Un passé pour tout changer
by Rebornx3
Summary: Quand Urahara décide de créer une machine capable de remonter le temps et qu'Ichigo se retrouve à l'époque où les vizards n'étaient encore que de simples shinigamis - En cours de Bêta-reading -
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I.

Ichigo était tellement surpris et occupé à détailler la silhouette qui se trouvait devant lui qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que le petit garçon qu'il avait protégé s'était enfui, c'est seulement lorsque ladite silhouette se retourna qu'il sortit de son état d'hébétitude.

Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes et au moment où Ichigo allait enfin prendre la parole pour le remercier, il se fit interrompre par un objet volant non identifié qui atterrit avec précision sur la joue du blond, l'envoyant valser trois mètres plus loin. La chaussure (oui, il s'agissait bien d'une chaussure) fut bientôt rejointe par deux pieds qui enfoncèrent la tête de Shinji un peu plus dans le sol.

La personne à qui la chaussure et les pieds appartenaient étaient à une Shinigami blonde avec deux queues hautes sur la tête, celle-ci commença à engueuler le plus âgé (ou peut-être pas, qui sait ?) en le traitant de noms d'animaux et il le lui rendait bien.

-_Non mais t'es pas bien Hiyori ! Ça va pas la tête tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?_

_-T'es déjà mort crétin ! Et puis ça t'apprendra !_

_-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?_

_-Tu es parts comme ça alors que je te parlais !_

_-Oui et j'ai sauvé une vie en faisant ça stupide femme singe!_

_-T'as dis quoi ? Je vais te tuer espèce de travesti._

La dispute continua jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo -qui se retenait d'éclater de rire- se fasse remarquer en manquant de s'étouffer. Les deux Shinigamis se retournèrent vers le roux qui essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre. Lorsque ce fut fait, Ichigo décida de prendre la parole et de remercier son sauveur :

_-Euh…Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé._

_-Hum ce n'est rien, c'est mon travail, mais bon, moi qui pensais tomber sur une belle jeune fille, je suis tombé sur un jeune homme. _Fit Shinji avec de grands gestes théâtraux.

_-Shinji, espèce de pervers ! _Hurla Hiyori en lui balançant son poing dans la figure, poing que Shinji esquiva.

_- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je crois que je vais y aller. _Les interrompit Ichigo._ C'est que j'ai encore faim. _Ajouta-t-il plus pour lui même que pour autre chose.

Après ces paroles pleines de bon sens, Kurosaki se leva, remit son kimono en place et s'en alla, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que la petite Shinigami l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda son nom. « Ichigo Kurosaki » fût sa réponse et après avoir retiré son bras de l'emprise de la blonde, il s'en alla.

De leur côté, Shinji et Hiyori se dirigèrent vers le Sereitei. Ils ne parlèrent pas, trop perturbés par leur rencontre avec le roux, Hiyori avait une drôle d'impression le concernant, comme si elle le connaissait mais elle savait que ça n'était pas possible, elle venait juste de le rencontrer et elle trouvait ça vraiment bizarre, mais d'un geste de la main, elle repoussa ses pensées, elle avait suffisamment de problème avec son idiot de capitaine pour s'occuper d'un gamin.

Pour Shinji, c'était encore une autre paire de manche, il s'était éclipsé en plein milieu d'une conversation avec ses amis pas parce qu'il avait senti le Reiatsu d'un Hollow mais bien parce qu'il en avait senti un autre, peu puissant mais qui semblait être retenu. Sur le coup, il avait tellement été surpris qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et qu'il avait foncé pour trouver un gamin avec des cheveux oranges. _« Drôle de couleur pour des cheveux »_ Pensa-t-il.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque leurs amis les rejoignirent en chemin.

_-On peut savoir pourquoi t'es parti d'un coup ? _Demanda un homme avec une coupe afro et des lunettes noires.

_-Parce que monsieur a voulu secourir une demoiselle en détresse sauf que c'était un gamin._ Répondit Hiyori avec un ton _légèrement_ énervé.

-_C'est bizarre quand même. _Dit un autre Shinigami avec des cheveux de couleur argent et un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière.

-_Ooooh, Kensei est jaloux_. Dit une jeune fille avec des cheveux verts.

_-Dis pas n'importe quoi, Mashiro_ _!_ Hurla Kensei.

-_Allons, ne vous disputez pas pour ça tout les deux_. Calma un homme avec un doux sourire et de longs cheveux bonds ondulés.

_-Rose a raison_. Cette fois, c'était un homme assez imposant avec des cheveux roses qui prit la parole.

Seule une fille n'avait pas prit la parole, celle-ci était trop absorbée dans son livre, dont je ne citerais pas le titre au risque de choquer les plus jeunes, avec des lunettes et deux tresses. Cependant, elle releva la tête de son livre et observa Shinji, qu'elle trouvait trop silencieux pour que cela soit considéré comme normal.

_-Il ressemble à quoi ce gamin?_ Demanda-t-elle.

...Un petit silence s'installa mais fut brisé lorsque Shinji répondit d'un ton interrogateur :

_-Il fait à peu près ma taille, il a les cheveux oranges et des yeux ambres. Pourquoi ?_

_-Oh, juste pour savoir, tu connais son nom ?_

-_Ichigo Kurosaki_. Répondit-il, de plus en plus soupçonneux.

_-Je vois, Ichigo Kurosaki, hein ?_

Le silence se poursuivit encore un peu plus attendant la réaction finale de Lisa. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

_-Je l'imagine assez bien, vous ferriez un beau couple, j'en suis sûre, enfin, il faudrait encore voir quel genre de caractère il a -parce que si c'est comme pour le tien c'est pas gagné-. En tout cas je pense que c'est bien parti quand même. Avant que tu me demande pourquoi, je vais te le dire : Depuis que tu es rentré tu n'as pas lâché un mot, donc tu dois sûrement penser à lui._ Déclara t-elle, fière de son raisonnement infaillible -selon elle-.

Les différentes réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Mashiro déclara qu'elle voulait rencontrer Berry-chan tout de suite, Hiyori, Love et Kensei explosèrent de rire même si pour le dernier c'était plus contrôlé. Hachi et Rose quant à eux était surpris pour le premier et pensif pour le second. Et Shinji, lui était complètement choqué par les propos tenus par la Shinigami perverse.

_-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! T'es malade ou quoi ? C'est un homme, un HOMME !_

-_Et alors ?_ Répliqua celle-ci. _On ne choisit pas qui on aime et puis ça serait cool j'aurais du Yaoi en_ _live._ Finit-elle, des cœurs pleins les yeux.

_-Espèce de perverse ! _Hurla le blond, et, sur ces bonnes paroles, il rentra chez lui, indigné et furieux contre ses prétendus amis.

Cette fois ce fut tout le groupe qui explosa de rire même les plus calme, amusés face aux réactions puériles de leur ami de toujours.

Plus loin de le Rukongai, si vous étiez attentif, vous auriez entendu à cet instant précis, un jeune homme roux éternuer.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, mises en alerte et mise en favoris (je ne m'attendais pas à ça ^^)

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et pas à moi malheureusement!

**Rating: **M !

**Couple(s): **Ichigo/Shinji (Attention Yaoi vous êtes prévenus) et peut-être des autres je sais pas encore .

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**Dieleys :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le prologue te plaise et oui je sais je suis sadique ^^. En tout cas voilà la suite.

Sur ce en avant pour le chapitre I et bonne lecture.

°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre I.

Ichigo était tellement surpris et occupé à détailler la silhouette qui se trouvait devant lui qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que le petit garçon qu'il avait protégé s'était enfuis, c'est seulement lorsque la dite silhouette se retourna qu'il sortit de son état d'hébétude.

Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes et au moment où Ichigo allait enfin prendre la parole pour le remercier, il se fit interrompre par un objet volant non identifié qui atterrit avec précision sur la joue du blond l'envoyant valser 3 mètres plus loin. La chaussure (oui s'en était bien une) fut bientôt rejointe par deux pieds qui enfoncèrent la tête de Shinji un peu plus dans le sol.

La personne à qui la chaussure et les pieds appartenaient étaient à une shinigamis blonde avec deux queues hautes sur la tête, celle-ci commença à engueuler le plus âgé (ou peut-être pas) en le traitant de noms d'animaux et il le lui rendait bien.

Non mais t'es pas bien Hiyori ! Ça va pas la tête tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

T'es déjà mort crétin! Et puis ça t'apprendra !

Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

Tu es partit comme ça alors que je te parlais !

Oui et j'ai sauvé une vie en faisant ça stupide femme singe!

T'as dis quoi ? Je vais te tuer espèce de travestit.

La dispute continua jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo qui se retenait d'éclater de rire se fit remarquer en manquant de s'étouffer. Les deux shinigamis se retournèrent vers le roux qui essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre. Lorsque ce fût fait, Ichigo décida de prendre la parole et de remercier son sauveur.

-Euh merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé.

-Hum c'est rien c'est mon travail mais bon, moi qui pensait tomber sur une belle jeune fille, je suis tombé sur un jeune homme, fit Shinji avec des gestes théâtraux digne de ce nom.

-Shinji espèce de pervers, lança Hiyori en lui balançant son poing dans la figure, point que Shinji esquiva.

-Euh c'est pas tout ça mais je crois que je vais y aller, les interrompit Ichigo, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore faim, ajouta-t'il plus pour lui même que pour autre chose.

Après ces paroles pleines de bon sens, Kurosaki se leva, remis son kimono en place et s'en alla mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que la petite shinigamis l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda son nom. « Ichigo Kurosaki » fût sa réponse et après avoir retiré son bras de l'emprise de la blonde, il s'en alla.

De leur côté, Shinji et Hiyori se dirigèrent vers le Sereitei. Ils ne parlèrent pas, trop perturbés par leur rencontre avec le roux, Hiyori avait une drôle d'impression le concernant comme si elle le connaissait mais elle savait que ça n'était pas possible, elle venait juste de le rencontrer et elle trouvait ça vraiment bizarre, mais d'un geste de la main, elle repoussa ses pensées, elle avait suffisamment de problème avec son idiot de capitaine pour s'occuper d'un gamin.

Pour Shinji, c'était encore une autre paire de manche, il s'était éclipsé en plein milieu d'une conversation avec ses amis pas parce qu'il avait sentit le reiatsu d'un hollow mais bien parce qu'il en avait sentit un autre pas très puissant mais qui semblait être retenut. Sur le coup il avait tellement été surpris qu'il n'avait pas réfléchis et qu'il avait foncé pour trouver un gamin avec des cheveux oranges ''Drôle de couleur pour des cheveux'' pensa-t'il.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque leurs amis les rejoignirent en chemin.

-On peut savoir pourquoi t'es partit d'un coup? Demanda un homme avec une coupe afro et des lunettes noires

-Parce que monsieur a voulu secourir une demoiselle en détresse sauf que c'était un gamin, répondit Hiyori avec un ton légèrement énervé.

-C'est bizarre quand même, dit un autre shinigamis avec des cheveux de couleur argent et un piercing à l'arcade.

-Ohhhh Kensei est jaloux, dit une jeune fille avec des cheveux vert

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Mashiro, hurla Kensei.

-Allons, ne vous disputez pas pour ça tout les deux, calma un homme avec un doux sourire et de longs cheveux bonds ondulés.

-Rose a raison, cette fois c'était un homme assez imposant avec des cheveux roses qui pris la parole.

Seule une fille n'avait pas pris la parole, celle-ci était trop absorbé dans son livre, dont je ne citerais pas le titre au risque de choquer les plus jeunes, avec des lunettes et deux tresses. Cependant, elle releva la tête de son livre et observa Shinji qu'elle trouvait trop silencieux pour que cela soit considéré comme normal.

-Il ressemble à quoi ce gamin? Demanda-t'elle.

...Un petit silence s'installa mais fût brisé lorsque Shinji pris la parole.

-Il fait à peu près ma taille, il a les cheveux oranges et des yeux ambres pourquoi ?

-Oh juste pour savoir, tu sais son nom?

-Ichigo Kurosaki, répondit il de plus en plus soupçonneux

-Je vois, Ichigo Kurosaki hein?

Le silence se poursuivit encore un peu plus attendant la réaction finale de Lisa. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

-Je l'imagine assez bien, vous ferriez un beau couple j'en suis sur, enfin il faudrait encore voir quel genre de caractère il a parce que si c'est comme le tien c'est pas gagné. En tout cas je pense que c'est bien partit quand même. Avant que tu me demande pourquoi je vais te le dire, depuis que tu es rentré tu n'as pas lâché un mot donc tu dois sûrement penser à lui. Déclara t'elle fière de son raisonnement infaillible selon elle.

Les différentes réactions ne se firent pas attendre, Mashiro déclarait qu'elle voulait rencontrer Berry-chan tout de suite, Hiyori, Love et Kensei explosèrent de rire même si pour le dernier c'était plus contrôlé. Hachi et Rose quant à eux était surpris pour le premier et pensif pour le second. Et Shinji, lui était complètement choqué par les propos tenus par la shinigamis perverse.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête! T'es malade ou quoi ? C'est un homme, un HOMME !

-Et alors?, répliqua celle-ci, on ne choisis pas qui on aime et puis ça serait cool j'aurais du yaoi en live, finit elle des cœurs pleins les yeux.

-Espèce de perverse! Hurla le blond et sur ces bonnes paroles il rentra chez lui indigné et furieux contre ses prétendus amis.

Cette fois ce fût tout le groupe qui explosa de rire même les plus calme, amusé face aux réactions puériles de leur amis de toujours.

Plus loin de le Rukongai si vous étiez attentif, vous auriez entendu à cet instant précis, un jeune homme roux éternuer.

°O°O°O°O°

Tadam ! Fini, enfin ^^

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. En espérant que vous avez apprécié.

Au plaisir de vous revoir. Reviews ?

Bisous. RebornX3


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre avec un jour d'avance :D

J'étais de bonne humeur alors j'ai décidé de vous faire ce petit cadeau ^^

Alors voilà j'espère que vous aller aimer.

Alors pour le blabla habituel, rien ne m'appartiens tout est à Tite Kubo. Et pour le reste ça ne change pas ;D Sur ce bonne lecture!

°o°o°o°o°o°

Chapitre II.

Une semaine, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que sa rencontre avec Shinji et Hyori avait eut lieu et maintenant il se retrouve là, assis sur une chaise, dans un bureau devant un vieil homme, et pas n'importe lequel, le directeur de l'académie des shinigamis.

Celui-ci était était absorbé par les résultats qu'Ichigo avait obtenus aux test, c'était, il fallait le reconnaître, très impressionnant quoique en Kido c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas fait explosé la salle dans laquelle il avait passé le test, les autres potentiels futur élèves avec. Donc comme je disais, le directeur était impressionné par les compétences au combat et aussi par la facilité avec laquelle Kurosaki maniait une épée.

-Kurosaki-kun, commença le vieil homme, vos résultats sont impressionnant dans l'ensemble si on excepte le Kido mais bon vous êtes ici pour apprendre n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit Ichigo mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé « On dirait un vieux pervers ce type » ne put s'empêcher de penser le roux.

-Bien, bien, marmonna le vieux, vous entrerez donc à l'académie la rentrée prochaine qui a lieu dans deux jours, voici votre uniforme et la classe dans laquelle vous serez, vous entrerez en première année comme les autres et cela parce que votre niveau de kido est trop faible et que vous devez tout de même apprendre les bases. Sur ces paroles, le directeur lui tendit un papier, son uniforme et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait disposé. Ichigo remercia le vieillard et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois en dehors du bâtiment, Ichigo se dirigea vers le quartier dans lequel il vivait désormais, il vivait dans une petite maison et cela lui convenait parfaitement et il était heureux ainsi. Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta acheter de quoi diner au soir. Une fois ces courses faites il s'en alla.

Il rentra se prépara à manger, et alla directement se coucher avec mille et une question en tête. Il se demandais si il retrouverait son zangestsu et Shiro par la même occasion, si son monde intérieur changerais et tout ce qui allait avec, ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du matin qu'Ichigo s'endormit.

(─‿‿─)

Le jour J était enfin arrivé et c'est un peu stressé que le jeune homme se rendit à l'académie. Une fois arrivé sur le lieu en question, il se dirigea vers le panneau où était affiché les classes « Au moins ça ne me change pas vraiment de chez moi ça » se dit le jeune homme, il se retrouva bien vite dans la classe 1-1 avec de nombreuses autres personnes, ils devaient bien être une trentaine au total dans cette ''classe'' car en effet ça ressemblait plus à un amphi qu'à une simple classe. En regardant autour de lui Ichigo ne reconnut personne qu'il connaissait dans le futur, jusqu'au moment où le silence se fit dans la salle et que les chuchotements commencèrent, il put distinguer entre tout ces chuchotements les mots « noble », « froid », « beau » et toute sorte d'autre adjectif et commentaires dans le même style. Sa curiosité réveillée, il se retourna et demeura un instant en mode « arrêt sur image », sur le moment il ressemblait plus à un poisson rouge qu'on au aurait sorti hors de l'eau qu'à autre chose.

La personne qui se trouvait dans se classe n'était autre que le grand, le fier, le glacial capitaine de la sixième division de son temps, Kuchiki Byakuya! Il n'y avait qu'un seule chose, enfin non deux choses qui changeaient du Byakuya qu'il connaissait et celui-ci. La première étant sa coiffure, il avait les cheveux attachés en queue haute et il ne portait pas son Kenseikan dans les cheveux ni son Ginpakukazaharu autour du cou, et la seconde était qu'il paraissait plus jeune. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il se retint avec peine de ne pas éclater de rire cette vision du jeune capitaine à l'académie valait sans doute gros, plus chère que l'écharpe du noble. Il avait enfin trouvé un bon moyen de pression contre le Kuchiki si celui-ci venait à l'ennuyer dans le futur.

La matinée se passa sans encombres pour Ichigo, personne ne l'approchait soit dut à sa couleur de cheveux, soit à cause de son froncement de sourcils perpétuel. Mais bon le plus important était qu'il était tranquille et qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans personne dans les jambes.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et Ichigo sortit manger sous un arbre après ils avaient kido, il ne remarqua donc pas que quelqu'un c'était approché de lui, tellement il était occupé à prier tout les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que tout ce passe bien avec le kido. C'est quand il sentit un mouvement près de lui qu'il décida enfin de retourner sa tête pour tomber face à face avec le jeune noble. Il ouvrit grands les yeux mais décida de se reprendre et d'être plus ou moins polit avec lui.

-Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda directement le roux.

Ce à quoi il ne reçut qu'un simple regard noir de la part du noble qui s'installait près de lui.

-Je t'ai posé une question, tu pourrais répondre, s'énerva légèrement Kurosaki.

-Je m'installe sous un arbre pour manger, ça ne se voit pas? Répondit une voix trainante.

Celle-ci n'attendait évidement pas réponse et c'est dans cette ambiance où Ichigo fulminait silencieusement contre les nobles stupides et arrogants mais qui ne laissait rien paraître et Byakuya qui l'ignora superbement que ce passa le reste du déjeuner.

Si quelqu'un aurait raconté cette histoire à une quelconque personne venant du futur et qui connaissait les deux protagonistes, celle-ci vous aurait sans aucun doute rit au nez et vous aurait dit que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Cependant, ce manège qui devint vite un rituel à l'heure du déjeuner se répéta encore au fil de la semaine écoulée, c'était toujours sans un mot que le noble rejoignait Ichigo sous l'arbre où il s'installait et où il ne discutait de rien pendant le reste de la pause jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

(─‿‿─)

Pendant ce temps, au Sereitei, une réunion des capitaines avait lieu en ce moment même pour introduire un nouveau capitaine, et d'après les bruits de couloirs celui-ci était violent, barbare et ne vivait que pour combattre. Il aurait vaincu l'ancien capitaine de la division en question et sans même libérer son zanpakuto.

C'est donc tout les capitaines présents que se demandèrent à quel genre de personne ils auraient à faire mais leurs pensées firent vite coupées à l'arrivée d'un homme ou plutôt d'un monstre dans la salle. En effet l'homme en question devait bien faire 1m 90, il avait les cheveux en pique avec sur au bout de chaque mèche une petite clochette, il avait un sourire de prédateur, une cicatrice barrant la partie gauche de son visage du front jusqu'au menton et un cache œil sur son œil droit.

En somme un homme assez terrifiant. Le commandant-général arriva juste un instant après l'homme, ils se placèrent tous à leurs places et le commandant commença son discourt.

-Je vous présente à tous, Zaraki Kenpachi, il est dès aujourd'hui le capitaine de la onzième division, il a vaincu le capitaine précédent sous mon regard ainsi que sous celui de deux d'entre vous.

Pour toute présentation Kenpachi fit un sourire qui en fit frissonner plus d'un et dit de sa voix grave

-J'espère que vous êtes plus fort que l'autre que j'ai battu parce que franchement si c'est ça le niveau d'un capitaine c'est vraiment triste.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que le commandant mis fin de cette courte séance et qu'il s'en alla. Les autres capitaines quittèrent ensuite les un après les autres la pièce et retournèrent dans leurs divisions respectives.

Personne à ce moment préçit ne s'aperçut qu'une silhouette avait suivit toute la séance et que celle si s'éclipsa vite fait des plans plein la tête.

_A suivre..._

°o°o°o°o°o°

Enfin j'ai finis! Pfiou et ben je suis contente.

J'espère que vous avez aimés ;)

N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je prend toutes les critiques mais pas les insultes ^^'

Sur ce j'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre (avec un peu d'action cette fois)

Reviews ?

**PS**: Pour les personnes ayant un compte Ffnet et qui m'ont laissé des review, j'ai répondu cependant je ne sais pas si vous avez reçut mes réponses. Si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous souhaiter les recevoir je vous enverrais un message privé. Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde! Je sais, je suis en retard, non pire je n'ai pas publié de chapitre la semaine passée et j'ai honte ^^'

J'ai eu quelques problèmes tout au long de la semaine et ça avait commencé samedi passé, après quoi la poisse ne m'a plus quitté donc j'étais pas très motivée pour écrire quoique ce soit mais je vais me rattraper (du moins je vais essayer) .

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et mise en favoris, ça fait trop plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait.

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et pas à moi malheureusement! Sauf Kaoru, lui il m'appartient !

**Rating: **M !

**Couple(s): **Ichigo/Shinji (Attention Yaoi vous êtes prévenus) et peut-être des autres je sais pas encore .

Sur ce j'arrête mon blablatage et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :D

°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre III.

Ichigo avait un problème, et pas un petit non là c'était un énorme problème, très grand, très moche, très noir et très fort. Autrement dit un ménos. En général, il l'aurait déjà découpé et l'affaire aurait été réglée mais là, c'était comme qui dirait tout bonnement impossible et pour cause: ce crétin de scientifique d'Urahara l'avait envoyé dans le passé SANS son zanpakuto et avec ses pouvoir scellés donc oui il était dans la merde là.

C'est pourquoi en ce moment même notre cher roux, se trouve en train de détaller comme un lapin, le bras en sang à essayer vainement de trouver une issue de secourt ou bien un shinigamis, jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux ceux là. Enfin quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se débarrasser de ce hollow géant, en même temps, on a pas idée de laisser trainer un ménos comme ça lors d'un exercice. Exercice, tu parle.

Mais bon, vous vous demandez sans doute comment Ichigo s'est retrouvé poursuivit par un ménos avec les bras en sang et pour arme un simple sabre de l'académie. Pour cela il faut revenir quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque notre jeune héros débuta sa journée.

°O°O°O°O°O°

_Flash back..._

Ichigo venait de s'éveiller et il avait déjà un mauvais pré-sentiment, pas bon pour commencer la journée mais il l'avait vite balayer d'un geste de la main. Il se leva et s'habilla pour partir à l'académie. Cela faisait déjà un moi qu'il y était et à par Byakuya avec qui il restait pendant la pause déjeuner il ne parlait à personne d'autre.

Il se dépêchât de se préparer et de partir avant qu'il ne soit en retard, pas qu'il ait l'habitude d'arriver à l'heure et d'être un élève modèle mais leur professeur avait une annonce importante à leur faire. C'est donc in-extrémiste qu'il arriva en classe. Il s'installa au côté de Byakuya. Ce dernier avait élu place au côté du roux et bizarrement plus personne ne le regardait ou n'essayait de l'approcher, surement dut au froncement de sourcil permanent d'Ichigo, c'était à se demander si il n'avait pas à aux sourcils à force mais il fallait croire que non.

Le professeur fit son entrée quelques minutes après le roux. Lorsque le silence régna il pris la parole.

« Comme vous le savez, je vous ai demandé d'être TOUS à l'heure aujourd'hui parce que j'ai une annonce importante dont je dois vous faire part. » Il s'arrêta un instant, jugeant la classe du regard avant de reprendre, « Aujourd'hui vous allez avoir l'honneur de pouvoir participer à une mission d'entrainement dans le monde réel. Vous devrez combattre des hollows, ne faites pas ces têtes horrifiées voyons, pas de vrais hollows, ce sont des hollows-robots auxquels vous ferez face et un shinigamis sera là bas aussi, au cas où vous auriez quelques problèmes et pour vérifier que les barrières anti-hollows (les vrais cette fois) fonctionnent correctement.

Bien maintenant que tout est expliqué, vous allez faire des groupes de 3 ensuite vous irez chercher un zapakuto d'entrainement. Une fois que vous aurez fait tout ça, vous devrez nous rejoindre devant le passage qui mène vers le monde des humains. Vous avez des questions ? »

Personne ne leva la main et tout les élèves se mirent en groupe, Ichigo se retrouva avec Byakuya et un certain Kaoru. Ce dernier était aussi grand qu'Ichigo, avait des cheveux noirs plus ou moins long, lui arrivant au bas de la nuque et question mentalité si on devait le définir, un drôle de mélange entre la personnalité d'Ishiin, complètement taré et entre celle de Kenpachi, qui fonce dans tout ce qui bouge. Enfin tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Ichigo. _(Manquait plus que ça mon père et Kenpachi version miniature réunis en une seule personne fallait oser. Je le savais, j'aurais pas du me lever ce matin), _se lamenta intérieurement Ichigo.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le jeune homme se dirigea vers le passage qu'il avait emprunté tant de fois par le passé, ou le futur, enfin dans le passé du futur.

Une fois dans le monde des humains, les groupes se dispersèrent et celui de Kurosaki se retrouva dans une petite (pas si petite que ça mine de rien) prairie à la périphérie de la ville. Les faux hollows commencèrent à les attaquer et ils furent bien vite écrasés par le trio. Kaoru cachait bien son jeu, il cachait sa puissance derrière son masque de crétin fini.

-ICHIGO ! Tu as vu on les a déjà battu, on est trop fort hein? Cria Kaoru avec un large sourire accompagné d'une... d'une danse de la victoire (?)

Dire qu'il venait juste de changer d'avis à propos du noir. Tout compte fait c'était bien un crétin fini. Et c'est dans un magnifique haussement de sourcil digne de ce nom que le roux lui répondit.

-Ouais, bon on devrait retourner au point de rendez-vous attendre les autres.

Byakuya et Kaoru acquiescèrent. C'est tout trois, côte à côte qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous. C'est à ce moment précis que choisis un hollows, un vrai cette fois pour manifester se présence et c'est dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé que nos trois amis se retournèrent pour tomber face à face avec... un ménos!

-Dites les gars, ça fait parti de l'exercice aussi ça ? Demanda Kaoro

-Je ne crois pas, du plus on nous aurait prévenus si cela avait été le cas, lui répondit Byakuya.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Nous avons deux options, la première serait d'essayer de combattre cette chose au risque de se faire tuer...

-Pas très alléchant tout ça et la deuxième c'est quoi?

Byakuya jeta un regard noir au roux très peu heureux qu'on lui ai coupé la parole de cette manière. Regard qui ne fit ni chaud, ni froid à Kurosaki y étant habitué.

-Donc comme je disais avant que l'on ne me coupe la parole de cette façon, la seconde serait de s'enfuir et de prévenir un shinigamis.

-Je suis plutôt pour la deuxième moi, intervint Kaoru

-Je suis d'accord aussi, accepta Ichigo.

Il était peut-être stupide mais pas suicidaire quand même, il savait que sans son zanpakuto et sans ses pouvoirs, il n'avait aucune chance et ce n'était pas la peine de risquer la vie de ses camarades.

C'est donc tout trois d'accord sur le plan qu'il s'enfuir. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer de cette manière le ménos, ne suivra que l'un d'entre eux pendant que les deux autres iraient avertir un professeur et avec un peu de chance un shinigamis.

Malheureusement pour Ichigo, c'est lui que le ménos avait décidé de suivre. Allez savoir pourquoi, soit il les attirait, soit sa couleur de cheveux posait vraiment problème mais son débat intérieur fut coupé lorsqu'un cero, lui frôla le bras et qu'il fut projeté sur le côté.

C'est comme ça que nous retrouvons, quelques minutes plus tard Kurosaki, le bras en sang en train de courir comme un dératé à la recherche d'un endroit où il serait en sécurité en attente des secourt et pour seule protection le sabre de l'académie.

_Fin du flash back..._

Ichigo se retrouva dans une petite ruelle sombre, à l'abri des attaques du ménos, du moins pour l'instant. Il reprit sa respiration lorsqu'il cru que le ménos avait disparut, il passa la tête hors de la ruelle mais comme le sort commençait à s'acharner sur lui, le menos le repéra et envoya un cero dans sa direction.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une ombre se plaça devant lui et arrêta le rayon rouge se dirigeant vers lui. Il reconnut tout de suite Shinji accompagné d'Aizen. Ces derniers s'étaient déjà débarrassés du hollows.

Shinji se retourna, lui fit un sourire avant de lui dire.

-Décidément, tu as l'art d'attirer les ennuis toi.

… Oui c'était définitif, il était maudit et oui, il allait tuer un certain scientifique lors de son retour.

_A suivre..._

voilà j'ai enfin finis ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, personnellement je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser...

Encore désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine passée, j'ose espérer que vous me pardonnerez. T.T

Une tite review si le cœur vous en dit.

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Avant de vous laisser lire, le blabla habituel ^^

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et pas à moi malheureusement! Sauf Kaoru, lui il m'appartient !

**Rating: **M !

**Couple(s): **Ichigo/Shinji (Attention Yaoi vous êtes prévenus) et peut-être des autres je sais pas encore .

Merci pour vos reveiws, mise en alerte et mise en favoris !

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

_**L'ornythorinque punko-guerrier: **__Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon idée de voyage dans le temps te plaise. J'espère que tu continueras à la lire ;) _

_**Anonyme972: **__Merci pour ta review aussi et tes encouragements. Certes mes chapitres sont cours je sais mais au moins j'ai un rythme de parution régulier (du moins j'essaye d'être régulière) mais je vais quand même essayer de les faire plus long mais je ne te promet rien! ^^_

_**olipolioli: **__Je suis contente de voir que tu arrive à suivre la fiction sans problème. Pour les publications je le fais une fois par semaine ;). _

_Ps: J'adore ton pseudo, il me fait penser à un nom de sucrerie ^^ _

Voilà sur ce je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture!

°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre IV.

Ichigo regarda les deux nouveaux arrivant pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer des heures, aucuns ne prit la parole et c'est finalement Shinji qui décida d'alléger l'ambiance qui lui sembla d'un seul coup plus lourde.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu es une princesse en danger, c'est déjà la deuxième fois que je te sauve la vie. Lâcha Shinji. Tentative qui tomba à l'eau dès que Kurosaki lui répondit.

-Ouais ben j'aurais pas eut de problème si vous aviez fait votre boulot, répliqua Ichigo sur les nerfs

-QUOI ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie, MOI, Hirako Shinji, qui suis venu te sauver!

-Peut-être mais si vous aviez sécurisé les lieux correctement, vous n'auriez pas eut besoin de venir me sauver.

-Ah ! Parce que c'est ma faute en plus!

-Ben ouais crétin décoloré!

-Parce que avoir les cheveux oranges c'est mieux et je suis pas décoloré!

La dispute aurait pu continuer encore des heures comme ça si Aizen n'en avait eut assez et qu'il avait arrêté les deux enragés prêt à en découdre.

-Vous devriez vous calmer tout les deux, on dirait deux enfants qui se dispute une glace, Hirako taïcho vous devriez montrer l'exemple à suivre et vous jeune homme, vous ne devriez pas vous adresser ainsi à une personne qui vient de vous sauver la vie. Maintenant excusez-vous tout les deux.

Le ton glacé d'Aizen les calma d'un seul coup et c'est bon gré malgré qu'ils s'excusèrent et se serrèrent la main en signe de paix momentanée.

Une fois que tout fut réglé, ils se rendirent auprès des autres élèves et des professeurs. Ichigo se retrouva littéralement assommé par un Kaoro surexcité et en larme, heureux de le voir sain et sauf, il ne reçut de la par de Byakuya qu'un simple regard où on pouvait y lire une trace de soulagement. Ce qui était déjà extraordinaire en connaissant le caractère du futur capitaine de la sixième division. Une fois que Kurosaki fut soigné et que les professeurs aient vérifiés qu'ils ne leur manquaient aucuns élèves, ils se rendirent tous vers le passage qui les ramènerait chez eux.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Shinji rentra dans sa division passablement énervé, non mais pour qui il se prenait ce sale gamin, il aurait pu le remercié de l'avoir sauvé au lieu de quoi il s'est fait engueulé comme un malpropre et pour couronné le tout son vice-capitaine l'avait ridiculisé devant ce même gamin. Il aurait du rester chez lui et prétendre être malade, quoique tout compte fait non, c'était trop risqué avec Unohana dans les parages, elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air mais sous ce visage bienveillant, cette femme pouvait être un vrai démon et encore c'était un doux euphémisme.

Sur le chemin qui menait à sa division, il fit plusieurs rencontre dont il se serrait bien passé. La première était avec Kenpachi, vraiment collant ce mec, depuis qu'il l'avait mis à terre il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine, il ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, pire qu'un chien de chasse. Dès qu'il le voyait, il le poursuivait. Encore une chance que Shinji connaissait le Sereitei et que Kenpachi avait un sens de l'orientation proche mais alors là, très proche de zéro.

Après il eut droit avec une collision, oui j'ai bien dis une collision avec Urahara qui avait été envoyé voltigé par les bons soins de la chaussure de Hyori _« Elle est vraiment dangereuse cette chaussure, petite mais puissante, il faudra que trouve le moyen de la contrer. »_ pensa le blond lorsqu'il se prit le scientifique dans la figure. En voyant la jeune fille arrivé, il décida pour opter pour le replis stratégique, ne vous imaginez pas n'importe quoi, il ne fuyait pas, non Hirako Shinji ne fuit devant rien, sauf peut-être les araignées mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

C'est donc plus ou moins en un seul morceau qu'il réussit à atteindre ses quartiers. Lorsqu'il fut dans ses appartements en sécurité, il décida d'aller prendre un bonne douche. La douche bien chaude lui fit un bien fou, elle lui détendit les muscles et le soulagea de la pression accumulée tout au long de la journée. Une bonne demie heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, venu d'un simple kimono bleu clair d'intérieur, frais et de meilleure humeur.

Une fois le ventre plein, il se décida à aller dormir, certes il était assez tôt, 21 heures environ mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire attaquer par ses fous furieux d'amis ou encore de faire le marathon en essayant d'échapper à Zaraki, le fou du Zanpakuto.

Il alla donc se coucher de bonne heure. Cette nuit là, il fit d'étranges rêves avec un jeune homme roux et un zanpakuto noir.

°O°O°O°O°O°

De son côté Ichigo, dès qu'il avait posé un pied à la Soul Society, se dirigea directement chez lui avec pour seule envie retrouvé son lit et son petit chez lui.

Il s'arrêta en chemin pour acheter de quoi manger ce soir, il se ferrait quelque chose de simple mais qui nourrit bien. Il avait honte de le dire mais il avait pris des cours de cuisine avec sa petite sœur Yuzu, il avait prétexté l'envie de savoir cuisiner même un peu, juste pour pouvoir l'aider à faire les repas les jours où elle serait trop fatiguée pour en avoir l'envie mais la raison était tout autre. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de mourir de faim, il avait peut être survécu à Aizen et aux espada mais face à ses talents culinaires il était sur et certain de succomber. Ce serait tout de même le comble de l'ironie de mourir de cette façon en y repensant bien.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il se prépara vite fait quelque chose de comestible parce que c'est vrai il savait cuisiner deux trois trucs mais ce n'est pas forcément pour ça que c'est comestible, mais bon il avait quand même eut Renji comme cobaye. Il sourit en repensant à la tête que son amis avait fait lorsqu'il avait gouté son premier plat, il était passé du rouge comme c'est cheveux (trop épicé) au vert (trop sucré) et pour finir eu blanc (il avait faillit s'évanouir face au mélange du sucré, salé et vinaigré et oui parce qu'en plus il avait rajouté une touche, en réalité la bouteille avait du y passer, pour l'odeur). Renji ne du sa survie que grâce à Yuzu et Rukia qui passaient par là et ayant vu la detresse du rouge, lui avaient préparé un très bon plat pour essayer de faire passer le goût de celui du roux et lui avaient donné de l'eau pour le soulager de tout ce stresse.

Donc, une fois qu'Ichigo eut fini son plat, lavé, essuyé et rangé sa vaisselle, il se dirigea prendre une bonne douche mais il n'avait pas encore atteins la salle de bain, qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur et qu'un bouche avide s'était emparé de la sienne, une langue forçat bien vite le barrage de ses dents. Le baiser fut rompu et une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il vit la silhouette s'approcher une nouvelle fois vers lui, il ferma les yeux et il entendit, chuchoté à son oreille une voix de velours lui susurrer _« Tu seras à moi Ichigo Kurosaki, que tu le veuilles ou non ». _Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et sa seule pensée fut: _« Je vais te tuer Aizen Sosuke »_

_A Suivre..._

°O°O°O°O°O°

Tadam! Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! J'avoue que j'ai été très tentée de ne pas dire qui avait embrassé Ichigo mais bon, on m'a déjà dit que j'avais des tendances à être sadique alors pour être gentille je l'ai mis! ;)

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'ai essayé de faire plus long mais voilà.

Enfin.. Une review si ça vous dit, après tout c'est ma seule consolation puisque, non, je ne suis pas payée :)

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.

RebornX3


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire ^^.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. **

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

_**olipolioli: **__Ah ! Je suis contente que tu aime ma fiction de pus en plus! Ça motive pour écrire ^^._

_Sinon, ce n'était pas une illusion le baiser de la fin, c'est juste que Aizen est doué en Shunpo ^^' _

_Aussi, merci j'ai vu que tu me fessais de la pub :D_

_Sur ce j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! _

_**Anonyme972: **__Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te satisfaire même un peu. Que ça soit au niveau de la longueur du chapitre et du contenu ça fait plaisir. Je vais quand même continuer de m'améliorer. Merci pour tes encouragements. _

_**BN: **__Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un réagirait de cette manière face au comportement de Byakuya et c'est assez plaisant de voir les différentes réactions des lecteurs. Je suis contente que tu ne regrette pas d'avoir lu ma fiction. Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres j'y travaille, doucement mais surement. Et merci pour ta review._

_**Hikari: **__Merci pour ta review. _

**Bon sur ce je vous laisse lire ce chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture! **

°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre V.

Aizen venait de rentrer de sa 'mission sauvetage d'un étudiant en danger face à un menos', nom un peu long pour cette mission mais vu qu'il à été choisis par son (idiot) de capitaine, il n'avait pas le choix de l'utiliser. Il s'attendait à se trouver face à un gringalet en larme ou à moitié mort, rien de tel pour le mettre de bonne humeur, mais il n'en fut rien, il avait trouvé à la place un jeune homme aux cheveux oranges, bien battit et pour couronner le tout ce dernier n'avait pas hésité plus d'une trentaine de seconde avant d'engueuler son capitaine.

Lorsqu'il eu croisé son regard c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui. Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Cette personne si spéciale à ses yeux qu'il pourrait réaliser ses projets, sa carte maitresse. Cependant ça s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu, lorsque le plus jeune avait planté son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, la seule chose qu'Aizen réussit à y lire fut une haine sans fin. Haine qui lui était apparemment destinée si on prend en considération le fait qu'il ne regardait pas son capitaine de la même façon, là c'était plutôt de l'agacement profond.

Aizen avait décidé de le suivre et de l'observer: de cette manière il déciderait comment il pourrait lui être utile. Il l'avait suivit jusque chez lui, qui semblait se trouver dans les quartiers du Rukongai plutôt bien fréquenté. Après cela, il avait observé le moindre de ses faits et gestes, et quand il partit sous la douche, il n'avait pas résisté, il avait regardé les courbes de ce corps finement musclé et les gestes qu'il faisait. _« Au moins si je ne peux pas m'en servir pour mon plan, je pourrais toujours en tirer d'autres avantages plus...plaisant » _pensa vicieusement le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division.

Lorsqu'Ichigo était sortit de la douche et qu'il avait enfilé son kimono, Aizen était déjà en train d'embrasser le roux avant même d'avoir réfléchit. Il n'y avait que les idiots qui agissaient avant d'agir, et lui n'était certainement pas un idiot, il était calculateur, manipulateur et intelligent, il n'oubliait rien lorsqu'il créait ses plans, il réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités. Mais là, il avait agit sur un coup de tête avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur, ce qu'il était d'une certaine manière sauf que lui ce n'était pas un voleur qu'il était mais un voyeurs, mais bon ça revient au même, il s'enfuyait de cette maison pour se rendre chez lui.

Alors la voilà maintenant à faire travailler son cerveau pour trouver le bon moyen et le plus subtile pour faire en sorte que le roux le rejoigne et participe à son plan pour devenir Dieu. Cependant, il faudra qu'il soit totalement sur que le roux ne le trahira pas et avec un peu de chance il réussira à avoir le plus jeune dans son lit.

Cependant, un petit, certes très petit voir même insignifiant, mais un détail quand même, le perturbait. C'était le bracelet du rouquin, il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, il était sur de l'avoir déjà vu... Ah! Évidemment, le cache œil de Kenpachi dégage exactement la même sensation, comme si son pouvoir était bridé. Il se renseignera auprès de Urahara, quoique avec ce scientifique un peu trop intelligent, c'était peut-être risqué. Il n'aura plus qu'à s'adresser au concerné lui même c'est à dire Zaraki Kenpachi.

Une fois que ses pensées furent en ordre, Aizen décida d'aller se coucher, il réfléchira à un moyen correcte pour approcher le roux et peut-être arrivera t'il à le convaincre que ce baisé ne fut que le fruit de son imagination, après tout il était vraiment vite parti, presque aussi vite que Yuruichi et si il ne veux pas le croire il ne lui restera plus qu'a utiliser la capacité de son zanpakuto sur ce gamin.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il avait une réunion avec son capitaine dans le bureau de Yamamoto-taïcho pour ce qui serait apparemment une mission importante. Il se leva et revêtit son kimono de shinigamis et accrocha son insigne de vice-capitaine au niveau de son bras gauche.

La réunion fut à mourir d'ennuis jusqu'au moment où le soutaïcho, lui demanda si il était d'accord pour enseigner à un élève particulièrement prometteur le kido. Cet élève serait un génie dans toutes les matières, si on en croit ses professeurs, enfin dans presque toutes les matières parce que il serait un vrai danger public en ce qui concerne le kido, il ferait exploser tout ce qui se trouverait à proximité de lui, même lui.

_« Vice-capitaine Aizen, j'aurais besoin de vos talents pour enseigner à un élève de l'académie pour lui enseigner le kido ou du moins les bases. Je ne peux pas demander cela à un capitaine car leur emplois du temps est trop chargé et puis, je ne pense pas qu'un capitaine accepterait. »_

_« Et pourquoi me demandez vous cela à moi Yamamoto soutaïcho? Il y a sans doute des personnes plus compétentes que moi »_

_« C'est vrai ce que vous dites , cependant vous êtes la personne qui maitrise le mieux le kido dans les vices-capitaines et j'estime que vous êtes une personne de confiance, de plus je pense que vous aurez plus facile à l'approcher étant donné que vous l'avez déjà rencontré il y cela peut de temps. »_

_« Et qui est cet élève monsieur? Si je puis me permettre ? »_

_« Kurosaki Ichigo, vous l'avez sauvé avec Hirako-taïcho lors de l'exercice qui se passait dans le monde réel. »_

A cette annonce, Aizen n'hésita pas une seconde et accepta, le soutaïcho venait de lui fournir le moyen d'approcher le jeune homme et de cette manière, il pourrait sans aucun doute faire en sorte de le ranger de son côté et de renverser la Soul Society pour enfin devenir Dieu.

_« Très bien j'accepte. Quand est ce que je rencontrerais ce jeune homme ? »_

_« Dans deux jours, le temps que l'académie prévienne Kurosaki-san et puisqu'il n'y aura pas de cours, cela sera plus facile sans autres étudiants qui trainent un peu partout. »_

_« Bien, dans ce cas si vous permettez, j'aimerais me retirer. »_

_« Bien sur, vous pouvez disposer. »_

A peine ces paroles furent prononcées qu'Aizen avait déjà quitter le bureau du commandant, très heureux que les choses s'arrangent si bien.

°O°O°O°O°O°

De son côté, Ichigo venait d'apprendre qu'il aurait un professeur particulier pour lui donner des cours de kido, car d'après ses professeurs si on le laissait continuer à tout détruire lors des cours, les bâtiments ne risquaient pas de survivre très longtemps ainsi que les élèves. Cependant, il devrait encore attendre deux jours avant de savoir qui sera son professeur et il avait d'une certaine façon hâte de voir qui lui enseignerait mais d'un autre côté une étrange appréhension.

_A suivre..._

**Voilà fini! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture et je vous présente mes sincères excuses face aux fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez. **

**Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reveiws! ;)**

**Bisous RebornX3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai voulu le publier un jour à l'avance parce que je vous aime bien et que je commence mes vacances alors voilà. Un petit cadeau pour vous. **

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que j'aurais peut-être des retards en ce qui concerne mes futurs publications. Je dois préparer mon TFA (travail de fin d'année) d'histoire (et oui c'est quand même mon option de base) et j'ai d'autres travaux à faire mais je ferrais de mon mieux pour publier comme chaque semaine. **

**Bon sur ce les réponses aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse lire le chapitre. **

_**Olipolioli:**__ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que tu continue à suivre ma fiction. Merci!_

_**BN: **__Merci aussi pour ta review et tes encouragements! _

_**Dieleys: **__Ah un(e) revenant(e)! Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais plus lu. Je suis contente de te revoir. Et heureuse que ma fiction sortie de mon petit cerveau de dégénérée te plaise ! :) Merci de ta review et de tes encouragements._

_**Hikari: **__Merci pour ta petite review trop gentille! Je suis heureuse que tu l'attende chaque semaine :D Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise, je suis désolée si tu trouve ça un peu long qu'Ichi et Shinji (je sais que tu l'as pas dit mais je tenais quand même à m'excuser :p). Il va falloir patienter encore un peu avant de voir nos deux vizards ensemble! Mais je promet des petites surprises (faut juste que j'arrive à les placer xD). Encore merci pour ta review. _

_**Anonyme972: **__Ah! Je dois t'avouer que j'adore lire tes reviews (celles des autres aussi mais j'aime tes critiques, j'essaye de m'améliorer en fonction des critiques que je reçois ça m'aide à faire en sorte que tout le monde apprécie. ^.^), je suis heureuse que tu apprécie mes efforts et que tu ne t'arrête pas sur mes fautes d'orthographes. J'ai pleins de trucs en tête pour la suite des événements et j'essaye de mettre tout ça en ordre pour faire quelque chose d'à peu près potable! ^^ J'espère réussir à continuer de te contenter ;D Merci pour tes encouragements, je garde espoir que ce que j'écris n'est pas trop nul. En te souhaitant à toi et à tous une bonne lecture. _

°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre VI.

C'était le grand jour pour Ichigo. Celui où il allait enfin rencontrer son nouveau tuteur de Kido. Il espérait sincèrement que celui-ci aurait des nerfs d'acier pour lui enseigner cette matière qui refusait de se laisser apprivoiser par notre cher roux. Et oui parce que ce n'était pas Ichigo qui ne voulais pas apprendre le kido mais bien le kido qui fuyait le jeune homme. Allez savoir pourquoi, c'était comme ça.

Donc c'est d'un pas nonchalant que le jeune étudiant se dirigea vers le bureau où son nouveau professeur l'attendait. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce il se figea instantanément. En face de lui se trouvait le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division et accessoirement la personne à cause de qui il avait fait ce voyage hautement risqué. J'ai nommé Aizen Sosuke. Ce dernier l'attendait avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, ce même sourire hypocrite auquel il avait déjà eu affaire par le passé.

Mais d'un côté ce n'était pas plus mal pensa notre tête rousse, comme dit le proverbe « soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis. » Et c'est justement ce qu'il allait faire, non seulement il apprendrait le kido par quelqu'un de très fort dans ce domaine mais en plus il allait pouvoir l'approcher pour pouvoir par la suite le vaincre et l'empêcher de faire du mal aux personnes auxquelles il tient. C'est donc fier de ses nouvelles résolutions qu'Ichigo fit un pas en avant le rapprochant un peu plus de son futur tortionnaire.. euh vers son futur professeur.

« _Kurosaki-san je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de kido, Sosuke Aizen. Il est le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division j'ose donc espérer que vous allez faire des efforts et faire honneur à son enseignement. » _Lui dit son professeur principal, un vieillard qui devait pas avoir loin des mille an. Enfin c'était surement exagérer mais bon avec toutes ces rides comment voulez vous deviner son age.

Ichigo acquiesça mais ne dit rien trop perdu dans ses pensées hautement philosophiques (notez bien ici la touche d'ironie). Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'homme fossile se dirigea vers la sortie laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

_« Bien Kurosaki-kun nous allons commencer l'entrainement si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons nous rendre sur un terrain d'entrainement qui devrait être désert à cette heure. Nous allons voir les dégâts. » _Lui dit Aizen sur quoi il disparu.

_« C'est pas si catastrophique que ça quand même »_ marmonna Ichigo avant de se lancer à la suite du vice-capitaine

Après quelques minutes de shunpo tout deux arrivèrent dans une clairière entourée d'arbres épais mais tout de même assez éclairée, le tout avec un petit ruisseau sur le côté.

_« Bien maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, nous allons voir de quoi tu es capable. Tu vas tout d'abord lancer quelques sorts mineurs de kido et ensuite en on avisera en fonction des résultats. »_

« En même temps ça dois pas être si horrible que ça. Si? » pensa Aizen

Après les consigne du brun, Ichigo se mit aux exercices sous les yeux attentifs et pleins de convoitises de Sosuke.. Convoitise qui n'allait pas faire long feu si ça continuait dans ce sens là.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Kurosaki s'entrainait et Aizen cru préférable pour la vie d'Ichigo mais aussi pour celle de la clairière qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la charmante petit clairière où on pouvait piqueniquer tranquillement... Ça ressemblait maintenant à un champs de bataille, bon y avait pas de cadavres mais bon c'était quand même un champs de guerre, les arbres ben il y en a plus, le ruisseau lui avait été par, je ne sais quel miracle, épargné, l'herbe... Vous avez dit herbe? Quelle herbe? Et ne parlons pas de l'état du roux: sa tenue de l'académie en lambeau enfin pour ce qui était du haut, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Donc pour le bien du plus jeune et pour le sien, oui parce que se retrouver devant un Ichigo tout débraillé ça donne pas mal d'idée encore plus tordues donc pour leur bien à tout deux Aizen avait décidé que l'entrainement s'arrêterait là pour aujourd'hui.

_« C'est bon, tu peux arrêté là, je crois avoir compris l'état de tes talents au kido. »_

_« C'est pas moi qui suis nul, c'est le kido qui me fuit. » _Ichigo eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba épuisé dans les bras du brun.

Ce dernier vit Ichigo tomber au ralenti et le rattrapa de justesse. Il se demanda un court instant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le ramener chez lui, il ne saurait pas quoi répondre si Kurosaki venait à lui demander comment il savait où il habitait. Donc il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution... L'amener à sa division et qui dit division, dit capitaine et qui dit capitaine dit ben.. Hirako Shinji mais bon il était pas trop prise de tête comme capitaine donc il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problème.

Aizen emporta donc son fardeau sur son dos et l'emmena dans sa division. Sur le chemin, il croisa quelques shinigamis qu'il ignora superbement.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la cinquième division il croisa son capitaine.

_« Oh Sosuke, qu'est ce que tu porte la ? »_ Lui demanda Shinji avec son sourire flippant _(Nda: Moi j'adore son sourire même si il est flippant et bizarre xD)_

_« J'ai amené Kurosaki Ichigo ici puisque je ne sais pas où il habite et je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul au milieu du terrain d'entrainement. » _mentit superbement Aizen.

Hirako regarda un instant Ichigo puis Aizen, il refit le même geste encore quelque fois avant de finir par dire

_« C'est bon Sosuke, passe le moi je vais m'en occuper. »_

_« Euh Taicho, ça ira c'est mon élève alors je vais m'en occuper.. »_

_« Sosuke c'est ma division ici et c'est encore moi qui donne les ordres donc je me répète une dernière fois: donne moi ce jeune homme je vais m'en occuper moi même! » _Le ton de Shinji ne laissait place à aucunes répliques celui ci dut donc obéir à son capitaine et il donna son fardeau à son capitaine.

Quand Hirako prit Ichigo dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers privés en laissant un Aizen fulminant planté au milieu de la rue promettant une vengeance digne de ce nom contre ce cher capitaine.

Pendant ce temps, Hirako avait ramené sa charge chez lui et l'avait placé sur un futon. Il était occupé à préparer du thé lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement provenant de la pièce dans laquelle le roux se trouvait, il décida donc de s'y rendre et lorsqu'il arriva, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le laissa pantois, Ichigo était en sueur, le kimono légèrement ouvert au niveau du torse (ben oui, Shinji l'avait changé, il n'allait pas le laisser avec ses habits en lambeau) et un peu fiévreux en somme Ichigo était malade.

« Merde, c'est pas bon ça... Comment je vais faire pour résister à ça moi? … Attendez un peu.. J'ai dit RESITER ? Qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi? » pensa en s'arrachant presque les cheveux le capitaine de la cinquième division.

_A Suivre..._

**Fiouuu je suis pas mécontente d'avoir finis :D **

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé lire mon petit chapitre. En plus vous avez vu comme je suis gentille je vous l'ai poster 1 jour en avance (enfin il est quand même 22h45 ^^') mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte :p **

**Une petite review si ça vous dis... Mine de rien c'est quand même vos reviews qui me motive à écrire et à m'améliorer pour vous . **

**Bisous bisous RebornX. Je vous aime :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà déjà avec la suite toute fraiche qui vient de sortir de mon petit cerveau ^^**

**Et oui cette fois je suis non pas un jour, mais deux en avance et je suis contente ! J'étais impatiente de publier et puis j'avais tellement d'idée qu'il fallait qu'elles sortent. **

**Donc comme d'habitude: rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire. **

**Alors les réponses aux reviews anonymes et après je vous laisserais lire en paix ^^**

_**olipolioli : **__Merci pour ta review et je suis désolée de t'avoir embrouillée. Pour le shunpo je ne pensais pas que ça semblerait bizarre, je n'y avait pas fait attention, mais Aizen n'a pas été trop vite, il n'a pas oublié qu'Ichigo était toujours à l'académie. Encore désolée. Sinon bonne lecture. _

_**Anonyme972: **__Merci pour ta review (longue en plus, à croire qu'elles sont plus longues en même temps que mes chapitres :D) Merci de tes encouragements. Ah ! Je suis contente que la tournure des événements te plaise. J'ai décidé de rendre Ichigo malade ! Et oui, un peu d'épreuve pour Shinji, ça lui fera du bien d'avoir les nerfs à vifs ! Mouhahahaha (mon côté sadique ressort désolée). Tu as vu, j'ai encore publié plus tôt, mais bon je ne pense pas que je serais capable de publier toutes les semaines comme ça, ça sera peut être le samedi à l'avenir mais surement pas le vendredi à cause des cours mais bon, c'est déjà ça hein! _

_Voilà ton attente récompensée. Sur ce bonne lecture. _

_**Cika: **__Coucou! Bienvenue parmi nous, je suis heureuse que mon idée te plaise et que tu la trouve inédite, ça faisait longtemps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête ^^. _

_Pas de problème d'avoir attendu jusque maintenant pour avoir laissé une review, je suis quand même contente d'en avoir reçu une de ta part. Merci et bonne lecture._

_**Hikari: **__Merci pour ta review, je vois que tu es passée en mode fan-girl ^^. Et voilà ton Shinji-Ichigo, tu vas être servie (ou peut-être frustrée ? x) enfin on verra :p). Sinon je te souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_**Voilà, voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews! **_

°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre VII.

… _Babum, babum, babum, babum, ..._

Voilà le bruit que faisait le cœur de Shinji contre sa cage thoracique. Dès l'instant où il avait entrevu le corps en sueur et malade d'Ichigo, son cœur avait entreprit cette course folle qu'il était incapable d'arrêter.

Et le voilà, comme l'idiot qu'il était, pétrifié devant ce gamin sortit d'on ne sais où. Il s'était avancé, presque inconsciemment, aux côtés du plus jeune et s'était penché sur son visage et il avait posé sa main sur son front et le résultat...? Le gamin avait de la fièvre et pas qu'un peu, il devait au moins avoir quarante de température.

Alors, toujours aussi inconsciemment, il s'était rendu dans sa salle de bain pour aller remplir une petite bassine d'eau froide et un linge pour le placer sur le front du malade dans l'espoir de faire descendre sa fièvre, même qu'un peu ça serait déjà bien. Mais bon là, il avait comme un léger problème, trois fois rien, mais tout de même assez pour pouvoir mettre en sueur ce cher capitaine au long cheveux blonds.

Lorsqu'il s'était penché sur le plus jeune dans l'intention de lui mettre le linge humide sur le front ledit jeune homme en avait pour attraper la manche du kimono de Shinji et il n'était apparemment pas près de le lâcher. Enfin pas que ça se soit un véritable problème, non le vrai problème était que lors de son attaque surprise leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés et là il était proche du roux mais alors là trop proche.

Et il n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce, d'une part parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force -c'est pas tout ça mais mine de rien, il était costaud le Ichigo-, et d'autre part parce qu'un faux mouvement et …

Ah... Ben j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'aura pas l'occasion de se poser la question.

En effet, juste au moment où Hirako allait se redresser, Kurosaki avait avancé sa tête (toujours inconsciemment hein!) et les lèvres que le blond essayait de ne pas regarder par n'importe quel moyen s'étaient posée sur les siennes et là... Son cerveau s'était déconnecté de la réalité.

Leurs lèvres toujours scellées, Shinji ne pensait à rien, trop abasourdis par ce qu'il se passait juste là. Les yeux écarquillés, il voulait se reculer mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Saleté de corps qui ne veut pas écouter ce qu'on lui dit.

C'est au moment où il ressentit une drôle de chaleur s'emparer de son corps qu'Ichigo retombât sur le futon où il était couché laissant Shinji toujours sous le choc et c'est quand ce dernier se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se produire qu'il prit une jolie teinte coquelicot. Il posa vite le linge froid sur le front bouillant du jeune homme et il partit vite s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain.

_«_Kami-sama, ne me dites pas que je viens de me faire embrasser par un gamin malade! Aaah, il va me refiler ses microbes! Mais le pire c'est que ..que...que.. J'ai ressentis du plaisir ! Noooooon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête! C'est surement Lisa et ses revues porno qui me font penser des absurdités! Oui, c'est ça c'est cette perverse à lunettes _(Nda: on parle de moi? Ah non... * sort*) _Dès que je la vois je la trucide celle là. Mais attendez encore une seconde, il ne va pas s'en souvenir au moins? o.o Sinon qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Bon limite puisqu'il est malade il pourra peut-être croire qu'il a rêvé, c'est de son âge non de faire ce genre de rêves. »

Après ce monologue mental, Hirako se passa de l'eau bien froide sur le visage pour se remettre du choc qu'il venait de subir. Une fois fait, il sortit de la salle d'eau, où cela faisait déjà presque une demie heure qu'il se parlait à lui même, et décida de s'occuper du jeune malade qu'il avait chez lui mais en restant à bonne distance tout de même su roux, on ne sait jamais un accident est si vite arrivé et il n'avait pas trop envie de revivre ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il ne survivrait pas à une autre dose de plaisir telle qu'il venait d'avoir.. Hirako se mit une claque mentale monumentale face à cette pensée et il secoua vivement la tête dans l'espoir de chasser les images qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit: Ichigo en sueur gémissant son nom, un baiser passionné entre eux, Ichigo sous la douche. Paf et là un saignement de nez le prit au dépourvut, il s'en débarrassa vite fait et soigna le malade. Il resta aux côtés du rouquin et fini par s'endormir à ses côtés.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Tout se spectacle n'avait bien entendu pas échappé aux yeux experts de la personne envoyée par le vice-capitaine Aizen et il savourait déjà à l'avance la réaction de son ''maitre''.

Il l'avait envoyé espionner le capitaine Hirako et le jeune apprenti shinigamis parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller en personne, il savait que son capitaine l'aurait repérer même si il avait camoufler sa présence, il avait une sorte de sixième sens lorsqu'il s'agissait de repérer Aizen et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça et il le savait très bien, il s'était donc résigner à envoyer son meilleur pion en sa possession et celui-ci n'était autre que Gin Ichimaru, jeune shinigamis prodige.

Et voilà que Gin avait observé toute la scène du baiser accidentel pas si accidentel que ça en passant par le saignement de nez et pour finir l'assoupissement du capitaine auprès du malade.

Il avait hâte de voir comment ce Sosuke Aizen allait réagir face à son récit. Il n'aurait sans doute pas eu de réaction si ce baiser avait vraiment été un accident mais vu que cela n'était pas vrai, il jubillait intérieurement.

Il avait vu le baiser et le capitaine s'enfuir dans une autre pièce et ressortir plus tard et pendant qu'il était sortit de la pièce où ''dormait'' le malade, ce dernier s'était redressé et avait touché ses lèvres avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux et le regard perdu. Quand il avait entendu que l'homme dans la salle de bain allait sortir, il s'était recouché et avait fait semblant de dormir et il semblait s'amuser des tourments que le blond s'infligeait mais il aurait été difficile de dire si c'était un sourire intentionnel qui était sur les lèvres du roux ou non mais pour Ichimaru, ça ne faisait aucuns doute.

C'est une fois que les deux hommes s'étaient vraiment endormis qu'il quitta son perchoir pour aller faire son rapport.

_A Suivre..._

**Tadam! Chapitre VII bouclé. Je suis contente de l'avoir fini et il est plus long que d'habitude, enfin je crois ! Mais je suis vraiment contente! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire celui là. Torturer Shinji est un plaisir pour moi et Aizen aussi ! **

**En tout cas voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre! **

**A la semaine prochaine. Bisous Rebornx3**

**Reviews? :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjours tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira! **

**Avant de vous laisser lire, le blabla habituel. Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire! **

**Je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour le retard mais ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute! J'ei essayé de publimer dimanche après-midi mais ffnet m'a dit qu'une erreur s'était produite et alors depuis pas moyen de publier RAHHHH!Et évidemment comme si c'était pas assez faut que je tombe malade ! (juste quand le soleil revient T.T) Enfin je vous poste ce chapire maintenant. Encore désolée du retard ! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes. **

_**Olipolioli: **__Je suis désolée de te torturer comme ça! Mais j'espère que tu vas être satisfaite de ce chapitre, je vous réserve une petite surprise! ;) _

_Sinon merci pour ta review et bon courage pour ton bac blanc! _

_Bonne lecture. _

_**Hikari: **__Merci pour ta review! Alors comme ça tu aime que Shinji soit un idiot ? En plus tu porte des lunettes et tu es amie avec Lisa ? o.o On est faite pour s'entendre xD _

_Au fait t'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi 17 ans et je me fais punir aussi quand j'ai des mauvais points :x _

_Sinon encore merci pour ta review et tes encouragements et bonne lecture. _

_**Anonyme972: **__Désolée cette fois j'ai pas publié plus tôt mais bon, j'ai quand même publié hein (En plus il était prévu pour dimanche 20 mais évidemment fallait que ça arrive! Je suis maudite T.T) ! Je vais essayer de faire encore plus long pour ce chapitre ;) Sinon, je trouve ça normal de répondre aux reviews anonyme même si c'est juste un ''merci'' comme ça on voit bien qu'on écrit pas pour rien ! Je suis heureuse de voir que mon idée de Gin espion te plaise ^^ Et puis pour les autres .. Hihihi, je réserve encore pleins de choses à ce pauvre Shinji :D _

_Ah oui et tu auras une petite surprise en fin de chapitre mais je n'en dis pas plus (pas même sous la torture non non :x) _

_Sur ce je te souhaite un agréable lecture et encore merci pour ta review et tes encouragements! _

_**Dieleys: **__Contente de voir que mes touches d'humour ont réussie :D Les rapports entre Aizen et Ichigo risque d'être... mouvementés ? Enfin je ne dis rien! Merci de tes encouragements. Et bonne lecture. _

_**Trinity07: **__Et oui la guerre est ouverte entre Aizen et Shinji! Que le meilleur gagne! * Ding-Ding *_

_(J'aurais du être arbitre dans un match de boxe, je le savais :p)_

_Et oui, moi aussi je comprend que Shinji soit tout chamboulé et tu n'as pas tout vu, maintenant il va carrément souffrir :D _

_Merci de ta review et bonne lecture. _

_**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et qui m'encourage! Sur ce bonne lecture. **_

°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre VIII.

Il avait chaud... Trop chaud, ce corps collé contre le sien ne faisait qu'augmenter cette chaleur. Enlacés, les deux corps continuaient leurs mouvements qui auraient pu être comparés à une danse sensuelle. La sueur perlait sur le front du plus jeune, ses yeux étaient remplit de désir pour la personne qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il les sentait, ces longs cheveux blonds lui tombant sur son torse libre de tout tissu gênant et entravant ses mouvements.

Son kimono avait été jeté au loin dans le feu de l'action et maintenant, il n'attendait plus qu'un seule chose, que son amant ou du moins celui qui allait le devenir ne décide de le prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite. Violemment ou pas, il voulait le sentir en lui.

_« Shin...ji... Vient...mainte..nant. »_ Le jeune homme roux, parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'Ichigo, souffla ses mots au creux de l'oreille de son futur amant Hirako.

Hirako, après cet appel à la luxure ne pu plus se retenir et pénétra violemment son jeune amant dans un râle roque...

_« HAAAAAAA ! »_ Le capitaine de la cinquième division se réveilla en hurlant à la mort. Il était en sueur et ses cheveux d'habitude si soyeux étaient collés sur son visage.

A cet instant ledit capitaine ressemblait exactement à un poisson hors de l'eau, il avait les yeux exorbités et très blanc...plus blanc qu'un linge, jusqu'au moment où il se souvint de son rêve. Maintenant, il était plus mur que la plus mure des tomates,si on se concentrait assez, on pouvait même apercevoir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Mais une douleur au niveau de son entre jambe le rappela à la réalité. Il décida donc de sortir de son lit et de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se soulagé. Une fois que ce fut fait, il prit une rapide douche, s'habilla, se coiffa (il lui fallu presque une demie heure pour démêler ses cheveux) et sortit enfin de la salle de bain, tout beau, tout propre.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon sur la pointe des pieds de peur de réveiller la jeune personne s'y reposant. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à le regarder dans les yeux, surtout pas après son rêve. Il vérifia que sa température était tombée et qu'il allait un peu mieux. Une fois que ce fut fait, il avala quelque chose vite fait puis écrivit quelques consignes au plus jeune lui expliquant où il était et qu'il serait préférable pour lui qu'il ne quitte pas la demeure et qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui. Après cela, Shinji quitta sa maison pour se rendre dans sa division.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa division, il eu l'agréable surprise d'y trouver ses ''amis''. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où Aizen entra dans son bureau pour lui remettre des documents.

_« Hirako-taïcho, voici des documents que vous devez absolument rendre pour ce soir. Sinon, je voulais vous demander, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien évidemment. Comment cela se passe-t-il avec le jeune Kurosaki? » _Le tout dit bien sur avec un petit sourire sournois.

« Je vais le tuer, le massacrer, le couper en rondelle et le donner en pâture à des hollows de seconde zône. » Pensa sur le moment le capitaine.

_« Ça se passe très bien, merci Sosuke. »_

_« Bien je voulais juste m'en assurer. Sur ce je vous laisse j'ai du travail qui m'attend » _

C'est sur ces paroles que le brun quitta la pièce qu'il laissa dans un silence plus que religieux. Le silence perdura encore quelques minutes avant qu'une certaine personne à lunettes ne brisa dans un cris qui en aurait rendu sourd plus d'un.

_« SHIIIIINJIIIIIIII ! » _Hurla Lisa, on peut plus excitée.

_« Oui Lisa? »_

_« Comment as tu pu me faire ça à moi ? Je n'en reviens pas! »_

_« Te faire quoi ? »_

_« Me faire quoi ? Non mais tu plaisante j'espère! Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu avait un copain. Il faut absolument que tu me le présente! En plus c'est pas ce jeune garçon que tu as déjà sauvé plusieurs fois ? »_

Suite à cette tirade Shinji en resta muet et ses autres amis ainsi que Lisa prirent ça comme une réponse positive.

A partir du moment où Lisa avait dis qu'il avait un copain, Shinji était coupé du monde. Il n'entendait même pas les commentaires d'Hyori qui disait qu'il avait changé de bord mais que d'un côté s'était normal puisqu'il ressemblait à une fille avec ses cheveux longs, ni ceux d'Hachi et de Rose qui trouvait ça mignon que leur ami soit enfin casé. Et encore moins le débat qui opposait Lisa, Love, Kensei et Mashiro quant au fait de qui était au-dessus ou en-dessous.

C'est seulement quand Hachi mis sa main sur son épaule en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant qu'il sortit de sa léthargie et qu'il réagit.

_« Non mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? Il ne s'est rien passé ok! Il était juste malade et je m'en suis occupé. » _

Il avait dis le tout sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, mais qui contrastait énormément avec le tein rouge pivoine qu'il avait adopté. Face aux regards peu convaincu de ses amis Shinji opta pour le replis stratégique connu plus souvent sous le nom de ''fuite''.

Lorsqu'il fut éloigné de son bureau, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Quand il arriva aux abords de sa maison, une odeur alléchante vint lui titiller les narines. Et c'est en rentrant chez lui qu'il découvrit le futon où Ichigo était censé dormir, vide et qu'il retrouva ce dernier dans la cuisine devant des casseroles préparant le diner.

Ichigo se retourna juste au moment où Shinji entra dans la pièce, cuillère à la main.

_« Euh.. C'est pour vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi et puisque vous m'aviez laissé un mot qui disait que je pouvais faire comme chez moi, j'en ai profité. J'espère que ça ne vous gène pas au moins? »_

Après un léger silence, pas ce genre de silence gênant ou désagréable, non un silence confortable, Shinji décida de s'installer sur sa chaise en attendant le dîner du jeune homme.

Il observa Kurosaki, s'agitant derrière les foureaux, en plus ce qu'il préparait avait l'air drôlement bon. Une fois qu'il fut servit et qu'il mangea, il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de sourire, ce qu'il fit.

Décidément, Ichigo était vraiment un drôle de gamin, doublé d'un cordon bleu, une vrai femme à marier en somme.

A suivre...

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre cous aura plu et s'il vous plait... Pas tuer l'auteur! Sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite et vous serez peut être encore plus frustrés :D **

**Avant de vous laisser j'ai une petite surprise pour vous (surtout pour toi Anonyme972) . Un petit bonus qui vous montrera ce qu'a ressentit Ichigo lors du baiser qu'il a échangé avec Shinji au chapitre précédent. **

**Bonus.**

Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait chaud et froid, une sensation vraiment dérangeante. Il voulait se lever mais il avait l'impression d'être cloué au sol, entravé par des boulets et des chaines invisibles aux yeux des autres mais pourtant, lui il pouvait les sentir, l'entrainant encore plus bas.

Ah, quelque chose de frais venait juste de se poser sur son front. Il ne voulait pas que cette douce sensation de fraicheur disparaisse. Il avait tendu le bras s'en l'avoir fait exprès et là il l'avait attrapé. Un pan de kimono, mais de qui ? Il n'en savait rien, il voulait juste que cette présence reste à ses côtés.

Après, il les avait sentit, ces cheveux sur son visage et cette odeur, une odeur qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose...ou quelqu'un. Une odeur d'orchidée sauvage. Shinji. Cette odeur le lui rappelait, et puis les cheveux longs..Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Alors il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais oser faire, il s'approcha doucement, devinant l'endroit où se trouvait ses lèvres et là... Il l'avait embrassé, quelque chose de doux et d'agréable. Puis, il l'avait relâché et s'était laisse tomber de nouveau sur le futon.

Il avait attendu que les bruits de pas s'éloignent de lui puis il s'était redressé difficilement et il avait posé sa main sur ses lèvres.

_« Shinji... »_ avait-il murmuré de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre, puis il s'était recouché et s'était endormit en pensant au blond qui l'avait soigné.

**Tadam ! J'espère que ce bonus vous aura plus (surtout à toi Anonyme972 ^^)**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Bisous Rebornx3**

**Reviews? *_* **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayo ! Devinez qui est déjà là ? … Vous ne voyez pas? Et bien c'est moi ! :D Et oui en plus avec un nouveau chapitre tout juste sorti de mon petit cerveau ! **

**Cette fois je publie avec un jour d'avance. Ben oui, il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner de mon dernier retard (à force je me demande si je suis bien régulière xD soit c'est un jour à l'avance, soit c'est .. Deux jours en retard -.-')**

**Enfin, soit! Bon, je pense que vous commencez à connaître la chanson, donc rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et le droit de torturer les personnages (c'est mon petit plaisir de la semaine xD)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

_**Hikari: **__C'est court? Zut moi qui pensais que c'était plus long que d'habitude xD En tout cas je suis contente que tu aime toujours ma fiction (je suis impressionnée de voir que je suis capable de garder des lecteurs :p) et aussi félicitation de ne pas t'être faite tuée par tes parents :p. Pour ce qui est de savoir qui sera au dessus et en dessous … Bah ça sera une surprise ! Sinon bonne lecture! _

_**Anonyme972: **__Je suis heureuse de voir (lire) que ça te fasse plaisir que j'ai pensé à toi. (En même temps c'est normal, j'y avais pas particulièrement pensé à ça donc cadeau pour toi :D). Alors comme ça je suis géniale et tu m'adore ? Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis ^^ Je risque d'avoir la grosse tête après xD. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je me suis contredite toute seule avec Ichi... Un chapitre je dis qu'il se débrouille et après je dis que c'est un cordon bleu... Soit c'est Ichi qui sous estime ses capacités soit c'est Shinji qui à des gouts de m**** xD Bon je vote pour la première option (c'est ce qui est le mieux pour moi ^^). En plus Shinji qui vient t'interrompre o.o Comment OSE-t-il t'interrompre? J'en reviens pas ! De toute façon, je peux encore le torturer psychologiquement autant que je le veux hihi. #Shinji au loin sent un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le dos# J'ai bien reçu toutes tes bonnes ondes! Merci et grâce à elles je vais beaucoup mieux ! Bonne lecture et savoure bien :p_

_**Trinity07: **__Salut! Comme tu peux le constater je suis de retour en super forme! Pour l'idée du bonus, contente de voir que tu l'ai aimé ! (j'ai pu voir que ça plaisait aux autres lecteurs aussi ^^) Pour ta question qui est de savoir si Ichi et Shinji sont ensemble dans le présent. (J'ai bien compris ce que tu entendais par là ^^) Et bien je voulais dire... Zut tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied (j'y avais déjà pensé et je voulais faire un chapitre si oui ou non ils étaient ensemble) XD Tu le verra dans ce chapitre :D Sur ce que la bataille commence entre Shinji et Aizen, il va y avoir du sang, des dents volantes, des cheveux arrachés.. #L'auteur part dans ses délires# Bonne lecture._

_**Cika: **__Désolée ne meurt pas ! #sort les palettes pour réanimer Cika au cas où...# Je pense que tu vas être satisfaite avec ce chapitre ! Désolée pour mon orthographe, j'ai vraiment un problème avec ça ^^ J'essaye de faire attention mais bon... En tout cas je te présente mes excuses pour ces horreurs et j'espère que tu continueras de lire! Bonne lecture. _

**Bon voilà maintenant que j'ai répondu aux reviews, je voulais vous annoncer que ce chapitre ce trouve dans le présent d'Ichigo. J'ai pensé que ça serait intéressant de voir ce que pense ses amis de son départ et qui sait … Un amant peut-être? Sur ce c'est partit pour le chapitre ! **

°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre IX.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'Ichigo était partit pour le passé afin de changer leur présent et pour éviter toutes les souffrances qui ont découlé des actes d'Aizen et de sa folie. Il avait laissé derrière lui grands nombres d'amis qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui malgré les paroles plus ou moins réconfortantes d'Urahara.

En générale, ses amis tels que Renji, Chad et même Ishida eux arrivaient à cacher leur inquiétude derrière un masque de confiance. Par contre celles qui n'arrivaient pas à croire que le roux ne courrait aucuns risques ou presque étaient bien évidemment Inoue et Rukia. Elles avaient pourtant essayés de toutes leurs force mais malgré tout, que ce soit les statistiques d'Urahara, les paroles et les bourrasques (tout de même moins violente que celles qu'Ichigo avait l'habitude de recevoir) réconfortantes d'Ishiin, les paroles pleine de sincérité et les menaces de Yuzu et Karin rien n'y faisait. Elles s'inquiétaient et le montraient à tous.

Cependant, bien que tous auraient pu croire que c'était bel et bien Rukia et Inoue qui avaient le plus peur pour le roux, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas... Ichigo n'avait pas seulement laissé dans son présent sa famille et ses amis. Il avait aussi laissé une partie de lui, de son âme. Et je ne parle pas ici de son Zanpakuto, non, je parle bien et son amant.

Évidemment personne ne savait pour eux. Ça faisait déjà quelque temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, six mois pour être précis, et personne n'avait deviné. En même temps, qui aurait deviné que ces deux là vivaient le parfait amour, enfin parfait c'est vite dit. Ils avaient déjà eu quelques disputes mais trois fois rien, mais bon vu leur caractère respectifs c'était à prévoir.

Il n'avait même pas été lui souhaité bon voyage lors de son départ de toute façon il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu et puis ça aurait fait bizarre de le voir présent sans ses compagnons.

C'est comme ça qu'on pouvait voir une certaine personne blonde assise sur un toit, ayant l'air de regarder les étoiles mais si on l'observait bien, on pouvait voir que ces yeux étaient perdu dans le vide, les yeux revivant ses souvenirs, sa mise en couple avec Ichigo, leur première nuit passé ensemble. A cette pensée, il eu un léger rire. Lui qui avait toujours courut après toutes les filles qu'il avait rencontré sauf Hiyori en même temps cette fille-singe... Brr rien que d'y penser il avait des hauts-le-cœur.

Ces pensées furent coupées à l'entente de son prénom, évidemment ses amis se faisait du soucis pour lui et Lisa se posait déjà des questions mais elle n'avait encore rien dit mais il sentait que si elle venait à l'interroger il craquerait. Ça serait peut-être bien finalement, qu'elle vienne lui parler et qu'il puisse vider son sac... quoique c'était Lisa dont il était question donc c'était un peu dangeureux. Alors qui ? Kensei? Non impossible à part exploser de rire et manquer de s'étouffer ça valait pas le coup... Mashiro? Même pas la peine d'y penser.. Love? A part lire son magazine de manga il était bon à rien.. Hyori? On supprime cette option directement. Donc au final, il lui restait Hachi et Rose, les deux personnes les plus ''normale'' et les plus posées et calme. Mais maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de leur faire deviner et qu'ils viennent lui poser des questions car c'était impensable qu'il leur avoue ''ça''.

_« Yo! Shinji tu fais quoi là haut ? Tu viens ou quoi? » _

Shinji regarda Kensei qui l'observait depuis le bas de la maison sur laquelle il se trouvait.

_« Non, je reste encore un peu, je rentre après et puis c'est pas comme si on devait encore avoir peur de se faire attaquer par Aizen ou un de ses sbires. » _Il avait dit cette phrase teinté d'une amertume facilement identifiable.

Kensei l'avait bien remarqué mais ne dit rien, il en parlerait plus tard aux autres... Enfin quand il dit aux autres, il voulait plus parler de Rose et de Hachi, les deux personnes les plus civilisées de leur groupe de barbare parce que c'était vraiment ce qu'ils étaient, des barbares! Même les filles, en général une fille c'est simple, élégante, raffinées... Tout les contraire de Lisa, une vraie perverse voyeuse (il n'avait jamais pu le prouvé mais il en était sur... Qui d'autre viendrait l'espioner pendant qu'il prenait sa douche?), Mashiro qui se caresse pendant la nuit (?) et Hyori qui elle n'était pas vraiment une fille, on a pas idée de balancer sa chaussure dans le visage des gens. Des vrais barbares.

Il haussa les épaules et laissa Shinji à ses pensées qui avait l'air.. déprimantes.

Shinji regarda Kensei partir et lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne soit plus la il repartit dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

_Flash Back..._

Il était assis contre un rocher, l'entrainement qu'il avait subir à Ichigo l'avait plus épuisé lui que le roux qui lui semblait en super forme, rien n'aurait pu montrer qu'il venait de subir un entrainement particulièrement difficile si ce n'est son kimono qui lui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, il était déchiré et c'était un euphémisme, il était carrément en lambeaux c'était vraiment à se demander comment il faisait pour tenir, le pauvre.

Comparé à Ichigo, Shinji lui était presque mort. C'est vrai qu'avec l'âge, il devait commencer à rouiller... Pas qu'il soit vieux hein ! _(Nda: je n'ai absolument rien sous entendu #sourire angélique#) _Mais bon, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu donc c'était tout à fait normal qu'il soit un peu fatigué.

Il s'était relevé et s'était dirigé vers la sortie, il ne voulais que deux choses, la première était d'aller prendre un bonne douche bien chaude et après aller dormir dans son lit douillet dans ses couvertures qu'il allait faire un plaisir de réchauffer. _(Nda: si tu savais à quel point ^^) _

Mais avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte, il sentit une prise assez puissante sur son avant bras droit. Il allait se retourner et dire à cette personne qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort, ben oui parce que c'est bien connu... On ne dérange pas un Shinji mort crevé sur le point, justement, d'aller dormir.

Donc c'était avec la ferme intention de dire ses quatre vérités à l'opportun qui avait osé l'interrompre dans sa course ''je-veux-aller-retrouver-mon-lit-et-dormir-pendant-une-journée-entière'' (Et c'est la qu'on comprend qu'il à toujours cette fâcheuse habitude à donner des noms extrêmement longs et qui ne veulent rien dire.) qu'il se retourna mais sa détermination fondit comme neige au soleil quand il se plongea dans deux orbes miel qui avait l'air d'être en fusion (du miel en fusion ? ).

_« Euh... Tu veux quelque chose poil de carotte? »_

Sa voix semblait quelque peu incertaine et il pria tout les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas que le roux en face de lui ne le remarque... Peine perdu. Il l'avait remarqué si on en croyait le petit sourire satisfait qu'Ichigo abordait.

_« Oui, je veux quelque chose mais disons que j'ai besoin d'aide car la personne que je veux ne l'a pas remarqué... Pourtant c'est pas comme si je n'avais laissé aucuns indices pour qu'elle le remarque.. »_

_« Oh.. Tu veux brancher une fille mais tu n'y arrive pas à t'y prendre c'est ça ? Et donc tu viens me demander à moi, le grand Hirako Shinji de te venir en aide! » _

Lorsqu'il avait dit ça, Hirako avait regagné son sourire habituel. Il se sentait honoré que Kurosaki vienne le trouver pour lui demander conseil, à lui qui était un expert. Cependant, vu la tête qu'avait maintenant Ichigo il se demandait où était le problème. Il le regardait comme si il était la personne la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais rencontré au monde et il en avait rencontré des gens stupides. Plus stupide les uns que les autres mais là, il avait atteint le sommet...

_« Non, c'est pas vraiment ça la question.. » _

_« Alors c'est quoi? » _Hirako avait froncé les sourcils de la même façon qu'ichigo le faisait habituellement.

_« Tout d'abord c'est pas vraiment une fille que je cherche à ''brancher'' comme tu dis, je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir et puis cette personne tu la connais déjà.. »_

Ichigo s'était rapproché un peu plus à chaque parole qu'il disait et maintenant il se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de Shinji, qui lui avait peur de comprendre ce que le plus jeune venait de lui dire.

_« … Je suis désolé mais si c'est pour un mec, je ne sais pas t'aider... » _La sueur commençait doucement à prendre d'assaut le front de Shinji. Il essayait de se reculer mais il était comme qui dirait pris entre deux murs. D'un côté un mur, un vrai et de l'autre Ichigo qui le surplombait d'environ cinq centimètres et qui le regardait avec une lueur... d'envie?

Et là Shinji avait aussi un envie, celle de fuir mais il ne put même amorcer le moindre mouvement que …

_« Idiot... » _murmura Ichigo et sur ces paroles il s'était penché sur Shinji et l'avait embrassé.

Tout d'abord surpris, Shinji ne bougea pas d'un pouce puis réalisant ce qui se passait, il voulu se dégager de la prise d'Ichigo ce qui était inutile puisque le roux était plus fort que lui et puis il était trop fatigué.

La surprise passée, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça et il décida donc de profiter du baiser qu'il partageait avec Kurosaki. Une petite pression au niveau de son entre-jambe le fit gémir.. de plaisir et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était excité par Ichigo... Quoi ! Il était excité par un mec et en plus par un gamin!

Il se séparèrent enfin à bout de souffle, Shinji se laissa glissé contre le mur, ses jambes ne le supportant plus. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et son cœur un rythme normal quand Ichigo se baissa à son niveau avec un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres.

_« Alors tu as compris maintenant? »_

_« Idiot, bien sur que j'ai compris. » _Il avait dit ça si bas qu'Ichigo avait du tendre l'oreille pour comprendre.

Shinji avait honte d'avouer mais il avait aimé ce baiser et était frustré de ne pas avoir pu continuer. Quand le gamin lui avait demandé si il avait compris, il avait répondu que oui mais très bas et tellement gêné qu'il en avait le rouge aux joues et qu'il avait détourné la tête de ce regard, qui lui semblait-il pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert.

Une idée lui vint alors... Il voulait se venger d'Ichigo de lui avoir fait avouer que son baiser lui avait plu et plus encore mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir... du moins pas pour l'instant. Parce que quand il avait une idée en tête, il l'avait là et pas ailleurs quoique là on pouvait se poser la question?

C'est donc avec un sourire carnassier qu'il se releva et s'approcha doucement du roux, proche, de plus en plus proche, assez proche pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Quand l'espace entre eux s'était réduit à seulement quelques millimètres, Shinji lui murmura, bouche contre bouche:

_« Alors comme ça c'est avec moi que tu veux être pas vrais? Alors voyons de quoi tu es capable? Seras-tu la personne qui me ferra changer ? » _

Il n'en fallut pas plus à notre rouquin pour briser l'espace qui les séparait et pour de nouveau reprendre possession de ses lèvres qui le tentaient plus que de raison et les paroles que le blond venait de prononcer avait fini de le convaincre et tant pis si après le blond le rejetait ou si il le détestait comme on dit ''advienne ce qu'il pourra''

Le baiser se fit plus demandeur, plus violent, finit la retenue donc Ichigo avait fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant. Sans savoir comment ils s'étaient tout les deux retrouvés chez le plus vieux des deux et ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre de ce dernier et se regardait incertain de ce qui allait se passer.

_« Tu sais Shinji, si tu ne fais rien je risque de te sauter dessus et de perdre le peu de maitrise de moi-même qu'il me reste. »_

_« Je te l'ai déjà dis non? Essaye de me faire changer d'avis... » _

Dès cet instant, ils n'avaient plus réfléchis et s'étaient littéralement jeté l'un sur l'autre, les vêtements volaient dans la pièce et bien vite ils furent nus.

Ichigo était au dessus de Shinji et il était heureux, il pensait se faire tuer par Shinji quand il l'avait embrassé et maintenant, le voilà dans sa chambre et sur le point de faire l'amour avec la personne qu'il aimait depuis un petit moment déjà, il avait fallut que Shiro lui en fasse la remarque pour qu'il s'en aperçoive et maintenant il y avait peu être une petite chance pour que ça soit réciproque et il était vraiment heureux.

Il embrassa tendrement Hirako, avec tout l'amour dont il était capable et son baiser lui fut rendu. Lentement il délaissa ces lèvres tentatrices pour aller butiner ce cou qui lui faisait de l'œil, décidément tout chez Shinji lui faisait envie. Il marque ce cou comme étant sien, puis il descendit encore plus bas, sur le torse où il se fit un plaisir de torturer le blond qui n'arrêtait pas de gémir sous le touché d'Ichigo.

Lorsqu'Ichigo atteint son membre tendu par le plaisir et qu'il le prit en bouche il avait été obligé de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un cris de pur plaisir. Ichigo lui avait retiré sa main en lui disant qu'il voulait l'entendre.

_« Hum...Ichi...Aaah... » _

Shinji venait de jouir dans la bouche d'Ichigo et celui-ci avait tout avalé sous les yeux de son amant. Shinji voulu s'excuser mais il n'eut pas le temps qu'Ichigo lui enfonça un doigts dans son intimité. Là il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri mais de douleur, une fois qu'il fut plus ou moins habitué à cette présence en lui, un deuxième doigts rejoignit le premier. Il commença de lents mouvements de ciseaux jusqu'au moment où il atteignit le point qu'il recherchait et qui fait crier de plaisir son blond.

Il remplaça assez vite ses doigts par son membre dressé. Quand il entra en Shinji ce dernier s'accrocha tellement fort à lui qu'il lui avait même griffé le dos. Ichigo n'avait pas cillé sous la douleur, une fois complètement rentré il ne bougea pas, attendant que Shinji lui donne l'accord. Ce qui arriva quand Shinji commença de léger mouvements, Ichigo compris et entrepris dès lors des lents mouvements de va et vient qui devinrent de plus en plus rapide et violent. Dans la chambre on entendait que les bruits de fesses claquaient, les gémissements et les cris que les deux amants laissaient échapper.

Ichigo se tendit en même temps que Shinji et quelques secondes après tout deux se vidèrent. Shiji sur leurs torses et Ichigo en Shinji. Après quoi il se laissèrent tomber épuisé sur le lit, tellement fatigué qu'ils ne prirent même pas l'occasion d'aller se rincer un peu. Ichigo rabattit les couvertures sur leurs deux corps entrelacés.

_« Alors j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis? »_

_« Qui sait? » _

Sur ces paroles Shinji embrassa tendrement Ichigo qui comprit sa réponse et ils s'endormirent bien vite.

_Fin du Flash back..._

C'est comme ça que leur relation avait commencé et Shinji eu un pauvre sourire en y repensant parce que maintenant son roux n'était plus près de lui. D'une certaine manière ou mais il lui manquait énormément mais peut-être seraient-ils ensemble dans le passé? Qui sait...

Sur cette dernière pensée, il se releva du toit sur lequel il se trouvait et partit rejoindre ses amis.

_A Suivre..._

**Voilà j'ai fini ! J'ai mal aux doigts à force d'avoir tapé ! Cette fois il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ce chapitre et j'en suis fière :D **

**Pour ce qui est du lemon pardonnez moi si il est nul voir très nul, c'est seulement la deuxième fois que j'en écrit un alors... Un peu de pitié *_***

**Bon sur ce j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre! **

**Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous Rebornx3**

**Review? *_***


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayo ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre le dixième ! Déjà °O° ça passe vite quand même #soupir#**

**Bon je sais pas quoi dire alors je vais pas m'éterniser. Donc: rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe à venir! **

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

_**Hikari: **__Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! J'espère que ça te plaira encore ! Bonne Lecture. _

_**Anonyme972: **__Aaaaah contente de voir que ça ta plu et que Ichi soit au dessus aussi :) J'ai longuement hésité mais bon... Ah oui, je me suis dit que ça serait effectivement difficile si les deux là #pointe du doigts Ichigo et Shinji en train de s'embrasser# n'étaient pas déjà ensemble dans le présent... Surtout si Ichi devait y retourner mais je dis rien :x_

_Ouf, heureusement que j'ai bien choisis le moment pour placer ce chapitre ^^ je suis contente. Pour ce qui est du lemon, je suis désolée que ça se passe trop vite mais bon je suis pas une experte c'est pour ça que j'ai bien pris note de tes conseils merci vraiment! Tu verras la prochaine fois tu t'en remettra pas ! Parole d'auteur :D J'adore l'idée de faire trainer les choses... Ça me donne des idées #sourire sadique# Décidément tu sais comment faire ressortir mon côté sadique ! Tu sais pour la menace sur Shinji j'en ai une meilleure … Au lieu de choisir Hachi qui est plus un gros nounours qu'autre chose faut prendre MAYURI ! :D Je suis sure que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux de lui après ça :) Encore merci pour tes conseils et tes encouragements et voilà la suite ! Bonne Lecture ! _

_**Dieleys: **__T'en fais pas pour nos deux gars, je trouverais bien un moyen ^^ Sauf si quelques problèmes interviennent mais bon moi j'en sais rien... Quoique si en fait mais je dirais rien même sous la torture ! Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture. _

_**Bon je vous laisse lire ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour offrir le meilleur :) Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Je vous retrouve en bas. **_

°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre X.

Voilà déjà quelques jours qu'Ichigo avait pu rejoindre sa petite maison mais il avait bien sur laissé quelque plat au capitaine qui l'avait hébergé et soigné parce que quand il avait vu l'état de son frigo ou plutôt des aliments qu'il y avait dedans ça n'avait rien de joyeux.. C'est à se demander comment il avait survécu jusqu'à maintenant... Dans son présent, c'était sans doute grâce à Hachi la ''mère'' du groupe mais ici.. Telle était la question.

Alors il lui avait concocté quelques plats de survis en guise de remerciement. Donc, le voilà maintenant chez lui, couché sur son futon, à penser, et oui parce que ça lui arrive quelques fois. Il allait devoir retourner en cours et il n'en avait pas envie et qui dit cours dit kido et qui dit kido dit Aizen.. Aizen... Rien que d'y penser.. Non, il n'avait même pas envie d'y réfléchir, il sentait déjà le mal de crâne arriver. Si seulement il avait eu son zanpakuto il aurait pu aller découper quelques hollows. Rien de tel pour se défouler un bon coup. Il connaissait bien une autre méthode mais bon, tout seul ça n'allait pas. Enfin, il arrivera à faire plier Shinji, il l'avait déjà fait une fois alors pas de raison pour qu'il ne réussisse pas une seconde fois n'est ce pas ?

C'est la tête pleine de pensées déprimantes qu'il alla se coucher. Cette nuit là, il ne fit pas de rêves particuliers ou si il en avait fait un il l'avait oublié mais bon ce n'était pas important. Il se leva la mort dans l'âme, ce qui aurait été difficile puisque c'était déjà une âme _(Nda: Oh la blague pourrie je me surpasse là.. #sort#) _, il s'habilla de son habituel vêtement de l'académie. Ils auraient pu choisir une autre couleur que le bleu, pas qu'il aimait pas cette couleur mais bon, en fait si il ne l'aimait pas, allez savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, il se rendit en cours en trainant des pieds, il était épuisé, ce fichu bracelet d'Urahara et de Mayuri, il était sur qu'ils l'avaient crée ensemble, le vidait de son énergie spirituelle et le privait de son zanpakuto. Il aimait bien discuter avec son vieillard et son hollows, quoique dans ce cas là ils se disputaient plus qu'autre chose mais bon il l'aimait quand même bien son hollow.

Sur le chemin de l'académie, il bouscula quelqu'un..

_« Ah, désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais » _s'excusa le roux

_« Pas de problème, je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais. » _Le jeune garçon qui avait dit ça, s'était relevé et époussetait ses vêtements fraichement malmené

Ichigo prit le temps de le détailler, il était plus petit que lui, il lui arrivait aux épaules, il avait des cheveux de couleur argenté qui lui tombait au bas de la nuque et sur ses yeux qu'on ne voyait pas puisqu'il les tenait obstinément clos. Tien, il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais qui?

Le jeune garçon parut remarqué qu'Ichigo le détaillait et décida de se présenter.

_« Je m'appelle Gin Ichimaru ravit de te rencontrer. »_

Ichimaru... Kurosaki eu un temps d'arrêt... IL A BIEN DIT ICHIMARUUUU ! Ah maintenant il se souvenait à qui il lui faisait pensé.. Le traitre qui en réalité n'est pas un traitre, enfin si mais il a trahis Aizen. Quand je vous dis que réfléchir est mauvais pour Ichigo..

Après un temps d'arrêt qui si Gin avait eu un doute quant à l'intelligence d'Ichigo, n'en avait plus dès à présent, Ichigo décida de se présenter aussi.

_« Euh.. Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, tu te rend à l'académie? » _Oui, c'était confirmé cette fois, le roux n'est pas très futé..

_« Oui, tu veux qu'on s'y rende ensemble? » _

_« Pourquoi pas. » _Il n'allait quand même pas refusé et par la même occasion se rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs rêves, de leurs familles, Ichigo avait du inventé un mensonge gros comme lui mais qui tenait la route. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de famille et qu'il était seul mais pas pour longtemps, ce qui en fait était vrai.

De son côté Kurosaki avait appris sur l'argenté qu'il voulait devenir un shinigamis pour protéger une personne qui lui était proche, comme sa sœur et qu'il était aussi considéré comme un génie mais qui contrairement à notre roux l'était aussi en kido.

En gros ils avaient plus ou moins le même but, protéger leurs êtres chers. Bientôt, ils furent rejoins par Byakuya qui lança un regard plus que noir à Gin qui lui répondit par son sourire de renard.

La matinée se passa bien pour tous et ils se retrouvèrent pour manger à la pause, Kuchiki ne dit rien comme d'habitude, un vrai glaçon mais bon si on le connaissait plus ou moins on voyait qu'il avait des émotions comme tout le monde mais qu'il les cachait bien, vraiment très bien mais Ichigo lui avait appris à décrypter les changements d'humeurs du jeune noble grâce à l'entrainement rigoureux de Renji. Pas que ça soit particulièrement utile mais ''ça peut toujours servir, sait-on jamais'' dixit Abarai. Ichigo lui n'avait vu là qu'une tentative d'espionnage de Renji sur le noble qui l'avait remarqué, quelques cicatrices en attestant, Inoue avait eu ordre impératif de ne pas les soigner.

La deuxième partie de la journée se passa relativement bien, relativement parce qu'il y avait le cours de kido et que même si Ichigo avait un professeur particulier il était obligé de participer au cours. Et ça avait finit pour la plupart des étudiants de sa classe à l'infirmerie mais pour une fois, il avait toujours ses habits entiers.

C'est donc épuisé qu'il rentra chez lui et avec un mauvais mais très mauvais pré-sentiment. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit ça, c'était quand il avait du se rendre au Hueco mundo. Mais il était tellement crevé qu'il avait repoussé ce sentiment dérangeant d'un signe de tête et d'un soupir.

°O°O°O°O°O°

De son côté Gin avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé ou plutôt ce que Aizen lui avait demandé, se rapprocher du roux et en apprendre un maximum sur lui. C'était un garçon étrange, pas très réactif sur le coup mais il était très fort malgré le peu d'énergie spirituelle qu'il dégageait. Enfin il disait peu mais c'était par rapport à lui mais il avait l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Mais fois de renard, il découvrirait quoi.

Sosuke lui avait demandé de se rapprocher de lui mais c'était quelque chose de dangereux parce que Gin sentait qu'il allait finir par trop se rapprocher du roux et que si ça arrivait ses sentiments personnels prendraient le pas et ça deviendrait vraiment difficile à gérer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser contrôler par ses sentiments et risquer de gâcher tout ses efforts. Non, ça s'était impensable.

Il allait faire comme toujours refouler ses sentiments très loin en lui et quand toute cette histoire serait fini il pourrait enfin être comme tout le monde. Mais bon c'était pas encore pour maintenant et là il devait aller faire son rapport à Aizen.

Aizen était là comme toujours, assis sur sa chaise, sa main soutenant sa tête comme si son intelligence était trop grande pour qu'il puisse rester la tête droite, la bonne blague. Gin entra et mis un genou à terre.

_« Alors Gin, que me rapporte tu aujourd'hui? » _Sa voix mielleuse était vraiment horrible, elle sonnait vraiment fausse mais Ichimaru était lui aussi fort à ce jeu là.

_« J'ai rencontré Kurosaki Ichigo aujourd'hui et j'ai passé la journée avec lui et le jeune noble Byakuya Kuchiki. Ils semblent tout deux proches même si ils ne le montre pas. » _Il avait dit le tout avec son sourire horripilant mais qu'Aizen appréciait, il cachait tant de chose, sa fourberie, ses pensées et ses sentiments. C'était encore plus efficace qu'un visage impassible.

_« Très bien. Qu'as-tu appris sur la personne qui me préoccupe? » _

_« Et bien, il vit seul, il n'a pas de famille et il a dit que bientôt il ne serait plus seul.. Il a dit cela avec un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres. » _Ce n'était pas vrai pour le sourire mais juste pour le plaisir de voir Sosuke Aizen s'énerver il l'avait dit. Et gagné, Aizen avait serré les points jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches. Ça lui rappelait le jour où il lui avait dit que le roux avait embrassé son taïcho, Aizen était passé du blanc au rouge brique et il avait tellement serré son accoudoir que ce dernier avait cédé sous la pression... Un vrai délice.

Le reste n'était pas très important à raconté donc il ne lui en dit pas plus mais Aizen ne le remarqua même pas tellement il avait des envies de meurtres sur son capitaine et c'était sur il trouverait un moyen de s'en débarrasser et d'avoir le roux. Peu importe le moyen.

Un sourire cruel s'étendit doucement sur les lèvres du bruns et le jeune espion en profita pour partir, il n'aimait pas ce sourire. C'était inquiétant et malsain.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Au même instant, une pression spirituelle énorme se fit ressentir dans toute la soul society et une silhouette bien connue d'Ichigo apparue avec une sorte de zanpakuto qui ressemblait à un couteau de boucher et un autre aux proportions normales accroché à la taille.

Les capitaines se mirent tout de suite en alerte, Kenpachi heureux de sentir une si grande pression, il pourrait jouer. Aizen, lui était intrigué.

Seul une personne ne sentit pas cette énergie qu'il connaissait pourtant bien. Et quelques instants après l'apparition de cette force un cris résonna : _« KUROSAKI ! OU ES-TU ? VIENS TE BATTRE! » _ S'en suivit un rire de psychopathe.

_A suivre.. _

**Fini ! Je suis contente d'avoir enfin fini :D Alors à votre avis qui est ce mystérieux personnage qui apparaît ? Hahahaha ça met un peu de piment :p**

**Bon sur ce je vous laisse! A la semaine prochaine! **

**Reviews ? Rebornx3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo minna ! Je suis déjà de retour :D **

**Vous savez quoi ? Plus que 8 reviews et je suis à 100 ! :D **

**Bon comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Enfin l'histoire elle m'appartient quand même.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes. **

_**Trinity07: **__Oui honte à toi ! Pour la peine Shinji à préparé sa spécialité ! … Non je plaisante :p Je suis contente que le lemon t'ai plu. Et oui Shinji du présent est inquiet ! Aaah si seulement il savais.. Quoique puisque c'est son passé il doit le savoir non ! Une très bonne question xD Alors pour le chapitre 10: Un truc entre Bya et Gin... Qui sait ? :D C'est peut-être pas toi qui te fait des idées ou peut-être bien ^^ ça c'est les réponses horrible tu trouve pas ? XD Pour le trône d'Aizen oui c'est un en bois! Du chêne même et il ose les casser en plus ça coute cher ! Moi aussi j'aimerais me tenir la tête à cause de mon intelligence.. mais c'est pas encore ça ^^'' En tous cas merci pour ta review et voilà la suite :)_

_**Anonyme972: **__Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de recevoir tes reviews et celles des autres y a rien de mieux pour un auteur vraiment ! Surtout quand on voit que ça plais à quelqu'un ce qu'on écrit ! Encore merci pour tes conseils, ça se voit que tu as pris du temps pour y réfléchir et je suis vraiment surprise, je ne pensais pas que tu réfléchirais autant o.o Oui ça devient grave que tu réveille à ce point mon côté sadique ! Surtout pour Shinji ! A ce que je vois le conseil que je t'ai donnée à propos de Mayuri fonctionne bien héhé. Pour Gin, oui je suis d'accord va falloir que je sois subtile, je vais essayer en tout cas ! Je te le promet ! C'est vrai que pour l'idée du kido, c'est vraiment une trop bonne idée ! Je vote pour ! A mon avis y a de grande chance pour que je l'utilise je peux ? °O° La discussion entre Ichi et Bya j'y pensais aussi mais faut encore être assez subtile pour ne pas placer ça en plein milieu d'un chapitre comme ça ^^ Surtout que je prépare pas mes chapitres à l'avance ! Au départ j'avais décidé de publier parce que j'aimais bien mon idée, je pensais pas que ça plairait comme ça alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas ! Mais bon, comme tu le vois je fais ça au feeling XD Mais j'essaye de rester cohérente et claire pour ne pas que ça devienne n'importe quoi ! Pour le nouveau venu tu as trouvé le bon mais reste à savoir lequel ;) Mais bon c'est sur que ça va être un gros bordel après, moi non plus je veux pas être celle qui devra nettoyer xD. Encore merci pour ta review, en espérant que ma réponse ne soit pas partie dans tout les sens. Bonne lecture ! _

_**Cika: **__#se bouche les oreilles# O.O Tu cries vachement fort xD ! Je sais c'est cruel de couper le chapitre là mais bon! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est pas à moi... Enfin si mais bon, si je ne suis plus là tu n'auras JAMAIS la suite :p Ton attente va enfin être récompensée. Tu vas savoir qui est cette mystérieuse personne ! Contente de voir que tu trouve que c'est une entrée magnifique :p Ta review était cohérente (en tout cas j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! _

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant ! Bonne lecture. **

°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre XI.

L'énorme pression spirituelle avait retentit d'un seul coup dans tout le Sereitei. Le Rugonkai en avait été protégé car les personnes y vivant n'étaient pas forcement des personnes dotées d'énergie spirituelle et étaient beaucoup moins résistantes à ce genre de choc, c'est donc pourquoi Ichigo n'avait pas ressenti ce danger et commençait à s'endormir vers un profond sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Sereitei les alarmes avaient été déclenchées et les capitaines avaient été appelés en urgence. Tous s'étaient rendu sur les lieux où l'énergie spirituelle avait été ressentie quelques instants plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il furent tous sur place, ils eurent la surprise de constater que la quantité phénoménale de pression spirituelle avait été libérée par une seule personne. Cette personne avait un drôle d'aspect. En effet, il s'agissait d'un homme assez grand. Il portait une tenue blanche et avait un zanpakuto ou plutôt deux mais apparemment seul un lui appartenait.

Il abordait un sourire de psychopathe mais le plus étrange était sans doute le fait qu'il porte un masque de hollow brisé au niveau de la mâchoire sur le côté droit et qu'il avait le même trou que les hollows ont dans la poitrine sauf que lui il était sur le ventre. Ou bien le plus étrange était sa couleur de cheveux ? Bleu, c'est assez peu commun comme couleur me direz-vous. Enfin c'est une question de point de vue.

La surprise passée le vieux Yamamoto se décida et pris la parole.

_« Qui êtes-vous et que venez vous faire ici? »_

L'inconnu darda sur le vieillard son regard qu'on aurait dit fou mais plus on y regardait, plus on apercevait cette lueur de désir, celui de combattre.

_« Je m'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack et je suis à la recherche d'une personne. » _Son sourire et son regard s'étaient accentués lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase.

_« Peut importe qui tu cherche, je ne te laisserai pas passer! » _ En disant ça, Kensei avait dégainé son Zanpakuto suivit de près par tout les capitaines présent.

_« Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose contre moi! Je veux juste me battre contre ce gamin de Kurosaki! » _

Grimmjow les provoquait et il le savait mais il n'en avait que cure, il voulait se battre contre le gamin roux et il ferrait n'importe quoi pour ça la preuve, il l'avait suivit jusque dans le passé, il avait même pris la précaution de détruire la machine du cinglé au bob pour être sur que personne n'intervienne.

Mais avant que quiconque ne commence le combat Kenpachi s'était déjà élancé sur le bleuté, leurs lames se rencontrèrent dans un grand fracas. Le combat avait commencé et personne ne voulait, non ne pouvait, intervenir entre ces deux monstres.

Les coups pleuvait et le sang giclait et tout deux se délectait _(Nda: Wouahhh je fais des rimes, c'est mon prof de français que serait content de voir ça.. #sort#) _du combat qui s'offrait à eux.

Le combat devenait de plus en plus intense mais Grimmjow ne voulait pas le continuer, lui ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose c'est pourquoi juste au moment où Kenpachi allait enlever son cache œil donc libéré ses pouvoirs, il le savait car il l'avait vu à l'œuvre au Hueco Mundo lors de son combat contre Yami.

Alors qu'il allait amorcer un mouvement pour s'en aller, il ressentit une pression spirituelle, faible certes mais il la connaissait, c'était celle du noble qui se battait avec des pétales de cerisier. Avec un peu de chance si il ne trouvait pas le roux, c'est lui qui viendrait à lui.

C'est donc grâce au sonido qu'il se dirigea vers le jeune noble laissant les capitaines pantois et Kenpachi fou de rage que sa proie se soit enfuie. Il l'aurait bien suivit mais bon avec son sens de l'orientation hors du commun il ne valait mieux pas et puis il y avait le vieux et les autres, il allait devoir attendre les ordres... Et puis tant pis, il partit quand même à la poursuite du bleuté, de toute façon c'est pas comme si c'était son genre de suivre les ordres pas vrai?

°O°O°O°O°O°

Depuis que les alarmes avaient été déclenchées, la panique régnait au manoir. Byakuya avait été confiné dans sa chambre, au cas où avaient-ils dit. Il était sur que si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à lui, ce n'était pas les parois de sa chambre ni les domestiques qui allait le protéger.

Mais bon, il était le prochain chef de la famille et il devait se conformer aux règles, après tout si il ne les suivait pas qui le ferrais? Il venait à peine de rentrer à l'académie qu'on lui rabâchait déjà les oreilles qu'il allait devenir le nouveau chef du clan Kuchiki et qu'il allait devoir porter le Haori des capitaines celui sue son grand père portait en ce moment.

Alors il avait trouvé un bon moyen pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, il avait commencé à abordé ce visage impassible et cela avait repoussé les gens et son grand-père le laissait en paix depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Mais avec Ichigo il se laissait un peu aller ne serait-ce qu'un simple sourire c'était déjà beaucoup mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il n'attendait rien de lui et qu'il le laissait être lui-même.

Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé un ami, c'était la première fois qu'il qualifiait quelqu'un d'ami, il y avait cet Ichimaru qui était apparu et qui semblait vouloir se rapprocher du roux et ça il ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à nouveau.

Et pour couronner le tout il y avait un intrus, vraiment, les domestiques ne savent vraiment pas se taire... Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il était à la recherche d'une personne mais il ne savait pas de qui.

Un bruit de porte fracassée le sortit de sa rêverie, il entendis des pas se rapprocher de lui.. La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser paraître un homme.. avec des cheveux bleus. Original mais bon.

L'homme le regardait avec un air surpris (?) puis éclata de rire, une fois qu'il fut calmer il sortit son zanpakuto sous le regard septique du jeune noble.

_« Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire avec votre arme? » _la voix du noble était restée calme et plate, comme si il demandait à un de ses servants de lui apporter une tasse de thé.

_« Je vais attirer Kurosaki en m'en prenant à toi. »_ Le sourire se fit encore plus sadique et cruel _(Nda: c'est possible ça? #se fait tirer dehors par Grimmjow#... Je reviendrai) _

_« Kurosaki Ichigo? Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez? » _La voix s'était faite tout de suite plus intéressée et le noble avait pris une posture quelque peu défensive.

Le bleuté avait remarqué le changement chez le noble et avait décidé de jouer un peu avec lui.

_« Ooh tu as l'air intéressé par le rouquin.. Un de tes amis? Pourtant vu ta tête tu n'as pas l'air de savoir grand chose sur lui. J'me trompe? » _Il éclata de nouveau de rire avant de continuer. _« Tu vois ce zanpakuto? _Il avait brandit Zangetsu en même temps qu'il parlait, _Et bien c'est celui de ton ami, tu ne trouve pas ça qu'il ne te l'ai pas dit? Alors que tu es son ami. Je suis sur qu'il doit te cacher encore plein d'autres chose. » _

Quand il eu fini son discourt, le noble avait perdu quelques couleurs. Bien sur qu'il savait que le roux lui cachait des choses, tout le monde à ses secrets mais cette histoire de zanpakuto qui serait à Ichigo, ça n'était pas possible si? Après tout pourquoi irai-t-il à l'académie dans ce cas? Pour maitriser l'art du kido, ne me faite pas rire.

Et puis ce gars là avait l'air d'en savoir des choses à propos du jeune homme. Cependant Byakuya décida que ce n'était pas le plus important tout de suite et qu'il aurait tout le loisir de s'expliquer avec le roux plus tard.

Pour l'instant il devait empêcher ce type louche de trouver Ichigo et gagner du temps pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider parce que noble ou pas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance contre ce type.

Grimmjow avait compris que le noble ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'importe l'époque, Kuchiki resterait Kuchiki. Même si ses paroles l'avaient blessé, il en avait abstraction et il allait protéger le roux coute que coute, c'est ce que disait son regard parce que son visage, lui, ne parlait pas. Alors il n'avait plus le choix, ça serait chiant à mourir de se battre contre ce gamin qui n'avait même pas encore de zanpakuto mais bon.. Tout les moyens sont bons.

Juste au moment où Byakuya cru qu'il allait mourir en voyant la lame s'abaisser sur lui, un éclair bleu traversa le mur derrière lui pour atteindre la poitrine de Grimmjow.

C'est les yeux écarquillés qu'il vit s'avancer devant lui, la personne qu'il avait décider de détester quelques minutes plus tôt.. Gin Ichimaru.

_« Si c'est pas une surprise... » _

Décidément, Grimmjow avait vraiment de la chance aujourd'hui.

_A Suivre... _

**Fini ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous Rebornx3 ! **

**Reviews ? °O° **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ohayo ! Désolée pour le retard mais je vais vous avouer le pourquoi du retard ! C'est parce que samedi j'ai été dormir à 5h du matin, je me suis levée tôt dimanche alors j'ai préféré être en retard d'un jour et avoir écrit quelque chose de ''potable'' que vous le taper dimanche et d'avoir n'importe quoi sachant que j'ai somnolé toute la journée dimanche ^^ **

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Donc rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

_**Cika: **__Et oui tu avais raison, il n'y a que Grimmjow pour rentrer de cette façon et de tout cassé notamment le seul moyen d'entrée :p Pour l'instant l'identité d'Ichigo est encore plus ou moins sauve. Moi aussi je l'adore *_* Merci pour tes compliments ^^ Je suis contente de voir que tu trouve que j'écris/décris bien Byakuya ! Au plaisir de te relire. Bonne Lecture._

_**Anonyme972: **__Tout d'abord avant de commencer... Pourquoi ''972'' ? ^^ Je me pose la question depuis un certain temps déjà :p. Bon passons à la réponse ! Franchement je suis trop fière d'avoir écrit un truc auquel tu ne t'y attendais pas. C'est sur que le fierté de Byakuya va en prendre un coup mais bon on est noble ou on ne l'est pas hein.. Tu as raison Grimmjow aime bien s'amuser, il aurait pas tué Bya-kun, comme tu l'as dit, juste amoché ^^ Pour revenir à tes idées tu peux être sure que je vais m'en servir en plus tu veux bien CHOUETTE ! Oh tu sais, l'idée de la discussion n'est pas abandonnée ! Je ne l'ai juste pas placé dans le chapitre précédent parce que je ne vois pas où j'aurais pu la placer mais elle sera sûrement dans celui-ci faut juste trouvé LE moment pour la mettre lol. Ah oui, la politesse de Grimmjow, il est peut-être idiot mais pas inconscient non plus. Ça le fait tout de suite mieux quand on est plus ou moins polit avec les gens, surtout quand c'est pas son époque et au moins il aura peut être des réponses.. Qui sait! T'en fais pas pour Ichigo il va bien trouvé un bobard quelconque, je lui fait confiance, il saura se sortir de ce mauvais pas. ^^ _

_PS: tu m'as mis ma 95 reviews mais j'apprécie l'attention! Bonne lecture. _

_**Trinity07: **__Ah! Tu t'attendais pas à Grimmjow ! o.o Super ! J'ai réussi à surprendre quelqu'un avec Grimm' (C'est pas drôle y a presque tout le monde qui l'avait mais pas toi! Trop bien merci ^^)_

_Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà tout prévu pour le coup du ''T'as pété la machine ! Comment on va faire pour rentrer !'' J'ai tout prévu, ça au moins j'y avais pensé ;p Ichi avait pas pris son zanpakuto pour avoir plus facile pour rentrer à l'académie ^^ Grimmjow est un taré comme tu l'as bien dit, il réfléchit pas... #sent le brûlé# Enfin il réfléchit... (pas souvent) Bon sur ce... Je te laisse et bonne lecture. _

_**Hikari: **__Tu mérite une punition pour ne pas avoir laissé de reviews la dernière fois mais bon vu que tu avais un motif valable je te pardonne :) Oh y a Takeshi et Hayato qui sont apparus O.O HAYATOOOOOO ! #cours après Hayato# Y a des moutons ! J'espère que tu trouveras ton ulqui/grimm XD Bisous ! Bonne lecture. _

**Voilà j'ai fini avec mon blabla encore désolée du retard et appréciez j'espère ce chapitre! Je vous retrouve plus bas. **

°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre XII.

Alors là, Byakuya était, comme qui dirait, sur le cul. Qui aurait cru que Gin Ichimaru viendrait le sauver? Certainement pas lui! Mais le fait était là et c'était vraiment humiliant pour lui de se faire sauver tel une princesse en détresse mais là c'était le noble en détresse.

Vite il fallait qu'il reprenne contenance, visage impassible, yeux qui reprennent leur dureté habituelle et pas cet air choqué, non mais, allez les yeux on écoute le seigneur Byakuya. Voilà c'est fait, bon maintenant se relever et avec la grâce dut à son statut de noble. Qu'est ce qu'il détestait être noble dans ces moment là. Il aurait tellement préféré être de naissance ''normale'' dans une famille plus aimante et moins à cheval sur les règlements mais bon, on ne choisis pas ses parents ni la famille dans laquelle on nait. C'est bien dommage.

Ah, l'autre psychopathe explose encore de rire et il regarde Ichimaru, il le connait aussi ? Vu la tête de Gin pas trop non.

Tiens, c'est la première fois que Ichimaru ouvre les yeux, il a de beaux yeux bleus quand même. Effrayant d'une certaine manière mais bon.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Gin venait d'arriver sur le lieu _(Nda: du crime °O° Grimm': On est pas dans les experts ici #tire l'auteur loin#)_ où la pression spirituelle s'était faite ressentir et comme par hasard, il s'était retrouvé chez Byakuya Kuchiki. Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses.

Il l'avait sauvé in extrémis du bleuté psychopathe avec un sort de kido. Dieu qu'il était content de maitriser le kido. En parlant kido, il fallait qu'il demande à Aizen si il ne pouvait pas aider le roux avec ses cours plutôt que lui. Il retirerait certainement des informations plus facilement à Ichigo que le mégalo à la mèche qu'il était.

Oui donc je disais, il avait réussis à sauvé le brun du bleu après quoi le bleuté avait explosé de rire puis l'avait regardé comme si ils se connaissaient.

_« On se connait? » _Ichimaru lui avait demandé cela d'une façon très décontractée mais il avait ouvert ses yeux qui laissaient entre-voir leur couleur bleu. Il avait remarqué que le jeune noble menait un débat avec lui-même et que finalement il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de lui.

_« Moi j'te connais en tout cas » _

Ce sourire était toujours accroché à ses lèvres comme si il n'avait que cette expression, ce qui au final n'est pas très original.

_« Si tu le dis, et pourquoi tu es ici? »_

_« Merde vous êtes chiant, j'veux bien être poli mais là faut pas pousser! J'veux l'shinigamis! »_

_« Le shinigamis? Pas très original comme réponse, il n'y a que ça ici » _Gin s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique, c'était un jeu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Surtout avec des fous, à croire qu'il les attirait.

_« Oh l'gamin veux jouer au grand? » _Grimmjow s'était approché lentement de l'argenté et avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme un animal qui venait juste de repérer son repas. _« C'est pas compliqué j'veux Kurosaki »_

L'intrus n'avait pas attendu de réponse et s'était élancé sur le plus jeune, prêt à s'amuser un peu plus qu'avec le brun qui les regardait sans pour autant bouger ne serait-ce que son petit doigts de noble.

Gin avait éviter le boulet de canon _(Nda; Ouais Grimm' est trop canon °Q° #se fait tirer par Ichigo#) _qu'était son ennemis de justesse, il avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre de cette attaque surprise qu'il devait déjà parer une lame.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Le combat qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Byakuya était tout simplement impressionnant, il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour venir en aide à Gin mais même si il avait voulu intervenir, il n'aurait fait que le gêner et lui causer des blessures alors il avait fait la seule chose dont il était présentement capable: attendre. Attendre que ce combat finisse, attendre de voir Ichigo et de lui demander une explication, attendre tout simplement que le temps passe.

Le combat était violent, les coup pleuvait et aucun des deux ne semblait fatigué plus que ça. Ichimaru commençait cependant à se fatiguer mais son opposant n'en menait pas large non plus, la sueur perlait sur son front et les blessure de son combat précédent se faisait maintenant ressentir.

°O°O°O°O°O°

« Merde, j'vais pas pouvoir continuer maint'nant faut que j'récupère... tss »

Grimmjow devait mettre un terme à ce combat parce que même si Ichimaru n'était qu'un gamin à cette époque, il était quand même puissant. Pas aussi puissant que lui certes, mais il n'avait pas encore récupéré convenablement de cette fichus guerre et si il voulait être au top pour se battre contre le roux il devait partir.

_« Bon c'est pas que j'mennuie ici mais j'ai autre chose à faire. »_

Grimmjow venait d'ouvrir un garganta et était déjà à moitié dedans lorsqu'il vit certains capitaines arriver et par miracle Kenpachi aussi.

_« On s'revera Ichimaru, le noble et toi le gars aux clochettes » _

Le garganta se ferma sur les visages ébahit de certains, soucieux d'autres et heureux d'une autre personne.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Gin s'avança vers le noble afin de vérifier si il n'avait rien mais au moment où il allait lui adresser la parole le noble disparut grâce au shunpo laissant son sauveur en plan les bras ballants.

Le brun avait quitté son domicile dès que ce Grimmjow était partit, il voulait avoir un explication avec le roux et il l'aurais peut importe ce que ça lui couterait. Il était même prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté et même à hausser le ton si il le fallait. C'est donc déterminé qu'il se rendit chez le roux.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et c'est un Ichigo à moitié endormis qui lui ouvrit la porte.

_« Byakuya ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Ichigo, il faut qu'on parle. »_

Oh oh, il l'avait appelé 'Ichigo', c'est toujours mauvais signe quand Byakuya l'appel par son prénom.

_« Viens, reste pas dehors, entre » _

C'est sur le dos droit du noble que la porte se referma.

_A suivre..._

**Voilà j'ai fini! Encore désolée pour le retard en plus il est déjà tard (22h58) mais j'ai pas pu publier plus tôt j'ai travaillé la journée et le temps de rentrer, de tout faire et de le taper ! Voilà l'heure qu'il est ! Encore désolée ! **

**Bisoux Rebornx3 ! **

**Reviews ? *_***


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde ! Cette fois je suis à l'heure. :D Bon j'ai pas grand chose à dire comme d'habitude ^^ mais bon. Merci pour toutes vos reviews *_* ça me fait super plaisir. **

**Depuis le début les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (mais ce n'est qu'un question de temps fois de Rebornx3 ^^) mais l'histoire elle est bel et bien à moi !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

_**Trinity07: **__Tout d'abord je te remercie pour ta review. Ah oui la tête d'Ichigo quand Byakuya va lui expliquer la situation ! Pour répondre à ta question (j'espère que mon résultat sera pas celui de Mayuri TxT), oui donc pour la fin, en fait je l'avais déjà en tête avant même de publier le premier chapitre mais bon ça peut changer en fonction de mes idées mais le coup de la machine c'était déjà prévu depuis... depuis avant même le début! ^^ #prie pour que le résultat soit...potable ?# sur ce bonne lecture ! _

_**Hikari: **__Ta punition? Tu vas devoir... manger le nouveau plat de Shinji ! :D Je l'ai vu et il a l'air... appétissant n_n'' #sort un plat de son dos qui ressemble à...une gelée verte et qui...qui bouge o.o# En espérant qu'il te plaise ! Sur ce bon appétit ! Merci de me soutenir ! bonne lecture. _

_**Anonyme972: **__Wouah ! *_* j'ai eu droit à deux reviews pour le prix d'une ! Merci! Tu veux fêter cet anniversaire avec moi ? #sort le champomy et le gâteau au chocolat# Non, non, non, je ne vous (t') ait pas oublié! Désolée pour l'attente mais bon le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit... Non? Ouf je suis pardonnée #soupire de soulagement# Ahahahaha le sadisme est en moi xD .. A suivre! … Non je plaisante tu as la suite maintenant. Je sais c'est cruel de couper comme ça...Pour ma tête dimanche passé vaut mieux pas savoir... J'ai somnolé tout la journée mais je vous ai quand même posté le chapitre.. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas le faire mais bon je vous aime trop pour ça ^^ Merci pour l'explication du '972' xD ça me perturbais trop u_u'' (Toi aussi tu connais les ondes ultra négatives des gars de Bleach mais j'ai des arguments de tailles contre eux nyahahahaha) Bon je pense avoir tout dit sur ce bonne lecture et merci pour ta review *_*_

_**Cika: **__Aaaaah oui je sais c'était court TwT mais je vais essayer de faire plus long cette fois et merci pour avoir quand même laisser une review ^^ j'apprécie :3 T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ! -Oui je sais merci toi on les voit pas trop donc difficile de te retourner le compliment. -... Qui sait, je vais peut-être pas les mettre ensemble, mes envies peuvent changer :D je préfère le ser-nard quoique ren-pent est pas mal non plus... Choix difficile. Ne t'inquiète pas Shinji revient dans ce chapitre-ci normalement ! Bonne lecture. _

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Bonne lecture et **_**Hikari **_**bon appétit aussi xD **

°O°O°O°O°O°

Byakuya s'était installé et Ichigo revenait avec du thé vert qu'il venait justement de préparer, il posa une des deux tasses fumantes devant le jeune noble et l'autre devant lui, une fois que ce fut fait, il repris sa place à savoir en face de Byakuya.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, pas un de ces silences pesant mais plutôt un de ces silences apaisants. C'est Byakuya qui rompit le silence en complimentant le roux sur son thé qu'il trouvait excellent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun reprit la parole et annonça d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et posée:

_« La soul Society s'est faite attaquée ce soir. »_

Le roux accusa le coup mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander quoique ce soit, le noble avait repris la parole.

_« La Soul Society s'est faite attaquée par un homme, enfin un homme pas vraiment c'était plutôt un hollow avec un Zanpakuto, non deux Zanpakuto mais apparemment seul un lui appartiendrait. Cette ''personne'' avait une vraie tête de psychopathe et si Ichimaru n'était pas intervenus, je serais mort... »_

_« Gin à... » _Ichigo avait les yeux qui s'agrandissait au fur et a mesure que le noble relatait ses dernières aventures. Quand le roux l'avait interrompu, il lui avait lancé un regarde made in Kuchiki qui l'avait fait taire au milieu de sa phrase. Le brun continua son récit comme si Kurosaki ne l'avait pas interrompu.

_« Il avait des cheveux bleus et un sourire de psychopathe constamment accroché aux lèvres. Il m'a dit être à la recherche d'un certain shinigamis. Ce shinigamis se nomme Kurasaki Ichigo. »_

Ichigo ressemblait maintenat à un poisson qu'on aurait sortit de l'eau mais il se reprit plus ou moins vite, comme quoi fréquenter un noble de glace pouvait toujours servir, son froncement de sourcil habituel avait repris sa place.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Byakuya? » _Tant qu'à faire, autant jouer les idiots jusqu'au bout, il n'était plus à sa près.

_« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Cet homme était à ta recherche, à celle du shinigamis Kurosaki Ichigo. Et maintenant, je pense que je mérite quelques explications. » _Le ton du noble ne laissait place à aucuns refus et ça il l'avait bien compris.

Le roux soupira, est ce qu'il devait tout raconter à Byakuya, au risque de se faire prendre pour un fou ou bien lui raconter un mensonge assez crédible pour que l'aristocrate l'avale. De toute façon il était devenus un maître dans cet art ces derniers temps. En même temps c'est pas comme si il avait le choix.. Il était devant un choix cornélien, quelque soit son choix rien de positif n'en ressortirait ou alors si il jouait la carte de l'honnêteté avec le jeune Kuchiki, il aurait peut-être un allié à cette époque et puis ce n'était pas comme si il n'était pas une personne de confiance n'est ce pas ? Mais bon qui vivra verra !

Ichigo avait décidé.. Il allait jouer le tout pour le tout et advienne ce qu'il pourra.

°O°O°O°O°O°

C'était quoi se délire ? Un gars aux cheveux bleus, stylé la couleur cela dit en passant, qui arrive tranquille à la Soul Society et qui explose tout! Merci mais question nettoyage ils ont déjà suffisamment à faire avec ce dégénéré de Kenpachi qui dès qu'il voit quelqu'un et qu'il s'ennuie l'attaque ni une ni deux et voilà des trou partout c'est plus du gruyère qu'autre chose maintenant, en même temps quand on a pas le sens de l'orientation on va toujours tout droit pas vrai ? C'est qu'il était habitué à se perdre le Shinji mais bon... Il explosait pas les murs lui, il faisait des détours qu'il préfère appeler des promenades ça le fait plus quand il rencontre quelqu'un.

Mais là n'est pas la question, il se prend pour qui se gars là et dire qu'il recherche SON roux ! Et attend depuis quand c'est son roux ? Bon c'est pas grave et aussi ils se connaissent d'où se gars moitié hollow moitié shinigamis ? Il à pas l'intention de lui voler quand même parce qu'il allait pas se laisser faire.

Depuis qu'il avait enfin accepté qu'il serait peut-être amoureux du roux, c'est-à-dire à partir de maintenant et il allait tout faire pour le conquérir, enfin tout c'est vite dit. Faut déjà qu'il accepte cette idée d'avoir changé de bord mais bon déjà ressentir de la jalousie c'est bon signe non?

Il ne ressentait pas que de la jalousie, il avait eu peur que cette bête assoiffée de son Ichigo ne le trouve et Kami-sama il ne préférait pas y penser. Il avait été soulagé quand ils étaient tous arrivés chez les Kuchiki, même Kenpachi exploit, et qu'il l'avait vu partir au Hueco Mundo parce que c'était le seul endroit où conduisait ce passage qu'il avait créé mais maintenant il allait avoir d'autre problème... Problème nommé Zaraki Kenpachi qui veux absolument se battre contre le (pas si) mystérieux Kurosaki.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il a quelqu'un à aller voir. C'est donc sur de ses nouvelles résolutions que le beau, grand et fort _(Nda: noté l'ironie accompagnant ces propos.. Shinji: Mais c'est pas ironique c'est totalement vrai! #l'auteur tire Shinji loin de son chapitre et l'enferme avec... Mayuri# Shinji: Noooooon je serais sage.. TxT) _capitaine de la cinquième division quitta la demeure des nobles afin de se rendre chez le jeune roux, sous les yeux de ses amis.

_« Qu'est ce qui lui prend à ce taré de partir comme ça alors qu'on a pas encore finit ici? » _Kensei se posait des questions quant à l'état mental de son ami. Cela faisait seulement deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés et ils avait encore des domestiques à interroger.

_« Qui sait ? » _Lisa avait dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin et cette lueur perverse qu'elle abordait lorsqu'elle lisait ses ''revues porno''. Pauvre Shinji, il espérait que le blond saurais se sortir de ce mauvais pas parce qu'avoir Lisa sur le dos signifiait la fin de toute vie sociale.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Gin avait été faire un compte rendu de l'attaque et de sa soirée à son ''maitre'' qu'il amusait à rendre vert de rage. Tiens, il avait remplacé son trône. Il lui avait expliqué les détails de l'attaques et lui avait décrit Grimmjow, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il était à la recherche d'une certaine personne mais il n'avait pas donné de nom, sous prétexte que le bleuté n'avait rien dit. Il lui avait expliqué que ce dernier s'était réfugié au Hueco Mundo mais encore une fois, il avait passé sous silence le fait qu'il semblait le connaître.

Une fois qu'il eu finit de raconter avec précision ou presque les derniers événements à Aizen, celui-ci eut son sourire si mielleux et si hypocrite, que Gin s'était un jour juré d'en aborder un qui ferrait pâlir le sien, et prit la parole.

_« Ça commence à devenir intéressant, je me demande qu'est ce qu'est réellement ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack, malheureusement je ne peux me rendre au Hueco Mundo moi-même ces temps-ci, j'ai mon cher capitaine constamment sur le dos. Je vais devoir attendre sa prochaine visite. » _puis il ajouta plus pour lui même que pour Gin _« Je me demande aussi si cela est en rapport avec Ichigo-kun, depuis qu'il est arrivé à l'académie il se passe d'étranges choses... Tu vas devoir faire bien attention à lui Gin... Je veux être au courant de ses moindre faits et geste c'est entendus ? » _

La pression spirituelle qu'exerça Aizen sur Gin suffit à le faire plier et il dut accepter les ordres de son supérieur et il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« cela s'annonce plus dur que prévu, je vais devoir être vigilant et plus rusé que cet espèce de mégalomane obsédé... Fait attention Ichigo » C'est sur cette pensée que le jeune espion rentra chez lui retrouver sa sœur d'adoption.

°O°O°O°O°O°

La tension était maintenant présente entre Ichigo et Byakuya. Kurosaki s'agita quelque peu sur sa place, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait expliquer sa situation à Byakuya et Kuchiki lui sentait bien cette guerre intérieure que le roux semblait mener.

Ichigo prit une grande inspiration et décida de tout dire à Byakuya tout de suite avant que le peu de courage qui lui restait ne s'envole.

_« Euh.. Byakuya ce que je vais te dire va te sembler étrange non carrément impossible et tu vas s'en doute me prendre pour un fou mais je t'assure que c'est la stricte vérité. Une fois que je t'aurais dit ça, tu ne voudra peut-être plus me voir ni ma parler mais garde juste le secret s'il te plait » _

Byakuya se demandais bien ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans cet état et il lui promit de le laisser parler sans l'interrompre mais il devait bien avouer que ça le tracassait cette histoire.

Ichigo lui raconta donc toute son histoire, comment il était devenus shinigamis, comment il l'avait rencontré, découvert la trahison d'une certaine personne et la guerre qu'il avait menée contre cette même personne, qui était vraiment Grimmjow et que l'autre zanpakuto qu'il avait avec lui devait être le sien. Il lui raconta aussi comment il avait quitté sa famille, ses amis et son amant pour venir ici afin d'offrir un meilleur futur à toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait quitte même à sacrifier son futur et tout ce qu'il avait.

A la fin de son récit, Ichigo avait baissé la tête pour ne pas voir la réaction de Byakuya mais il releva la tête sitôt après les paroles du Kuchiki.

_« Je te crois. » _C'est trois mots, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il les entendrait sortir de la bouche du noble et même si il voulait croire à une blague, Ichigo ne pouvait douter de ces paroles. Il voyait dans les yeux du noble une telle sincérité qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

C'était pareil du côté du noble, même si au début il voulait croire à une farce de très mauvais goût certes, mais à une farce quand même quand il avait vu tout les sentiments passer dans les yeux u roux il n'avait plus le choix que de le croire et il avait dit ses paroles sans même y réfléchir. Il avait décidé de le soutenir et de protéger ce secret peu importe le prix.

Il commençait à se faire tard et Ichigo proposa au noble de loger chez lui pour cette nuit, proposion que le noble accepta de bon cœur, même si il le montrait peu. Cependant, Ichigo eu quand même droit à un fin sourire de la part du noble et c'est tout deux l'esprit léger qu'ils s'endormirent. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'une autre personne avait entendue cette conversation. Derrière la porte se trouvait Hirako Shinji, capitaine de la cinquième division, près à frapper à la porte mais la main en suspens et choqué face à ses révélations pour le moins inattendues. Il décida de retourner chez lui l'esprit embrouillé par tout ça.

_A Suivre..._

**Voilà j'ai enfin bouclé ce chapitre, je vous avoue que j'ai longuement hésité à faire qu'Ichigo révèle tout à Byakuya. En fait je voulais les interrompre par l'entrée de Shinji mais je pense que cette version ci ferra avancé un peu plus les choses. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Merci d'avoir lu! A la semaine prochaine! Reviews ? *_* Rebornx3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yoho tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Il est un peu spécial parce que c'est une dédicace spéciale. Ben oui, c'est parce que j'ai pas eu cette idée pour ce chapitre alors voilà. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Alors comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire sortie de mon petit cerveau. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

_**Mina: **__Merci____pour ta review! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu trouve ça de plus en plus intéressante . Je ne sais pas si je ferrais intervenir d'autre personnage venus du futur, on verra bien sur le moment de l'inspiration mais normalement non._

_**Hikari: **__Je répond comme d'habitude à mon rôle d'auteur en te répondant :p Pour ton indigestion, je suis désolée, mais si ça peut te rassurer j'ai du jouer le rôle de cobaye. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans le chapitre précédent mais je ne vais pas toujours faire de la bagarre ! Je ne saurais pas m'en sortir OxO et puis avec l'autre chapitre, je met un peu les points sur les i, enfin j'espère sinon ben tant pis XD Bon je vais essayer de te mettre de la bagarre mais je sais pas si je vais y arriver ! Mukuro, sort de ce corps ! _

_**Anonyme972: **__J'en reviens pas.. Je t'ai choquée ! Je suis surprise ! Finalement je suis peut-être pas si prévisible ^^ Tu vas avoir les réponses à tes questions bientôt, très bientôt ^^ Pour la machine j'ai déjà tout prévu et Urahara aussi ! On fait la paire tout les deux ! Ouf ! Je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi à gérer mon truc là, qui ressemble à un milkshake, on prend le tout et on mélange n_n'' C'est sur qu'Aizen n'est pas idiot pas comme certain.. Je ne vise personne bien entendu #fixe shinji# mais bon comme tu le dis si bien « Avoir un Kuchiki dans son camps c'est la réussite assuré » pas vrai ! Je ne promet rien quant à la réaction de Shinji même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée la dessus. Il faut juste que quelqu'un lui mette du plomb dans la cervelle à celui-là! En espérant que ce chapitre ta plaise ! Bonne lecture._

_**Trinity07: **__Ouais ils sont amis et comme on dit : amis pour la vie xD ! Oui, Aizen a remplacé son trône, j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant cette petite phrase. Tu m'étonne qu'il allait le remplacer, il allait pas non plus s'asseoir sur un trône abimé ! Tu image l'horreur ? Bien évidemment qu'Ichigo n'a pas décliné l'identité de son amant, ça serait trop facile. Mais c'est pas de ma faute. C'est à cause d'une certaine personne qui fait ressortir mon côté sadique j'y peux rien. ^^'' Hé, le noble il a du tact pour amorcer les conversations xD. Merci pour ta review et tu vas être servie sur Grim' dans ce chapitre-ci. Bonne lecture. _

**Voilà c'est tout pour les réponses, encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'encourage à toujours faire de mon mieux pour vous ! Comme je le disais: chapitre spécial pour **_**Anonyme972 **_**qui m'a donnée l'idée de ce chapitre ! Profite bien! Et bonne lecture à tous. **

°O°O°O°O°O°

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était l'un des espada les plus puissant, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait avant de se faire battre par un stupide gamin roux. Il avait subit la plus grande honte de sa vie. Lui, l'espada le plus cruel, le plus psychopathe et je passe d'autre compliments qu'il recevait de temps en temps, s'était fait battre par un gamin tout juste sortis des jupons de sa mère. Mais parole de Jaggerjack, il n'allait pas se laisser faire et il aurait sa vengeance peu importe les moyens qu'il devrait employer.

Okay, il avait dit ''peu importe'' mais bon, vus dans quel merdier il s'était foutu on pouvait affirmer qu'en plus d'être l'un des espada le plus respecté, il était aussi l'un des plus grand idiot que cette terre ait porté. En même temps on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, être beau, fort et intelligent. Lui il était beau et fort mais malheureusement pas très intelligent, il préférait foncé dans le tas tête baissé que de réfléchir à une stratégie qui n'allait surement pas fonctionner alors voilà.

Et maintenant, il maudissait sa bêtise. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête ce jour là pour qu'il se jette dans cette drôle de machine que le roux avait utilisé juste quelques instants auparavant.

°O°O°O°O°O°

La guerre était finie depuis quelques temps déjà et Grimmjow ne parvenait à digérer sa défaite contre le roux et il avait commencé, peu de temps après s'être remis de ses blessures dues aux combats qu'il avait menés, à suivre le jeune shinigamis et ses amis sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte. Pendant la guerre, il avait amélioré son contrôle sur son énergie spirituelle et était devenus un maitre, enfin c'était peut-être un peu exagéré mais il n'en était pas loin.

Il avait donc commencé à épier Ichigo, attendant le moment propice pour l'attaquer et pour prendre sa revanche tant attendue. Mais voilà, comme le destin était contre lui, juste au moment où il s'était enfin décidé, il avait fallu que le stupide mec au bob l'appel et l'envoie dans cette machine.

Encore une drôle d'idée de cet Uraha-machin et il avait attendu, attendu que Kurosaki réapparaisse mais malgré toute la patience dont il était capable, ce dernier n'était jamais revenus au grand dam du bleuté.

C'est en entendant une conversation entre plusieurs shinigamis qu'il avait eu la réponse à sa question: le roux était partit dans le passé laissant tout derrière lui pour vaincre cet espèce de faux roi qu'était Aizen. Si les shinigamus croyaient qu'il allait laisser faire ça sans y ajouter son grain de sel, ils se mettaient le doigts dans l'œil et la preuve... Il avait forcé le barrage de shinigamis devant l'entrée du magasin et s'était rendu dans la pièce où la machine semblait l'attendre en plus elle était déjà programmée. C'est déjà un problème en moins pas vrais.

Alors il avait fait comme d'habitude, il avait plongé tête et conneries la première, il avait au préalable pris le couteau du gamin et il était entré dans la machine. Juste avant de se sentir partir, comme aspiré, il avait lancé un céro qui avait normalement détruit la machine, il aurait la paix comme ça.. Et le voilà dans le passé, il s'était retrouvé à se battre contre, comment il s'appelle encore le gars aux clochettes? Enfin, le gars aux clochettes quoi, puis devant le noble version miniature, d'ailleurs il avait trouvé ça assez amusant, il avait déjà cette capacité à rester impassible face à n'importe quoi et c'était vraiment impressionnant quand même mais il restait un gamin. Juste au moment où il avait voulu lui faire bien mal, pas le tuer, où serait le plaisir sinon hein? Il avait été interrompu par.. et quelle surprise, le bras droit d'Aizen version miniature. Là il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire tellement il trouvait la situation ridicule, c'était quoi la suite ? Aizen en tutu ? A cette pensée, son rire avait redoublé mais il s'était vite repris et avait engagé le combat contre mini-Gin mais il sentait que les shinigamis arrivaient et ces blessures n'étaient pas tout à fait cicatrisées. Il avait donc choisis l'option du retrait stratégique. Il aurait tout le temps de retrouver Kurosaki.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Urahara se tenait devant les restes de sa machine, celle qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire. Il regardait les débris d'un œil... amusé mais c'était difficile à voir avec son bob et son éventail déplié devant son visage.

Il se retourna vers Yoruichi quand celle-ci arriva, elle constata l'ampleur des dégâts et ensuite Kisuke, elle fit plusieurs fois le même trajet avec ses yeux avant de soupirer et d'exprimer ses pensées.

_« Tu es heureux du résultat Kisuke? » _Elle avait dis ça sans ressentir un quelconque sentiments si ce n'est celui du désespoir, un désespoir vraiment très profond face au comportement enfantin de celui qu'elle considérait comme son plus vieil ami.

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Yoruichi, je suis assez triste pour ma machine, j'y avais mis tellement de cœur à la construire et regarde son état maintenant. » _Le ton qu'il avait employé ne ressemblait à rien d'une personne triste, c'était plus son ton habituel, celui assez irritant qu'il utilisait tout les jours, comme si il se moquait de vous mais à force Yoruichi s'y était habitué.

_« Menteur, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ça t'amuse n'est ce pas? »_

_« Allons, allons, où serait le plaisir si il y arrivait tout de suite tu ne trouve pas? » _Il avait replié son éventail et avait un sourire qui exprimait clairement ses intentions.

_« Et j'imagine que tu as déjà tout prévu quant aux possibilités qui pourrait se présenter. Et vas tu le dire à sa famille, ses amis et Shinji? » _

_« Évidemment que j'ai tout prévu, pour qui me prends-tu? Je ne pense pas que ça serve à quelque chose de les prévenir, de toute façon que pourraient-ils faire? » _

Yoruichi ne répliqua rien face au plan que son ami avait monté, elle soupira juste et elle le prévint que si il y avait le moindre problème pour Ichigo il risquait gros, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il avait déjà tout prévu. C'est sur ces paroles que Urahara laissa Yoruichi seule face aux décombres de la machine.

_« J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais Kisuke. » _Et elle quitta la pièce au shunpo.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Zangetsu et Shiro étaient de retour dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo. Zangetsu était heureux de retrouver le confort du monde intérieur du jeune shinigamis et le calme qui l'accompagnait. Il regarda le ciel, il y avait quelques nuages mais il ne pleuvait pas. Zangetsu détestait la pluie, il l'avait connue trop souvent et il était heureux qu'il ne pleuve plus.

Shiro lui était heureux aussi, il était de retour au sein de _« Sa Majesté », _il allait avoir plein d'occasion pour échanger sa place de destrier contre celle du roi mais pour l'instant il devait se tenir tranquille et observer. Il devait attendre que son roi reprenne possession du vieux Zangetsu.

Ils avaient pu regagner sa ''maison'' parce que l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus les avait emmené avec lui dans le passé et leur avait donné l'occasion de retrouver leur shinigamis mais ils devaient attendre et se taire. Le gars au bob qu'il détestait les avait matérialisé et leur avait expliqué qu'ils allaient pouvoir rejoindre Ichigo mais que lorsque ça sera le cas, ils devront se taire et faire comme si ils n'étaient pas là jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo soit en possession de son zanpakuto.

D'ici là Shiro aurait tout le loisir d'observer la vie du roux à travers ses yeux sans que celui-ci ne le sache. Rien qu'à l'idée de tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, les secrets qu'Ichigo s'évertuait à cacher, qu'il allait enfin connaître, c'était tout simplement jouissif pour un hollow tel que lui.

Oh, oh, le noble venait d'arriver et il voulait lui parler, Kurosaki était nerveu, intéressant tout ça. Qu'allait-il faire ? Lui avouer ou inventer un mensonge, c'était les pensées du roux. Finalement il avait tout avouer.

Shiro était sur que la suite promettait d'être amusante surtout que le chéris d'Ichigo les avait entendus, il avait tellement eu peur de la réaction du Kuchiki que le roux n'avait même pas sentit sa présence derrière la porte.

Le hollow d'Ichigo se retenait de rire pour ne pas alerter le shinigamis de sa présence et Zangetsu qui continuait de regarder le ciel comme le vieux qu'il était.

_« Intéressant... » _ ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononçât.

_A Suivre... _

**Je suis morte x_x **

**J'ai fini, il est exactement 23h11, je me lève demain à 6h et je viens de finir de boucler ce chapitre ! Je suis littéralement sur les rotules. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Surtout à toi **_** Anonyme972! **_

**Merci de m'avoir lu, au plaisir de vous revoir tous très bientôt. A la semaine prochaine. **

**Rebornx3. Reviews ? *-* **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ! Je suis déjà de retour^^ Bon j'avoue que vous avez faillit ne pas avoir ce chapitre. Je suis en train de travailler sur mon travail de fin d'année, je dois l'avoir fini pour vendredi alors voilà faut travailler dessus ^^ Donc petite pause entre deux recherches et me voilà :D**

**Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

_**Crunch:**__ Wouah, tu as lu les 15 chapitres d'un coup ! *_* Je suis surprise d'autant plus que l'histoire te plait alors que tu n'aime pas le yaoi °O° ! Merci de ta review et voilà la suite! _

_**Trinity07: **__J'adore les surnoms que Grimm' donne à tout le monde surtout à Urahara! *_* C'est original non? (Je me flatte un peu là ^^'' #regarde ses chevilles# ça va elles survivent :p) Oui, oui il a tout prévu le scientifique et oui j'avoue j'ai des idées tordues... Faut pas être normal pour imaginer Aizen en tutu O_O (je suis sure qu'après ça tu t'es imaginé Aizen en tutu rose faisant la ballerine) Byakuya est encore jeune et stupide.. Il était trop choqué par toutes ces révélations.. ça en fait beaucoup en une fois.. Merci pour ta review... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_**Anonyme972: **__#tend un paquet de mouchoir# je pense que je vais te faire des dons de mouchoirs vu comme tu es partie :p J'ai envie de dire: Félicitation tu l'as mérité ce chapitre ! Merci pour tes conseils, tes encouragements et de toujours suivre cette fiction! :D Je suis contente d'avoir pu égaillé ta fin de semaine ! #soupire# Je suis soulagée de voir que le résultat te plait. Ahaa ! Je t'ai encore surprise ! Tu t'y attendais pas à Shiro et Zangetsu ! Trop contente! Pour Shinji je vais pas mettre Hyori ça serait pas drôle XD Où serait la surprise ? Donc surprise :3 #pleure de joie# Merci..snif... tu l'as même relut plusieurs fois...snif c'est trop gentil *_* Je suis contente de voir que ma fiction prenne de l'ampleur comme tu dis, et je suis toujours super contente quand je vois dans ma boite mail que j'ai reçu une review *_* ! j'espère pouvoir continuer à te satisfaire ainsi que les autres lecteurs et je suis bien déterminée à finir cette fiction coute que coute! C'est une promesse ! Je te remercie une fois de plus pour tes encouragements. Sur ce je te laisse apprécier ce chapitre. _

_**Access: **__OxO Tu m'épie ? XD Non sans blague merci d'avoir laissé une review même après quinze chapitre, savoir qu'on lit ce que j'écris fait extrêmement plaisir! Tu vas avoir la suite de l'histoire dans ce chapitre je le promet (enfin j'espère que ça va pas partir dans tout les sens ._.) Pour ta deuxième review j'ai bien compris ta question. Donc pour y répondre: Ichigo à bien dit à Bya qu'il avait un amant et un traitre mais évidemment il n'a pas dit qui était les personnes concernées.. ça ne serait vraiment pas amusant ! Et puis comme on dit: Sadique un jour, sadique toujours xD J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Ps: c'est chouette que le chapitre n'ait pas suivit l'histoire ça t'a fait sortir de ta cachette, maintenant je sais que tu m'épie *_* Je plaisante ! Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews._

_**Hikari:**__ Bah comme d'habitude merci de ta review et je te dis bonne nuit alors :p Je tiens pas à être mordu à mort si je venais à te réveiller OxO ! ^^ Et bonne lecture._

**Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Je vais essayer de toujours faire mieux ! Sur ce bonne lecture. **

**Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai voulu vous poster ce chapitre samedi mais j'avais tellement à faire et le stresse de savoir ce que je dois mettre dans mon travail que ça m'a fait tout oublié ^^ J'espère quand même que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. :D**

°O°O°O°O°O°

Voilà une semaine que Byakuya et Shinji était au courant du problème d'Ichigo et mine de rien ça les travaillait tout de même beaucoup. Comme à son habitude, Byakuya ne laissait rien paraître et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Cependant si il y avait eu un point positif dans cette histoire, c'était que Byakuya et Ichigo étaient nettement plus proche qu'avant. De la manière que le jeune Kuchiki se confiait quelques fois au roux et inversement.

Du côté de Shinji c'était on ne peut plus délicat, avoir entendue toutes ces choses sur le roux lui avait embrouillé l'esprit et ses amis s'en rendait bien compte. Il avait pensé tellement pensé à ça durant la semaine que même son travail qui n'était déjà pas fort génial en pâtissait.

Au début il avait voulu croire à une blague mais il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence que ça n'était pas possible: le roux était un génie sauf en kido mais bon là n'était pas le problème, de plus il était évident pour quelqu'un d'assez observateur qu'il se retenait lors de ses entrainements (oui ça lui arrive de faire un tour à l'académie ni vu, ni connu lorsqu'il s'ennuie un peu trop mais bon.. tout le monde fait ça pas vrai!). Et aussi quand il y repensait, il avait eu l'air extrêmement surpris lors de leur première rencontre. Il était donc arrivé à la conclusion que le roux cachait quelque chose... Mais de là à venir du futur c'était pas un peu tiré par les cheveux et croyez moi question cheveux il s'y connait, parole d'Hirako.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il vienne du futur et qu'il y avait un traitre parmi eux qui le gênait, de toute façon il était quasiment sur que le traitre était Aizen, fallait être aveugle pour pas le voir, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des gens qui sont bien gentil, bien poli mais qui cache leur véritable puissance, excepté Ichigo mais bon pour la politesse on repassera. Donc oui, ce qui le plus c'était bien sur le fait qu'il ait un amant. Bon d'un côté c'était une bonne chose, au moins Ichigo était gay mais de l'autre c'était qui ce gars qui avait SON roux pour lui tout seul? Le plus ironique dans l'histoire, c'était que juste au moment où il avait enfin admit qu'il était attiré par le roux qu'il avait aussi appris qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Si il n'avait pas été lui, Shinji se serait taper la tête contre les murs de son bureau mais il avait une image à garder et avec une tête défiguré l'image était réduite de...85%.

Il soupira donc une énième fois depuis le début de la journée c'est à dire, depuis cinq heures grand maximum avant de repartir à l'assaut des papiers qui le regardait d'un drôle d'œil depuis son bureau. C'est donc déprimé qu'il continua de signer les papiers pour diverses requêtes.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Les amis de Shinji s'étaient tous réunis et en général quand ils arrivaient au point de se réunir ce n'était jamais bon signe.

_« Les amis l'heure est grave! »_ c'était Lisa qui avait pris la parole mais comme toujours personne ne l'écoutait mais elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire allait forcement attirer l'attention de ses collègues et amis. _« Shinji est amoureux. »_ et elle avait eu raison, juste après avoir dit cette phrase tous s'étaient tu et l'avaient regardé comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, ce qui était peut-être vrai mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Le silence qui venait de se répandre dans la pièce était quelque peu gênant mais il ne dura même pas plus de deux minutes avant que les commentaires et les éclats de rire se fassent entendre.

_« Tu n'espère pas nous faire avaler ça Lisa! »_ Hyori n'arrivait pas à se contenir de rire tellement ce que Lisa venait de dire lui semblait absurde. Shinji, ce pervers coureur de jupons amoureux? Non c'était tout bonnement impensable, impossible.

_« Je suis tout à fait sérieuse, et je suis prête à parier qu'il est amoureux de ce Ichigo dont il nous a déjà parlé. » _Lisa était vraiment très sérieuse, tellement que ça fit arrêté les rires de ses amis. Elle avait cette tête sérieuse qu'elle avait habituellement mais il y avait quelque chose en plus et s'en était presque effrayant.

_« Euh, Lisa, tu ne crois tout de même pas ce que tu dis? Shinji est un coureur de jupons, il ne va certainement pas tomber amoureux comme ça, d'autant plus si c'est un homme... Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais tu dois lire un peu trop de yaoi.. » _Rose voulu ajouter quelque chose mais le regard noir que lui lançait Lisa était assez clair pour qu'il comprenne que si il ajoutait ne serait-ce qu'un mot, il finirait six pieds sous terre.

Alors que Rose se tassait un peu plus sur lui même ses compagnons le regardaient d'un œil admiratif face au courage qui lui avait fallu pour dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas.

Lisa reprit plus sérieusement que précédemment, si possible, _« Ecoutez moi tous, je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que Shinji court après tout ce qui bouge mais je suis sure et certaine, qu'il est bel et bien amoureux et je suis prête à parier tout mes magazines que c'est de cet Ichigo. » _

Alors là, ils étaient tous sur le cul, Lisa prête à parier ses livres porno juste parce qu'elle croit que Shinji avait viré de bord... C'était pas un peu... exagéré ? La fin du monde allait arrivé c'est ça ?

_« Je veux bien te croire, la perverse aux lunettes, mais qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça? » _Kensei avait parlé de sa voix bourrue habituelle ce qui avait brisé le silence, qui de nouveau, régnait.

Un sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres de la brune qui était satisfaite d'avoir l'attention de son auditoire.

_« Et bien, je suis sure que vous l'avez tous remarqué mais depuis une semaine, Shinji se comporte de façon bizarre. Il soupire toutes les trente secondes, il à l'air déprimé et il ne fait même plus attention à toutes les filles qui l'entourent. Il se comporte comme une jeune fille face à son premier amour! »_

_« C'est peut-être vrai mais qui te dis que c'est du gamin qu'il est amoureux? » _Love avait pris la responsabilité de parlé, Rose encore sous le choc du regard de Lisa et les autres tenant un minimum à leur vie, bien qu'il soit déjà mort.

_« J'attendais que l'on me pose cette question. Vous vous souvenez de l'attaque de l'intrus de la semaine dernière? » _Tous firent un 'oui' silencieux de la tête. _« Et bien, vous savez qu'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un, j'ai découvert que ce Kurosaki qu'il recherchait s'appelle Ichigo. Et je vous ferrais remarqué que Shinji est directement partit de chez les nobles pour aller on ne sait où. Je suis prête à parier qu'il était partis voir après Ichigo mais quand il est revenus, il était déjà dans cet état. Il a donc du se passer quelque chose là bas. » _

C'était officiel, Lisa venait bel et bien d'une autre planète mais son raisonnement se tenait... Alors Shinji serait tomber amoureux.. et d'un gamin... Faut avouer que la pilule est dure à avaler mais bon.. C'était pas impossible en même temps on parle de Shinji.

Enfin ils devront juste surveiller ça de près.. très près.

_« J'imagine que Shinji étant ce qu'il est, il faudra que quelqu'un aille lui parler. » _Rose avait pensé tout haut et quand il releva la tête il se surpris à maudire sa stupide manie de penser tout haut.

_« C'est tellement gentil à toi de te proposer Rose. » _Mashiro avait dit ça avait son sourire habituel mais il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix et que cette fois il ne pourrait pas compter sur le soutien de son ami de toujours, Love. C'est donc dans un soupire à fendre l'âme, qu'il releva la tête, fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et répondit:

_« Mais c'est tout à fait naturel de venir en aide à ses amis pas vrai? » _

Les autres le regardait avec différentes expressions, de la compassion (mon œil ouais) passant par l'amusement et pour finir vers le regard satisfait de Lisa.

Ça n'allait pas être facile de parler à cette tête de mule..

_A Suivre... _

**Voilà fini, et je dois vous avouer que je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre :/ Mais je vous promet que la semaine prochaine il sera beaucoup mieux ! (Le stresse du TFA fini ça ira forcement mieux!) Sinon je vous remercie d'avoir lu ! **

**A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! **

**Rebornx3.. Reviews ? *_***


	17. Chapter 17

**Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sauf que je suis super heureuse ! J'ai finis mon travail, et j'ai eu des super bons points en physique alors que je suis super nulle XD **

**Donc comme d'hab les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fais que les ****emprunter et les soumettre à mon imagination. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

_**Hikari: **__Merci de ta review même si tu n'as rien dire ^^ Bonne lecture. _

_**Access: **__Aaah cette fois j'ai carrément droit à trois reviews pour un chapitre ! Oui j'ai vu aussi qu'elle s'était dédoublée ta review.. bizarre en fait c'est parce que tu as attendu 15 chapitres avant de me laisser une review.. le site se venge XD Je le savais ! Tu m'épie.. c'est ça en fait l'impression d'être observée que j'ai huuum c'est bon à savoir xD Non je plaisante :p Ouf contente d'avoir pu répondre à ta question ! … avant de finir ma réponse.. N'oublie pas.. que je n'oublie pas que je sais que tu m'observe XD (wouah compliquée la phrase xD) Bisous et encore merci de tes reviews et bonne lecture. _

_**Crunch: **__Je peux te poser une question si c'est pas indiscret ? :x Tu es une fille ou un garçon ? XD Mais bon t'es pas obligé de répondre hein. En tout cas merci pour ta review et aussi de lire ma fiction. Bis et bonne lecture. _

_**Anonyme972:**__ Rose va se reconvertir en psychologue.. je suis sure que ça lui irait à merveille comme métier.. shinigamis reconverti en psy (et ça rime ^^'') Oooh j'ai pensé à un truc trooop bien (en tout cas pour moi) pour la rencontre Rose/Shinji XD faudra juste voir si vous autre lecteurs aimerez aussi, j'espère en tout cas ^^ Pas grave pour le temps que tu as mis à poster le review (j'avoue que j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée UxU et j'ai honte pardon T_T) O_O Tu as subit de graves tortures ! CINQ JOURS SANS FICTIONS ! Comment as-tu survécu ? Je suis impressionnée. Tu ne veux pas me suivre jusqu'au bout du monde? Dommage j'avais prévu de faire un tour à la Soul Society (ça aide d'avoir de bonnes relations avec un certain gérant de magasin #sort un éventail et le met devant sa bouche#) Je sais que c'était plus une mise en bouche qu'autre chose mais je vais faire mieux cette fois même si il est 00h07 xD Merci de tes encouragements ^^ Kissu et bonne lecture. _

_**():**__ Euh.. j'ai pas vraiment eu de pseudo pour cette review sauf des parenthèses... n_n'' Je ne sais pas si tu te reconnaitra en tout cas ça c'est ce que j'appelle un review anonyme xD Merci de ta review et ne t'en fais pas je vais essayer de garder Shinji vivant.. Autant qu'il m'est permis en tout cas. Je te le promet. Merci de tes encouragements et bonne lecture si tu lis ce chapitre et que tu te reconnais ^^_

_**Trinity07: **__Rose est un génie.. Je vais t'avouer un truc que je n'ai jamais encore dit à personne.. En fait si Lisa a ses yaoi à la Soul Society c'est grâce à une seule personne qui les fait venir du monde réel (parce que ce sont les meilleurs dixit Lisa) et cette personne c'est Rose.. Donc si elle le tuait, elle aurait un léger problème donc c'est dans son intérêt de le garder en vie. Ce que devient Ichi et Aizen? Ils s'entrainent au Tango, Aizen en a eu marre des claquettes.. ça claquait trop (blague à part, juste après avoir lu ça je me le suis imaginé en train de faire des claquettes et la tenue lui allait pas mal mais bon il est pas très doué pour les claquettes xD) et je te rassure c'est Ichigo qui porte la robe.. avec la fleur dans les cheveux et il y a une file de cavaliers qui attendent après Aizen. Si non je vais essayer de les faire apparaître dans ce chapitre :p Lisa vient de la planète euh d'une planète qui n'a pas encore été découverte xD Sinon pour mon travail tu as raison, tu sais le truc bien longs et super dur que tu fais pendant une semaine en terminant tout le temps à 22h et bien il est finis XDDD Merci de tes encouragements (et tu verras j'arriverais à placer les histoires de danses dans ce chapitre XD vérifie bien :p) Bonne lecture._

_**Mina: **__Merci de ta review et voilà la suite :p Bonne lecture. _

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me motive beaucoup en plus vu que je ne suis pas payée pour ma fiction (en même temps j'écris pour le plaisir ^^) je considère les reviews comme ma récompense :p. Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tout en espérant qu'il vous plaise. **

**Bonne Lecture. **

°O°O°O°O°O°

Voilà déjà quelques heures que Rose avait été choisi -par vote démocratique évidemment- par ses ''amis'' pour aller parler à Shinji et lui faire avouer ce qui le tourmentait depuis quelques temps déjà.C'est donc la raison pour laquelle vous pouviez voir Rose dans les rues du Sereitei à parler tout seul, s'entrainant à sa futur rencontre avec le capitaine blond.

_« ''Oh Shinji quelle coïncidence de te voir ici!''.. Non ça ne va pas ça, il est quand même dans sa division donc ça ferra trop suspect.. Essayons quelque chose de plus passe partout: ''Salut Shinji qu'est ce que tu deviens depuis le temps?'' Pas bon, c'est pas comme si ça faisait cent ans que je l'avais plus vu, je l'ai vu y a pas deux jours.. Bon qu'est ce que tu dis de ça: ''Shinji, nous avons a à parler.'' J'en ai marre je peux pas lui dire ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être une personne qui va annoncer à son copain/copine qu'il va se retrouver seul.. »_

_« Et qu'est ce que tu dirais de : '' Hey Shinji je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait?'' »_

_« Ooooh oui c'est excellent ça ! » _Rose avait dit ça en tapant son poing dans sa main avant de se retourner pour remercier la personne qui venait de lui donner ce conseil.

_« Aaaaaaaaah » _ le cri qu'il venait de laisser passer était un cri de surprise pure, devant lui se tenait Shinji, le vrai, celui fait de chaire et de sang, le Shinji auquel il devait parler. « _Shinji ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens de me faire une de ces peurs, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. » _

Il semblerait que la blague de Rose soit tombée à l'eau vu le regard que lui lançait présentement le blond. Face à ce regard, le capitaine chargé de l'interrogatoire soupira: dire qu'il avait survécu à Lisa en mode sérieuse, en même temps qui lui fournirait ces livres pornographiques qu'elle qualifiait de simplement érotique (il y avait quand même une marge entre pornographique et érotique, il savait de quoi il parlait: un jour en ramenant un de ces livres à Lisa, il avait eu la curiosité d'en ouvrir un et après ce qu'il avait vu il n'était pas prêt de recommencer même sous la torture.) si il devait mourir surtout de sa main mais bon si c'était pour mourir d'en d'atroce souffrance sous l'épée de Shinji ça ne valait pas le coup.. pas vrai?

Shinji n'avait toujours pas lâché du regard l'autre blond qui commençait à se tasser sur lui-même au fil de ses pensées avant de reprendre la parole quand ce dernier semblât près à l'écouter.

_« J'ai cru comprendre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, qu'une certaine personne voulais me parler. »_ Le froncement de sourcil de Shinji se fit plus prononcé encore si c'était possible ce qui terrifia d'autant plus la pauvre victime d'un complot qu'était Rose.

_« Et bien.. euh comment dire.. on pourrait discuter en privé s'il te plait? Je ne pense pas que ça soit le lieu le plus approprié pour discuter de ce dont je veux te parler. » _

En effet autour d'eux se trouvait des shinigamis soit curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite ou bien encore des shinigamis passant par là par hasard. Aux vues de ce spectacle, Shinji partit dans un mouvement de Shunpo suivit bien vite par Rose laissant les curieux et autre en plan dans la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plutôt.

Rose avait suivit Shinji jusqu'à chez lui tout en maudissant ses soit-disant amis qui l'avaient lâchement abandonné aux mains de Shinji et il était sur d'une chose: la conversation qui allait suivre n'aurait rien de plaisant que ça soit pour lui ou pour l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

Une fois arrivés et installés chez Hirako, un silence plana quelques instants avant que le maitre des lieux ne décide de le briser afin d'avoir des explications à ses questions.

_« Alors ? Je peux savoir ce que tu veux Rose? » _La voix du capitaine de la cinquième division était assez dure pour quelqu'un qui semblait déprimer il n'y avait pas trois jours mais c'était surement du à sa colère. Au moins Rose avait le mérite de l'avoir fait sortit de sa dépression.

Rose ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il devait être subtile pour expliquer ses intentions, les hypothèses farfelues de Lisa, leurs inquiétudes et tout le reste mais bon.. Rose avait un petit problème mais il fallait entendre par là un gros problème: il avait une mauvaise résistance face au regard assassin d'Hirako. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si il était faible d'esprit, non, c'était juste avec Shinji. Même face au commandant il ne faiblissait pas.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que dès la troisième minutes (il avait battu son record personnel de trente seconde, il avait de quoi être fier) de regard intensif du blond que Rose craqua et dit tout à Shinji.

_« C'est pas moi qui voulais te parler, on m'a obligé enfin plutôt Lisa m'a obligé et j'ai pas pu refusé tu sais aussi bien que moi comment elle est quand elle est sérieuse et en colère, elle est vraiment terrifiante mais bon pas que j'ai peur d'elle mais c'est surtout les choses qu'elle aurait pu me faire, rien que d'y penser j'en frissonne de peur. Enfin c'est pas ça le sujet. Lisa nous a tous réunis et elle nous a fait par de ses théorie que ce qui pourrait être la cause de ta déprime et elle en est venue au fait que tu serais tombé amoureux mais pas d'une fille au contraire, d'un garçon et pas n'importe lequel: le génie là, le roux j'ai oublié son nom à cause du stresse. Soit poil de carotte que le gars au cheveux bleus cherchait. Elle a dit que tu avais surement du entendre quelque chose qui ne t'aurais pas plu ou alors que tu te serais fait jeté mais bon ça on s'en fiche elle dit juste que tu es déprimé à cause de ton amour pour le gamin et elle m'a obligé à te soutirer des informations. »_

Rose avait débité tout ce qu'il savait d'un seul coup sans prendre sa respiration et à une vitesse impressionnante. Shinji était sous le choc de toutes ses révélations et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Parler ou ne rien dire? Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Rose mais il avait peur de sa réaction, c'est pas tout les jours qu'il devait faire ce genre de confession mais bon Rose venait aussi d'en faire une et pas une petite et encore moins une facile. Donc il se décida, il allait lui dire mais pas tout évidemment et il allait lui faire promettre qu'il ne dirait rien aux autres.

_« Très bien, je vais tout te dire mais avant ça j'aimerais que tu me promette que tu n'es parlera à personne, surtout pas aux autres sinon tu mourras d'en d'atroces souffrances suis-je assez clair? » _

Rose déglutit mais promis néanmoins de garder le secret de Shinji. Il ne dirait rien, pas même sous la torture de tout façon la seule chose qui serait capable de le faire parler, personne ne connaissait son existence, je veux bien évidemment parler du livre de cuisine avec plus de mille recette de gâteaux différente.

Une fois que Shinji eut la confirmation que son secret serait bien gardé il expliqua à Rose qu'il était bien amoureux d'Ichigo mais qu'il n'osait pas lui parler de peur de se faire rejeter et du risque qu'il pourrait déjà avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'il déprimait juste pour ça. C'était bien sur un mensonge et il avait juste dit une chose à Rose, le reste il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Rose écouta le récit de son ami attentivement et ne fit aucun commentaire tout le long de l'histoire, il se sentait triste pour son ami de toujours et il lui prodigua quelques conseils très utiles. Il lui dit qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire et que ce n'était pas sur qu'il avait déjà une personne dans sa vie après tout, nous ne sommes jamais sur de rien dans la vie, qu'il devrait, avant d'aller se déclarer, lui parler et apprendre à le connaître. Le roux tomberait peut-être amoureux du plus vieux si ils se connaissaient mieux. Mais bon Rose ne savait rien de la vraie vie du roux, pas comme lui il le savait et il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui.

Quand Rose quitta la maison du blond très tard la nuit, il devait bien être dans les environs d'une heure du matin, il pensa à une chose insensée: et si -et je dis bien si- à l'époque d'où le roux venait ils se connaissaient ? C'était possible non? Shinji est un shinigamis et d'après ce qu'il avait compris de la conversation entre le jeune noble et le roux, il était shinigamis remplaçant mais shinigamis quand même.. Donc c'était tout à fait possible et puis il n'avait pas l'air de le détester ça fait un point pour lui et ça lui remontait le moral par la même occasion.

C'est fier de ses conclusions que Shinji pris la résolution d'aller à la rencontre du roux le lendemain.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Aujourd'hui Ichigo n'avait pas cours et ses cours de kido avec Gin avaient été reporté à la semaine suivante, Ichimaru étant occupé, surement à échafauder un plan qui ferrait qu'il ait de meilleurs relations avec le noble Byakuya Kuchiki mais c'était pas gagné.

Kurosaki avait donc un jour de libre et il décida d'aller faire un tour pour prendre l'air, il n'avait pas beaucoup eut l'occasion de sortir admirer le paysage. C'est d'un pas certain qu'il se rendit au bord de la rivière, il avait toujours aimé les bords de rivière surtout en cette période de fin printemps début été.

Ichigo arriva vite a destination et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait personne sur les rivages, il s'installa et observa les flots qui étaient calmes, cela l'apaisait et, bercé par le doux bruit de l'eau, il se coucha dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux pour plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il pensait à ses amis, sa famille mais surtout à Shinji.. Shinji, rien que de penser à lui il souriait, pas un de ces sourires faux qu'il faisait à Inoue quand elle lui posait trop de question ou qu'elle l'agaçait un peu trop pour pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle un peu, non un de ces vrais sourire doux qu'il ne réservait seulement à Shinji.

_« Tu as l'air de penser à d'agréable chose »_

Ichigo sursauta et s'assit d'un bon. Devant lui se trouvait Shinji, pas le capitaine de la cinquième division, juste Shinji vêtu d'un simple kimono beige clair qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

_« Euh.. oui je pensais à mes amis et aux personnes qui me sont chères. » _et là Kurosaki l'avait fait, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais il l'avait quand même fait, il lui avait sourit, d'un de ces sourires qu'il ne montrait qu'à lui.

_« Je peux m'asseoir ? »_ Ses simples mots prononcés par Shinji furent suffisant à rendre Ichigo heureux parce que d'une certaine manière, il allait se retrouver avec son blond au bord de la rivière comme avant.

_« Bien sur. »_ Il s'était décalé un peu pour laisser de la place au blond qui s'assit trop heureux d'être aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait et de pouvoir discuter avec elle.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Pendant ce temps, Aizen fulminait, Gin lui avait sortit une excuse débile du genre ''ma sœur est malade je dois veiller sur elle donc je ne pourrais pas donner les cours de kido à Kurosaki aujourd'hui.'' Mon œil oui, il savait très bien que Gin l'avait fait exprès mais il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le pire dans l'histoire c'était tout ces morceaux de papier qu'il avait reçu avec écrit dessus_: Cours de danse. Offre spéciale vous pouvez choisir deux cours de danse différentes et le troisième cours et gratuit: -cours de danse classique, si vous aimez les fruits sec, casse noisette est fait pour vous. -Cours de salsa: pour enflammer votre partenaire rien de tel. -Cours de claquettes: avec ça vous pouvez être sur qu'on vous entendra arriver. _

Il chiffonna le morceau de papier et se fit la promesse solennelle de torturer avant de tuer le plaisantin de cette stupide chose en plus le logo était vraiment moche: une tête d'homme avec un bob a ligne et un éventail qui cachait presque tout le visage. Décidément les gens n'ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire de leur journée.

_A Suivre.._

**Tadaaaaaam fini. Je suis bien contente d'avoir fini et il est exactement 1h42. J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire surtout le début avec Rose ^^ **

**Merci d'avoir lu. A la semaine prochaine. **

**Reviews ? *_* Rebornx3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde ! Avant de commencer par répondre aux reviews et le chapitre je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. C'est pas une bonne nouvelle mais bon. Alors après ce chapitre-ci je publie encore deux chapitres avant de faire une pause de deux semaines. Je n'arrête pas la fiction ou autre non! Mais j'ai les examens qui commencent le 7 juin donc le 5 je publie et après le 12 et le 19 non. En plus de ça juste quand je commence mes examens ma mère rentre à l'hôpital pour se faire opérer une deuxième fois à la tête donc entre le temps à l'hôpital plus le temps d'étudier je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'aller sur l'ordinateur. Encore désolée mais si j'y arrive j'essayerai de publier quand même. ^^ Sur ce comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer mais bon j'ai quand même l'histoire.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

_**Hikari: **__Merci de ta review et si tu veux un conseil évite de comparer les plats de Shinji et le poison cooking de Bianchi. J'ai essayé et je n'en suis toujours pas remise :p mais si tu veux je demanderai toujours._

_**Crunch: **__Merci pour tes reviews :p Pour ce que tu as relevé de bizarre, certes c'est vrai que c'est bizarre vu que le rivage d'une rivière c'est long mais bon ! Il va pas s'asseoir à trois mètres d'Ichigo XD c'était une invitation :p Mais c'est vrai c'est une très bonne remarque (tu es le seul à l'avoir relevé :p même moi j'avais pas fait attention xD) Et oui Urahara est trop fort: c'est un génie en tout genre même en cours de danse ^^_

_**Cika: **__Ah ! Je le savais ! Je me disais aussi que j'avais perdu quelqu'un dans la bataille et ce quelqu'un c'était toi é_è Bon vu que c'est des problèmes de réseau tu es pardonnée mais juste cette fois hein. Oui je rigolais toute seule en écrivant la scène avec Rose. Le mieux c'est d'imaginer la scène XD Bon pour ton petit bisous on verra hein :p (Je ne me sens pas __**du tout**__ menacée ^^'') Sinon merci pour la review et bonne lecture. _

_**Access: **__Dis, tu veux savoir un truc trop bizarre ? Ta review c'est encore dédoublée et coupée OvO Je pense que ma théorie s'avère être exacte. Dis ! Ichigo ne va pas passer à la casserole maintenant voyons... Ils sont en public! Mais bon je suis sure qu'il ne dirait pas non :x un dernier mot pour la fin: n'oublie pas que je n'oublie pas que tu n'oublie pas que je n'oublie pas que tu m'épie _ ça me donne le tournis tout ça XD Bisous, merci de ta (tes) review(s) et bonne lecture. _

_**Trinity07: **__Oh tu sais Rose est un très bon espion (c'est mon espion mais chut hein ^^) c'est juste que Shinji est assez intimidant (?) Évidemment que Rose a quelques informations, j'ai encore besoin de lui avant que Lisa ne le tue et puis elle aussi elle a besoin de lui :p Ah! Je te l'avais dit que je mettrais un truc avec la danse hein ! Le pauvre il est pas au bout de ses peines crois moi.. Tu l'as vu valser ? Moi je l'ai vu faire la macarena et crois moi ça vaut le détour XD Je pourrais peut-être faire le show d'Aizen? Ouais le tutu rose ça refroidit un peu son côté sexy ^^' c'est pas pour lui. Voilà déjà le chapitre 18, encore deux et on est à 20 on devra sortir le champomy et oui pas d'alcool pour moi.. et dire que me mère va me faire boire du champagne pour mes 18 ans dans moins de trois mois T_T Ps:le bal des capitaines existes mais Aizen est juste vice-capitaine hein mais bon il a quand même été invité :p Encore merci et bonne lecture. _

_**Shashiin: **__Wouah ! Je suis trop contente de voir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs / Merci, merci pour ta review et tes compliments :p J'avoue que je me suis embarqué dans un véritable défis mais bon je peux encore faire des recherches et tout mais je ne perds pas courage ! Je suis contente de voir que ma fiction te plait et puis c'est obligé qu'Ichigo rencontre Urahara plus jeune ! Pour t'avouer une chose, ce qui est arrivé à Rose ne m'est jamais arrivé même s'il m'arrive de parler toute seule mais c'est normal non ? J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire à propos de la relation Ichigo/Shinji mais bon je trouverais bien un moyen ^^ Sinon merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et de ta review. Prend soin de toi aussi et je prend tout le courage que tu me donne :p Bonne lecture._

_**Anonyme972: **__A nous deux maintenant chère amie #se craque les doigts# Je suis heureuse de voir que on chapitre te satisfait et qu'il répond à certaines de tes questions. J'avoue que c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire même si j'aime bien écrire les autres aussi hein ^^ J'avoue que j'ai bien joué avec l'humour mais bon on ne se refait pas :p mais je suis vraiment contente qu'il t'ait plus (J'ai dépassé mon quota de reviews habituel *_* je suis trop contente.) Je suis toujours sous le choc de mes notes de physiques XD ça remonte ma période ça de 10/20 je passe à 13 xD mais bon je suis pas en S moi mais en L ^^ Tu veux être infirmière ? Courage alors moi ça serait impossible.. Peur du sang, des blessures (ça me fait mal au cœur d'en voir XD) et des seringues xD Ouiii je veux bien former une alliance avec toi niark niark niark ^^ Certes je suis rentrée dans la Soul Society mais disons que ce n'était pas vraiment légal mais si tu veux je peux t'y emmener je suis assez persuasive quand je veux ^^ (Grimm': elle les fait chanter. Moi: Grimm' je te ferrais remarquer que ça vaut aussi pour toi :D Grimm': … #part#) Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour rester __**deux**__ semaines sans fictions.. Je vais mourir T_T T'inquiète pas je risque pas de faire des nuits blanches promis ! Et puis aaah qu'est ce que je me suis bien amusée avec Rose et Aizen. Moi aussi je te remercie comme toujours et te souhaite un agréable lecture. (J'ai l'impression d'être hôtesse de l'air là –'')_

**Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews. Je dois dire que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi (et c'est le cas XD) j'aurais publié mardi mais vu que ça m'aurait tout déréglé dans mon mode de parution j'ai attendu dimanche ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. **

°O°O°O°O°O°

Rose se trouvait devant ce qui serait communément appelé un dragon, sauf que ce dragon n'était autre qu'une certaine personne qui plus est une fille. En effet après avoir réussi à soutirer quelques informations à Shinji, même si ça avait été plutôt le contraire mais passons. Donc comme je disais, après avoir réussi à soutirer de précieuses informations à Shinji au pris de grands efforts, le voilà, assis sur une chaise, devant Lisa, une lampe dans la figure à subir un interrogatoire des plus difficile.

Il se trouvait présentement devant un choix cornélien, s'offrait à lui deux solutions: le première dire tout ce qu'il avait appris à Lisa, que Shinji était amoureux du roux mais qu'il avait peur et tout ce qui allait avec, mais ça reviendrait à briser la promesse qu'il avait fait à Shinji, ce qui le conduirait à une mort certaine quand le blond sera au courant et il le sera. Et le deuxième choix était de se taire. De cette manière il ne romprait pas sa promesse mais il risquait les tortures de Lisa et ça il ne pourrait sans doute pas le supporter. En somme un véritable dilemme cornélien: peut importe la solution choisie rien de bon n'en sortira. En gros c'était la mort ou la torture.

Si il choisissait la mort, il ne souffrirait pas sauf si Shinji venait à être atteint de sadisme aigu et ça il le craignait plus que tout. Shinji en mode sadique, rien que d'y penser il avait envie de pleurer. Mais si il choisissait la torture ben... il serait torturé. Alors la torture ou la mort? la mort ou la torture? Il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant des les rouvrir déterminé à assumer son choix.

_« Alors Rose, tu n'as rien à me dire? » _en disant cela Lisa avait mis la lumière dans les yeux de Rose qui du les fermer sous la brulure que lui occasionnait la lumière. C'est qu'elle avait acheté des nouvelles ampoules la traitresse.

_« Non, il ne m'a rien dit et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. » _Le menteur, mais il devait essayer par tout les moyens de faire croire à Lisa qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il avait réellement essayé.

_« C'est étrange, en général tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux de Shinji mais pas cette fois? Qu'est ce que tu me cache? »_ le regard de Lisa était vraiment noir mais pas autant que celui du capitaine de la cinquième division. Il l'avait supporté trois minutes ce n'est donc pas celui de la jeune femme qui allait le faire céder.

_« ... » _tenir bon , il devait tenir bon, même sous la pression il ne céderait pas. Elle n'était que vice-capitaine de la huitième division et lui était Ootoribashi Rôjûro dit Rose parce qu'il avait un nom trop compliqué à dire capitaine de la troisième division. Il n'était pas encore né -excepté Shinji- celui qui le ferrait craquer d'un regard!

_« Je vois.. dans ce cas tu ne m'en voudra pas si je joue avec Yume? Elle a bien besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux tu ne trouve pas ? » _

Rose regardait d'un regard extrêmement choqué Lisa. Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était tout simplement pas possible n'est-ce pas? Elle n'allait quand même pas s'en prendre à sa Yume-chan? Le regard du blond se fit de plus en plus choqué si c'était possible au fur et à mesure qu'il palissait. Lisa allait le faire, elle allait coupé les cheveux de petite Yume, ses beaux cheveux longs, si doux et si soyeux.

C'est sous le regard effaré que Lisa sortit de son dos une poupée en porcelaine, une très belle poupée. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui brillait sous la lumière et était vêtue d'un kimono violet avec des dessins de fleurs bleues qui s'accordaient à la couleur de ses yeux. Après avoir sortit Yume de derrière son dos, Lisa prit la paire de ciseaux qui reposait sur le bureau, où la lampe qui commençait à chauffer et qui avait été éloignée des yeux de Rose (le but n'étant pas de le rendre aveugle mais plutôt de le faire parler) avant d'avancer doucement cette arme hautement dangereuse vers les cheveux de la belle petite poupée. Voyant que le capitaine n'était pas décidé à parler elle coupa une mèche, celle-ci sembla tomber au ralentit sous les yeux remplis de larmes difficilement contenues de Rose. La mèche alla s'écraser sur le sol.

« La torture ou la mort, la torture ou la mort, la torture ou la mort...la torture n'est rien comparé à ce que Shinji pourrait te faire, il devra juste te racheter une autre poupée, non plutôt des dizaines.. Ma pauvre petite Yume, j'ai eu tellement de mal à me la procurer. » Rose pleurnicha dans ses pensées mais ne dit rien, le sacrifice de sa petite poupée chérie ne serait pas vain. Il ferrait payer à Shinji tout le mal qu'il était en train de vivre.

_« Il semblerait que cela ne te fasse pas grand chose de voir ta précieuse poupée souffrir sous tes yeux.. Mais n'oublie pas Rose qu'il m'en reste encore des centaines pour te faire craquer. » _Le sourire de Lisa était véritablement sadique, dire qu'il trouvait Hyori sadique avec Shinji, il avait trouvé pire mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait si il trahissait Shinji. Cependant il ne savait pas si il réussirait à tenir si Lisa continuait à massacrer sa collection de poupée. Il avait mis près de cinquante ans avant d'arriver là où il en était et Yume était celle qu'il préférait, sa première poupée, la plus difficile qu'il ai eut à trouver.

Voyant que ses méthodes ne fonctionnaient pas, Lisa plus connue sous le nom de perverse à lunettes décida d'abandonner la torture et de laisser partir Rose, elle ne tirerait rien de lui apparemment et elle en était sure, elle avait été jusqu'à couper les cheveux du trésor du blond. Intérieurement, elle se promit de lui racheter Yume avec d'autres poupées mais bien sur elle ne dira pas que c'est elle l'expéditrice du colis. Parce que même si elle avait tout fait pour faire craquer Rose, il restait un de ses amis et son livreur de yaoi, sa bible, sa raison de vivre. Bon on va arrêter là avant que ça ne parte dans tout les sens.

Elle s'approcha donc de Rose qui s'était tendu à son arrivé et lui enleva ses cordes (elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser libre de ses mouvements, c'est un interrogatoire tout de même.) et lui rendit sa poupée avec les cheveux à moitié coupés, elle voit grand une mèche la moitié des cheveux.. Elle n'y était pas allé de main morte.

_« Tu peux partir Rose mais crois moi je découvrirais ce que tu me cache et euh.. désolée pour les cheveux de Yume. » _

_« Humf » _

Dans un mouvement théâtral, digne des plus grands, Rose fit demis tour sa poupée dans les bras et dans un dernier mouvement de haori, il disparut.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ichigo et Shinji discutait déjà depuis quelques heures et le soleil commençait doucement décliner à l'horizon. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de leur famille, leurs amis, ce qu'ils aimaient faire, leurs projets pour le futur, enfin là c'était surtout pour Ichigo puisque Shinji était déjà capitaine et avait atteint un certain âge qu'il n'avait pas voulu révéler mais que le jeune homme connaissait déjà (il faut avouer que ça aide d'avoir comme amant le Shinji du futur, il ne pouvait rien refuser à Ichigo surtout après un bon câlin.)

Ichigo commençait à être fatigué et décida donc de rentrer chez lui mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était que Shinji lui propose de le raccompagner, il allait justement accepté mais c'était sans compter sur le blond débile qui lui servait d'amant dans son présent, pour lui dire une bêtise plus grosse que lui.

_« Après tout tu attire les problèmes, enfin les hollows comme des mouches » _Vive le tact et la subtilité du capitaine de la cinquième division.

Ichigo avait tant bien que mal sut se contenir avant de hurler enfin je veux dire de s'extérioriser. Le froncement de sourcil habituel du roux s'accentua et là..

_« Tu pense que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger c'est ça ? » _

_« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais.. »_ Shinji s'arrêta en au milieu de sa phrase et détourna bien vite le regard des yeux ambres qui le fixaient.

_« Mais quoi? Ne me dis pas que le grand capitaine de la cinquième division à peur de dire quelque chose à un gamin sans défense tel que moi? » _Ichigo savait très bien comment pousser à bout le capitaine, en même temps ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir des cours particulier avec Hyori pour apprendre à énerver Shinji et à le faire sortir de ses gonds, ce qui était toujours amusant à voir.

_« Comme si j'avais peur de toi! J'allais quand même pas dire que c'était parce que je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi que je t'ai sortit cette stupide excuse pour te raccompagner! » _Voilà c'est gagné.

Shinji n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter qu'il avait tout avouer comme un enfant. Avant de pouvoir ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre il vit Ichigo s'approcher lentement vers lui.

_« Euh.. c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. je..euh.. » _Quand Shinji commençait à bégayer c'est le signe qu'il était embarrasser, de plus la proximité d'Ichigo l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, le roux était proche et il continuait d'avancer, trop proche. Les lèvres de plus jeune était à quelques centimètres de celle du blond, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud contre sa bouche et il voyait ses lèvres roses qui ne demandaient qu'à être rejointe par celle du plus âgé.

_« Alors comme ça tu as envie de passer plus de temps avec moi? »_ Ichigo chuchotait mais c'était comme si il criait dans la tête du blond et résonnait comme un écho.

_« Je..euh.. » _le blond ne savait pas quoi dire, il sentait que ses joues commençaient à prendre de la couleur.

_« Oh oh, il semblerait que je te plaise, je me trompe? Après tout le rouge te sied à merveille. » _ça c'était clairement une invitation mais à quoi? Ce n'est pas possible de faire subir ça à quelqu'un, Ichigo devait être un bourreau dans une autre vie, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible autrement.

Cependant ses réflexions furent vite coupées lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur sa bouche et ce quelque chose n'était autre que les lèvres douces d'Ichigo. Tout d'abord trop surpris pour réagir, Shinji ne répondit pas au baiser mais quand il sentit la langue d'Ichigo demander l'accès à sa bouche, il ne se fit pas prier et l'ouvrit. Les deux langues se cherchaient, elle jouaient pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus mais ils abandonnèrent vite le combat, se goutant tout simplement. Ils se séparèrent tout deux en manque d'air, Ichigo avait un petit sourire satisfait et les joues légèrement teinté de rose quant à Shinji lui il était aux anges, il l'avait embrassé, Ichigo l'avait embrassé. Il était tout simplement heureux.

Il fut cependant sortit de sa douce rêverie lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Ichigo se rapprochait une nouvelle fois de lui mais alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait de nouveau l'embrasser, le roux s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra quelque chose qui fit rougir le blond jusqu'à la racine de cheveux après quoi il lui fit un chaste baiser avant de partir chez lui laissant un Shinji rougissant et rêveur au bord de la rivière.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Aizen était pour la première fois de sa vie gêné au plus haut point, non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'aller voir le capitaine Urahara pour lui demander des explications quant à ses invitations pour des cours de danses. Si il avait su, il n'y aurait sans doute jamais été. Alors comme ça le capitaine-commandant avait décider de faire un grand bal invitant toutes les divisions et toute personne ne sachant pas danser devait prendre des cours de danse grâce à une machine perfectionnée du fou.

Il avait en premier lieu été surpris et avait décidé de ne pas s'y rendre mais le problème c'est que c'était O-B-L-I-G-A-T-O-I-R-E ! Non mais on a pas idée de faire ce genre de chose et à cause de ça il avait du rentre dans cette stupide machine, avec son sourire de faux cul toujours sur les lèvres, et en était ressortit vêtu de cet accoutrement idiot.

La machine avait sélectionné le tango pour lui, déjà c'était quoi le tango? Et pour le mettre dans l'ambiance -dixit la machine- il avait été changé et le voilà habillé d'un costume noir trois pièce, le pantalon était en toile noire et il portait une chemise blanche et sur la chemise il portait un petit veston s'accordant au pantalon, il n'avait pas de veste la machine le trouvant sexy ainsi. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffé en arrière et ses lunettes enlevées et pour la cerise sur le gâteau, il devait chercher son capitaine, lui annoncer la nouvelle et en plus il devait être accompagné fille ou garçon peut importe mais il devait être accompagné. En plus cette machine bonne à faire du pain grillé ne lui avait pas rendu sa tenue de shinigamis juste son zanpakuto et il devait aller à ce bal dans cette tenue qui en plus n'avait lieu que dans une semaine.

C'était décidé quand il n'aurait plus besoin de ce cinglé de scientifique il le tuerait mais avant il le ferrait bien souffrir, ce sera une mort lente et douloureuse.

Ah, il avait enfin trouvé son capitaine sur le rivage de la rivière, un sourire rêveur collé aux lèvres et des étoiles ou était-ce des cœurs dans les yeux. Il allait lui parler quand Hirako se tourna vers lui, perdant son air rêveur et explosant de rire à la place.

Tout compte fait la première personne dont il allait se débarrasser était son cher capitaine Hirako Shinji...

_A Suivre... _

**Fiou j'ai fini, j'avoue que c'est le chapitre qui m'a pris le plus de temps pour l'écrire j'ai commencé vers 16h et je finis voilà qu'il est 18h45 OvO**

**En tout cas je suis assez contente du résultat ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine. Rebornx3. Reviews ? *_***


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou me revoilà et oui je sais avec un jour de retard et j'en suis désolée. Je vais vous avouer une chose, si j'ai pas publié plutôt c'est parce que j'ai été atteinte de flemmitude aigue passagère :p et le stresse des examens qui approchent n'aide pas trop mais bon je suis quand même là et il ne faut pas oublier d'ajouter que ma mère a explosé (littéralement xD) son ordi (il est tombé par terre)et en attendant qu'elle en rachète un neuf c'est moi qui lui prête le mien donc je n'y vais plus l'occasion d'y aller aussi souvent que je le souhaite. Tant que j'y suis la semaine passée j'avais dit que je pourrais peut-être publier même pendant les examens mais finalement ça ne va pas être possible.. J'ai parié 10 euros avec ma mère que je tiendrais, elle pense le contraire donc voilà je vais tenir (ça fait 10 en plus pour la JE ^^) Bon j'arrête mon blabla et comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes. **

_**Anonyme972: **__Merci pour tes deux reviews et tes encouragements je suis désolée d'être en retard en plus fanfiction me boude.. Je ne reçois plus les alertes reviews, ni celle des histoires que je suis ce qui fait que je dois surveiller ma fiction.. Donc! Tu es toute pardonnée d'avoir reviewr si tard en plus vu que je suis en retard pour le coup j'ai le droit de ne rien dire :p Je trouve aussi que ça n'avançait pas trop mais dans ce chapitre j'ai prévu pleiiiiins de choses XD et j'espère pouvoir mettre tout en place et en ordre :p J'avoue que j'y ai été un peu fort avec Rose, le pire c'est que l'histoire des poupées ça m'est venu comme ça d'un coup #pouf illumination# *-* Toi aussi tu es cruelle avec Aizen ! Mais j'adore ça ! Encore merci pour tes encouragements ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne me force pas ne t'inquiète pas ! Promis ! Encore merci et je te souhaite bonne lecture! _

_**Hikari: **__Wouah ! Je suis chanceuse . Alors comme ça c'est ton chapitre préféré ! C'est bon à savoir ^^ Et non Aizen ne va pas venir les interrompre non mais ! XD Je leur réserve pire niahahahaha Bon ben je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de tes reviews. _

_**Shashiin: **__J'avoue qu'il n'est si ridicule... enfin seulement si tu le voyais en rue mais entouré de shinigamis c'est encore différent xD Il fait un peu tache dans le décor là ^^ Ah Grimm' tu vas bientôt le revoir, plutôt que tu ne le pense même. Franchement j'ai pas encore toutes mes idées en place pour la fin mais j'ai une idée grosso-modo de ce que ça donnera au final. Que la force soit avec toi.. enfin le courage XD pour tes examens et je te plein plus que moi tu es une S.. je déteste les sciences xD je suis une L moi :p Bonne lecture et bon courage. _

_**Crunch: **__Merci pour ta review et tu verras pour les costumes.. Bonne lecture _

_**Access: **__Pff c'est même pas drôle elle s'est pas dédoublée cette fois T_T Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose de grave, de très grave même... C'est Ichi qui domine dans le couple donc il ne peut PAS passer à la casserole T_T Mouhahahaha tu n'es pas la première à m'avoir demandé ce qu'Ichi a dit a Shinji et c'est... un secret XD (j'avoue que je n'y ai pas particulièrement pensé donc laisse faire ton imagination) Bon je vais terminer ma réponse sur un casse-tête : #inspire# je n'oublie pas que tu n'oublie pas que je n'oublie pas que tu n'oublie pas que je n'oublie pas que tu n'oublie pas que je n'oublie pas que tu n'oublie pas que je sais que tu m'épie ! #respire# Pouah ! Ça devient vraiment compliqué à ce niveau ! Sur ce bisous et bonne lecture ! _

_**Trinity07: **__Aizen en costume.. c'est une super machine que nous avons là ! Et non pas de tutu pour lui dommage une autre fois peut-être xD Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que tu connais déjà la réponse à la question « Avec qui va aller au bal Ichigo ? » Oh oui une poupée shinigamis *-* créée par Mayuri.. (Rose: Euh non tout compte fait j'en veux plus .) Mais ! Où ais-je dit que Shinji avait peur d'Ichigo? Je l'ai peut être dit mais je ne m'en souviens plus n_n'' mais ton raisonnement se tient. Bon laissons le champomy et sortons le sake ! KAMPAIII ! #s'arrête# Quoi! Je suis pas encore au chapitre 20 mais au 19 ? Dommage ça sera pour la semaine prochaine #range le sake# Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Bisous et bonne lecture._

_**Cika: **__Voilà tu as eu ton bisous ! Et Shinji aussi mine de rien (il est super content mais chut ^^ j'en fait ce que je veux de lui hihihi) Ah et correction.. Ichi ne tient pas le slip en main mais le boxer.. Hum j'aime beaucoup Rose mais l'idée des poupées que j'ai.. ben il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça allait quoique j'imagine bien Kensei en train de jouer à la poupée mais bon XD Et je ne vais épargner personne ni Aizen, ni personne ! Mouhahahaha #rire sadique# .. Bon je te laisse et bonne lecture. _

**Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter ! Bonne lecture ! **

°O°O°O°O°O°

Une ambiance calme, les lumières tamisées, un fond de musique dans la pièce. Une vraie salle de bal, pour le coup Urahara s'était surpasser pour organiser le bal du gotei 13. La soirée avait lieu dans l'un des nombreux domaine des Kuchiki qui s'étaient volontairement proposés -on se demandait d'ailleurs quelle mouche les avait piqué- la pièce était spacieuse, le plafond surélevé et les murs étaient recouvert d'une tapisserie bleue nuit avec des motifs de plantes montantes d'un bleu plus clair.

Shinji était nerveux, il attendait la venue de son cavalier. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains afin d'inviter le roux. A sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier avait accepté et le voilà ici, sous l'œil attentif de six de ses camarades et sous le regard noir du dernier j'ai nommé Rose. Il n'avait que moyennement digéré le fait que Lisa ait utilisé ses précieuse poupées pour le faire parler- mais il avait mystérieusement reçu un paquet dont l'expéditeur était inconnu avec non pas une mais deux nouvelles poupées extrêmement rare et très difficile à se procurer encore plus rare et plus belle que sa _Yume_. Il y avait la dernière sortie, la poupée shinigamis plus vraie que nature et la poupée Geisha un pur régal pour les yeux mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que c'est pour Shinji qu'il a été torturé. Il s'était aussi acheté un petit extra pour se féliciter de son courage face aux tortures plus atroces les une que les autres: une poupée vaudou dernier modèle: il suffisait de mettre un cheveux de la personne visée dans le corps de la poupée pour que ce soit la véritable personne qui ressente tout ce que Rose décide de lui faire. Il avait réussi à avoir un cheveux de Shinji et il avait décidé que ce soir serait le bon soir pour la tester et si elle fonctionne il la réutilisera plus tard avec d'autres personnes.

Aizen passait un regard las et ennuyé au plus au point dans la salle, le seul point positif à cette soirée c'est que la machine de ce cinglé au bob n'avait épargné personne enfin si une personne et cette personne n'était autre que Yamamoto, en même temps il faut la comprendre la pauvre machine avait manqué de finir carbonisée si elle avait osé toucher à un poil de la barbe du vieillard, elle aurait eu difficile de s'en prendre à ses cheveux étant donné qu'il n'en a pas. Aizen était venu accompagné comme l'invitation le stipulait mais il avait vite laissé sa partenaire -trop collante à son goût- dans un coin de a sale près du buffet.

Il passa vite en revue les simple gens du bas peuple (tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas à lui était du bas peuple sauf Ichigo et... lui) qu'il ne connaissait pas avant d'arrêté son regard chocolat sur un petit -grand- groupe de personne. Celui-ci était composé de Ukitake: il était vêtu d'un simple kimono gris s'accordant étrangement bien avec ses cheveux, Kyoraku: il portait le même style de pantalon en toile que lui, ce dernier était noir accompagné d'une chemise blanche avec des bretelles, ça lui allait assez bien. Ensuite nous avions le groupe des inséparable mais sans leur supposé chef, je dis bien supposé étant donné que Shinji Hirako se faisait marcher sur les pieds par une fille-singe ou était-ce le contraire? Enfin peut importe. Donc ce groupe en question était composé de Lisa qui portait une longue robe bleue foncée ouverte jusque mi-cuisse, ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon d'où quelques mèches dépassaient, on voyait très bien que le capitaine de la huitième division n'était pas insensible aux charmes de sa vice-capitaine, j'imagine que les quelques verres de sake qu'il a dans le nez ne doivent pas aider. A côté d'elle se trouvait Mashiro, cette hyperactive semblait trop calme pour être normal ou bien est-ce à cause de sa robe, celle-ci lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, elle étaient dans les tons crème et il y avait une grande ceinture noire au niveau de son ventre et comme chaussure elle portait des petites chaussures à talons, _« ce doit être à cause des talons qu'elle ne bouge pas »_ pensa Aizen mais il avait tout faux, elle était trop occupée à fixer Shinji pour penser à bouger.

Passons ensuite aux hommes: Love portait un costume... affreux! Voilà le premier mot qui était venu à l'esprit de Sosuke en le voyant, non mais quel manque de goût! La machine avait vraiment fait un drôle de choix, il portait un pantalon patte d'éléphant bleu... à paillette -il se prend pour Claude François ou quoi!- il avait une chemise dans les tons bleus mais encore plus clair pour finir avec une veste -accordée au pantalon- à manche courte. A sa droite il y avait Kensei qui lui ressemblait à un mafieux, costume noir à ligne blanche, veste blanche, chaussures en cuire et regard noir aussi.

Aizen s'arrêta un instant pour faire le point -c'était trop d'émotion pour lui d'un coup- il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer en revue Rose, le fanatique aux poupées -c'était une nouvelle rumeur qui circulait dans la Soul Society, Hachigen, le gros nounours du groupe, Hiyori la femme-singe ou la singe-femme, et pour terminer son idiot de capitaine Hirako. Après quelques instants de répit qu'il s'était octroyé, Sosuke recommença son inspection, Rose était un peu près habillé de la même façon que Kyoraku sauf que lorsqu'il marchait ses chaussures claquaient vraiment fort, discrétion zéro pour le coup. Hachi lui portait.. attendez arrêt sur image, l'observateur se frotta les yeux quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Trois frottage d'yeux intensif, quelques pincements qui allait sans doute laisser des marques, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce qu'il voyait était bien la réalité: Hachigen portait un costume d'ours brun ! Il abandonna l'ours pour observer la dernière personne du groupe qui était inclassable dans les catégories: Hiyori. En l'apercevant, Aizen ne dut qu'a son grand contrôle qu'il avait de lui pour ne pas éclater de rire: Hiyori portait un tutu rose, les ballerines assorties et le nœud dans les cheveux également rose. Sosuke se détourna bien vite du groupe afin de ne pas se laisser aller -il avait une image à garder tout de même- pour détailler son capitaine.

Shinji était vraiment très beau dans cette tenue, même lui le grand Sosuke devait se résoudre à l'avouer, il portait un costume trois pièces beige mais il ne portait pas la veste, il ne ressemblait pas au sien mais n'était pas fort loin même si Aizen avait hérité d'un costume de salsa. Les cheveux de Hirako était attaché d'une queue attachée au bas de la nuque, cette nouvelle coiffure lui allait vraiment bien mais il fut bien vite tiré par une autre personne, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes: Ichigo Kurosaki venait de faire son entrée, il était tout simplement éblouissant, il portait un pantalon moulant rouge-bordeaux, une chemise blanche et une cravate de la même couleur que son pantalon.

Il voulu aller l'aborder mais quand il vit que le roux était accompagné par le blond il abandonna l'idée et décida d'aller se vider un verre de sake tout en continuant son observation.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Lorsque Shinji aperçu Ichigo pénétrant dans la salle toute sa nervosité avait disparut comme neige au soleil. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce dernier, il était comme qui dirait sur le cul, il avait l'impression de rêver mais il revint vite à la réalité quand il sentit quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres, le temps de réaliser que cette sensation disparut.

_« Alors comme ça je suis tellement beau que tu ne réagit même plus? J'en suis flatté » _Cette réplique du roux eut le don de faire bel et bien sortir Shinji de sa léthargie.

_« Hn ne rêve pas trop gamin! »_ Seul un doux rire lui répondit.

Le plus jeune prit le blond par la main afin d'aller danser mais lorsqu'il se retourna en direction de la piste de danse la chose qu'il vit le fit éclater de rire: Hiyori en tutu, c'était tout simplement un pur régal et une douce vengeance qu'il avait là. Tout les entrainements horribles que la blonde lui avait fait subir, elle en payait le prix dans la passé c'est la meilleure. Shinji lui n'avait pas fait attention à ses camarades, c'est seulement quand il avait sentit Ichigo s'arrêter d'un coup pour ensuite explosé de rire qu'il avait vu. Et ce qu'il avait vu ! Il ne pu s'empêcher de suivre son compagnon dans son fou rire tellement c'était... extraordinaire, il devait prendre des photos mais pas de chance pour lui il n'avait rien pour immortaliser ce moment, il ne se serait sans doute pas arrêté de rire si il n'avait pas sentit quelque chose le piquer au niveau de la jambe ce qui lui valu un petit cri tout en haut dans les aigus ce qui fit stopper le rire Ichigo qui le regarda bizarrement mais qui ne dit rien.

Après cet incident ils allèrent enfin sur la piste de danse pour commencer évidemment par un slow. Leurs corps étaient très proche et ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Les deux amants espéraient tout deux conclure ce soir mais quelque chose leur disait que ça ne serait tout simplement pas possible.

Et comme si le destin s'acharnait sur eux, une personne indésirable se mit entre les deux amoureux et cette personne c'est encore et toujours l'emmerdeur de première j'ai nommé Kisuke Urahara.

_« Ooooh serait-ce le jeune Kurasaki-kun devant moi! C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Kurosaki-kun, tu es célèbre tu sais? Avoir fait succomber le coureur de jupon qui est notre capitaine de la cinquième division. » _la voix agaçante du jeune Urahara était encore plus agaçante si possible que celle du vieux Urahara.

_« Et a qui ai-je l'honneur monsieur? » _Ichigo s'efforçait au mieux d'être poli et courtois mais c'était pas chose aisée quand on avait en face un scientifique complètement givré.

_« Ah je ne me suis pas présenté? Vous m'en voyez désolé Kisuke Urahara, capitaine de la 12° division. » _Il lui avait tendu la main, main que le roux avait bien vite serré.

Après cette nouvelle rencontre, il partirent dans une grande discussion sur tout et rien. Shinji voyant la tournure de la conversation et que le plus jeune semblait avoir cerné le drôle de personnage qu'était Urahara, il partit rejoindre ses amis, toujours avec cette sensation de piqure au niveau de la jambe et du dos.

°O°O°O°O°O°

La soirée battait son plein quand tout à coup la même énergie spirituelle que celle de la dernière fois où la Soul Society s'était faite attaquer se fit ressentir suivit de très près par l'inconnu -pas si inconnu que ça- au cheveux bleus. Il avait une fois de plus ce grand sabre avec lui, il balaya vite fait la salle de son regard électrique avant de s'arrêter sur une tête rousse puis plus bas _(Nda: je vous vois déjà venir bande de perverse !) _des yeux ambres qui semblaientt figés.

Alors comme ça il l'avait reconnu? Tant mieux, ça s'annonçait vraiment amusant. Le bleuté s'élança sur le roux et l'envoya valser _(Nda: Oh le jeu de mot que je viens de faire .) _contre le mur. Les invités étaient sous le choc de se qu'ils se passaient sous leurs yeux, un punk au cheveux bleus venait de s'en prendre à un gamin roux.

Ledit gamin venait se relever et du sang perlait au coin de ses lèvres, en se relevant son bracelet spécial était tombé, il avait été arraché sous le choc de l'impact. Ichigo regarda son poignet les yeux écarquillés sous le regard satisfait de Grimmjow et ce que devait arriver arriva, la pression spirituelle scellée d'Ichigo refit surface d'un coup et écrasa la quasi totalité des invités, les assomant et lui en passant, il n'avait plus l'habitude de son énergie.

Grimmjow était vraiment heureux.

_« Alors shinigamis on se fait écraser par sa propre énergie? Allez tient prend ça on va jouer un peu »_ Il lui lança son zanpakuto que le jeune shinigamis remplaçant attrapa par reflex.

_« Bien si tu veux jouer Grimmjow, on va jouer. » _Ichigo avait dit cette phrase avec un sourire digne de Grimmjow lui-même... ça allait être sanglant.

_A Suivre.._

**Voilà j'ai fini, je sais c'est pas super comme chapitre et en plus je suis en retard vive moi quoi -.-' mais bon je DEVAIS vous publier ce chapitre, je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner ! Donc même si je ne suis que moyennement satisfaite, je vous dit a samedi ou dimanche (à mon avis samedi j'aimerais étudier dimanche) ! Sur ce merci d'avoir lu! **

**Rebornx3 ! Reviews ? *_***


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou je suis déjà de retour ^^ mais c'est le dernier chapitre avant deux semaines donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire ! Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

_**Anonyme972: **__Aaaah mon dieu quelle horreur ! Du Ichiruki ! Comment vont tes yeux ? Ah enfin quelqu'un d'accord avec moi Ichigo et Rukia ont comme relation une relation qui se rapproche de celle de frère-sœur ! Pas moyen que j'entre ça dans le crâne d'une amie -.-' en passant tu as très bon goût ''Rouge comme le rubis'' est une fiction vraiment trop géniale je l'ai déjà lue plusieurs fois et la première fois j'ai fait tout d'un coup jusque 3h30 du matin ^^ Bon je vais répondre à ta review ^^ Bah oui quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 19 j'avais une drôle d'impression de ''pas bon'' xD mais bon si ça te plait ouf je suis soulagée :D ça fait ciné et cliché xD c'est peut-être pour ça mais je vais essayer de faire un super combat avant de partir ce serait la moindre des choses ^^ Ah je suis encore soulagée de voir que j'ai réussi à faire part de mes idées sans être brouillon. Mon tutu je devais __**ABSOLUMENT**__ le placé xD et je me suis dit pourquoi pas Hiyori après tout ? :p Au moins j'aurais réussi à te faire rire pendant 10 minutes au point que ta mère se demande quoi ! Trop génial ! L'idée de la poupée vaudou m'est venue à l'esprit quand j'arrivais à la fin du chapitre mais je savais où je devais la placer ! Vive mon feeling j'ai envie de dire XD Tu auras ton combat mais contrairement à Grimm' , Ichi réfléchit LUI XD donc voilà :p Mais pour le masque et tout ça j'ai déjà tout prévu, ça m'arrive aussi de prévoir.. Rien que cette nuit je me faisais la suite dans ma tête (ça fonctionne bien pour s'endormir XD) .. Je suis comme ça aussi (comme Hime je veux dire XD) ça m'arrive de faire des scénario en tête images et son inclus XD Et je t'aime comme ça aussi xD Quant à ta remarque avec le truc avec __**Access**__ je suis TOTALEMENT d'accord, d'ailleurs elle a abandonné (merci kami-sama, si ça n'avait pas été elle ça aurait été moi XD) Merci à toi pour ta review et bonne lecture ! _

_**Access: **__Hé hé pas double review for me mais TRIPLE ! Mouhahaha elle s'est dédoublée la deuxième :p Bon vu que l'histoire avec Ichi en seme t'a énormément perturbée je vais peut être faire une fois un lemon avec Shinji en seme mais bon XD Fiou je suis pardonnée du retard #essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front# juste une chose avant de terminer la review... MERCI d'avoir abandonné XD comme je l'ai dit à __**Anonyme972**__ si ça avait pas été toi, c'est moi qui aurait abandonné t'imagine pas j'ai mis 5 minutes à réfléchir à cette phrase avec 8 fois le même mot (si j'ai bien compté et encore xD) bon sur ce merci de ta review et arrête de bouder, je te ferrais peut être un cadeau quand je reviendrai :p et bonne lecture !_

_**Crunch: **__J'avoue que je suis plus à l'aise avec les descriptions qu'avec les dialogues (bien que je préfère lire des dialogues... cherche pas à comprendre..) mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire d'autre pour introduire un combat XD Sinon merci et bonne lecture ^^_

_**Cika: **__Merci je prend toute la force que tu me donne (même celle du côté obscure XD) je suis contente de voir que même avec l'approche de mes examens je continue de publier mais je vais faire une pause de deux semaines... ça veut dire deux semaines sans fictions, sans épisodes, sans scan.. je vais mourir T_T évidemment que notre rouquin en profite :p et pour l'état du Seireitei... je m'inquiéterais avant tout de la demeure et des gens qui s'y trouvent XD m'enfin.. Merci et bonne lecture._

_**Mina et Yliria: **__Merci pour vos reviews ^^ et __**Yliria **__je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, merci de tes encouragements. Bisous à toute les deux et bonne lecture. _

_**Trinity07: **__Yeeaaaaaah ! SORTEZ LE SAKE ! ON Y EST ! LE CHAPITRE 20 ! voilà ça c'est fait j'ai envie de dire XD Mouhahaha Hiyori en tutu en a choqué plus d'un xD rien que de l'imaginer j'ai adoré xD Le pire c'est que j'étais fière de mon Love ''Boule disco'' xD mais personne n'y a fait attention ^^' Bon ben Hiyor sera la « singe-femme ». Bah on invite Aizen pour la fiesta, plu son est de fous, plus on rie #sort les coupelles de sake# tu as les boissons ? Hm Grimm' c'est le meilleur. Pour une entrée fracassante y a pas mieux, moi j'te l'dis XD (je le remercie ça m'évite le lemon mais je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter indéfiniment... puisque je n'irais pas sur l'ordi pendant deux semaines je vais peut être écrire la suite sur papier...et y aura surement un lemon..) Pour Rose, Lisa ne lui a rien dit, il l'a trouvé tout seule sa poupée (sur internet XD) Oh y a pas de poupée spéciale Aizen, prend celle de Rose et met un cheveu d'Aizen ça suffira (ou un poil mais là je doute de ta survie XD) Si il était passé par la machine il n'aurait rien eu.. la tenue d'Adam #saigne du nez#.. Un dernière chose.. ENJOY POUR LE CHAPITRE 20 ! Bonne lecture :D _

**Encore une fois je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir et qui me pousse à faire de mon mieux à chaque fois. Sur ce sortez le sake et les chips mes amis nous sommes au chapitre 20 ! **

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ichigo regardait son zanpakuto que Grimmjow venait de lui lancer, il n'avait plus trop le choix quant à l'attitude à adopter.. Foutu pour foutu autant prendre un peu de plaisir, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu combattre un adversaire digne de ce nom, en même temps c'est pas à l'académie qu'il allait trouver de quoi s'occuper. Il trouverait bien une histoire en temps voulu pour le moment il allait jouer.

Ayant fait son choix, Ichigo s'élança vers Grimmjow qui était on ne peut plus heureux de retrouver son meilleur partenaire de combat. Les invités étaient bouche bée pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore évanouis. Aizen, qui faisait parti des spectateurs regardait le combats qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec un regard très intéressé. Ichigo était tout simplement époustouflant, il maniait son sabre avec une telle aisance que s'en était presque gênant. Son adversaire ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus, il était beaucoup plus bestial qu'Ichigo, on voyait qu'il ne vivait que pour combattre et qu'il était heureux d'être là, à se battre contre le roux. Le bleuté était presque plus effrayant que Kenpachi dans la mesure où quelqu'un effrayait le mégalomane à la mèche dont il n'était pas encore pourvu.

Shinji était sur le cul bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Alors c'est à ça que ressemblait le ''vrai'' Ichigo, un Ichigo à l'aise au combat, pas cette demoiselle en détresse à laquelle il avait déjà eu affaire deux fois auparavant. En même temps avec ses pouvoirs bridés comme ils l'étaient il n'était capable de rien pas même face à un simple hollow de seconde zone mais maintenant c'était une toute autre histoire mais son ennemis semblait très fort voir trop fort et il avait peur pour son nouvel amant.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Urahara regardait le combat avec des yeux.. de scientifique, c'était un regard beaucoup plus effrayant que celui d'un psychopathe confirmé bien qu'il en soit un d'une certaine manière.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ichigo était tellement excité qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Shiro, mais attendez.. Il l'entendait vraiment.

_« Alors mon roi je te manquais ? » _La voix de Shiro n'avait pas changé et était restée telle que dans son souvenir. Ichigo s'était rendu compte avec ce voyage et sa séparation avec son zanpakuto et son hollow que ce dernier lui avait manqué mais à plus petite échelle que Zangetsu, beaucoup plus petite mais ça il ne l'avouerais jamais pas même sous la torture.

_« J'imagine que si tu es ici c'est que tu vas essayer de prendre ma place pour combattre Grimmjow ? » _ Ichigo avait dit ça d'un ton qu'il avait voulu détaché mais il n'était pas très sur de ça.

_« Hm j'avoue que même si c'est très tentant je ne tenterai rien, c'est pour une fois bien plus intéressant d'être spectateur que de participer.. Je te laisse faire le travail. » _

Ichigo se posait un certain nombre de questions quant à cette intervention de Shiro. Alors comme ça il ne tenterait rien ? Même si depuis la fin de la guerre, Ichigo n'avait plus peur de son hollow et que leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés c'était pour le moins étrange. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire travailler ses neurones plus longtemps, Zangetsu venait de lui faire remarqué que le sexta espada lui fonçait dessus.

Grimmjow venait de s'élancer sur le roux dans le but de lui porter un violent coup au niveau de la poitrine mais le plus jeune avait esquivé de justesse et n'avait donc qu'une simple égratignure. Grimmjow faisait tout pour pousser à bout le shinigamis pour qu'il libère son bankai ou encore mieux son hollow.

Le combat repris de plus belle les coups pleuvaient et le sang suivait bien le rythme. D'un œil extérieur cela aurait pu paraître impressionnant mais vu de près par les capitaines et le seul vice-capitaine encore en état c'était normal qu'ils tiennent encore debout. Les blessures saignaient assez mais elle n'était pas profonde ils ne risquaient donc pas grand chose.

Grimmjow commençait à se lasser et décida donc d'envoyer un cero sur Ichigo, ce dernier n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'esquiver toute l'attaque et sa chemise partit en lambeau sous les yeux lubriques de certaines personnes, son bras droit avait été pas mal touché aussi, cette fois Grimmjow passait aux choses sérieuses, c'était fini de jouer.

Ichigo se mit donc en position, le bras droit tendu devant lui, sa main gauche s'appuyant sur son avant bras droit et il cria _« BAN-KAI » _

La pression spirituelle qui prit place d'un coup fit courber l'échine de plusieurs capitaines, tous attendaient avec impatience que le fumée qu'il y avait autour du roux disparaisse pour voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le bankai de ce dernier. La fumée se dispersa peu à peu et bientôt tout le monde pu voir Ichigo avec sa tenue de shinigamis mais avec un haut assez spécial, il fallait aimer quoi mais le plus impressionnant était son zanpakuto, c'était un long sabre totalement noir. Bien que à première vue cela pouvait paraître surprenant son bankai n'avait pas du tout l'air dangereux. Grimmjow lui jubilait intérieurement, maintenant que le roux était sous cette forme, il ne restait plus que de le faire passer en mode hollow.

_« C'est un bon début, shinigamis, la prochaine étape c'est ta hollowfication.. Pourquoi pas maintenant? » _C'était officiel Grimmjow était le dernier des crétins que le terre, le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society ait jamais porté.

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. » _Le froncement de sourcil d'Ichigo s'était fait plus prononcé et seul Urahara, Shinji et Aizen l'avaient remarqué mais si le roux avait joué les innocents c'était qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Grimmjow voulait évidemment insister sur ce fait mais il n'eut pas le temps qu'Ichigo avait déjà disparut de sa vue pour se retrouver derrière lui et lui asséner un coup de sabre assez violent.

Dire qu'il n'avait même pas encore utilisé son attaque de prédilection le « Getsuga Tenshô » et Grimmjow avait du mal à tenir. Si ça continuait à ce train là, il allait bientôt devoir libérer Panthera et il n'avait plus envie que ça de montrer ses compétences en publique.

Ichigo trouvait que le combat commençait à trainer un peu en longueur et il savait qu'il devait en finir et vite avant que quelqu'un ne se fasse tuer par leur combat ou écrasé par la pression qu'ils libéraient tout deux. Le roux se plaça donc dans le dos du bleuté, certes c'était un coup en traitre mais il sentait la fatigue prendre le dessus, et décida de mettre toute ses forces dans cette dernière attaque.

Une fois en position, Ichigo leva Zangetsu au dessus de sa tête et cria _« Getsuga Tenshô ! »_

Cette fois Grimmjow avait pris l'attaque de plein fouet et il aurait du mal à se relever cependant à la surprise de tous, il se releva assez vite et éclata de son rire de psychopathe.

_« HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ça m'a manqué nos combats shinigamis.. Y a pas mieux pour me mettre de bonne humeur mais là je vais y aller.. Tu verras lors de notre prochain combat je vais te le faire dévoiler ce secret dont tu as si peur.. D'ici là entraine toi et devient plus fort » _En même temps qu'il avait parlé, Grimmjow avait ouvert un passage vers le Hueco Mundo et c'est sur son sourire carnassier que le passage se referma.

Ichigo n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'écrouler au sol et c'est un Shinji stressé qui le réceptionna. Il ne se souvint de rien d'autre que du regard inquiet du blond avant de se laisser engloutir par le noir.

°O°O°O°O°O°

_« Nous devons l'interroger sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours. » _

_« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, c'est juste un gamin ! Vous voulez le torturer pour qu'il nous dise quoi ? C'est complètement stupide comme idée. » _

_« Je suis d'accord avec Yoruichi et puis comme je le connais, il ne vous dira rien. » _

_« Vous le connaissez capitaine Urahara? » _.

_« Messieurs, si vous voulez bien arrêter de vous disputer ce serait bien aimable à vous, nous sommes dans un hôpital ici. De plus Kurosaki-san commence à se réveiller. » _

Ce que Unohana venait de dire était tout à fait vrai, les yeux du roux s'ouvraient doucement cependant la première personne qu'il vit ne fut malheureuse pas Shinji mais Urahara et n'étant pas tout à fait réveillé ses réflexes prirent le dessus.

_« Hm Urahara? Je suis où? » _A l'entente de cette simple phrase le blond sourit de plus belle mais cacha bien vite son sourire derrière son éventail, il venait tout juste de l'acheter et avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour cet objet bien pratique.

_« Kurosaki-kun, vous êtes à l'hôpital suite au combat avec Jaggerjack-kun. » _Dieu soit loué de lui avoir donné une si bonne mémoire pour avoir retenus le nom du bleuté.

_« Il semblerait en effet que vous connaissiez Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara taicho et si je puis me permettre d'où vous connaissez vous ? » _Ichigo était assez réveillé pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et de se rendre compte de sa boulette. Mais pourquoi Urahara le couvrait-il ? C'était on ne peut plus suspect.

_« Figurez-vous soutaicho que je connais bien le père de Kurosaki-kun qui est malheureusement décédé -que dieu garde son âme- et qu'il m'a confié son fils bien aimé, il est donc de mon devoir de le protéger. » _Décidément la capacité à inventer des choses -que ce soit objet en tout genre ou mensonge- de Kisuke était tout bonnement impressionnante, le pire c'est que ça tenait la route.

_« Bien alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous saviez qui était Kurosaki-san? » _

_« Et bien soutaicho ne viens-je pas tout juste de vous le dire? Son père m'a demandé de le protéger si je vous avais révélé ne serait-ce que son nom ne l'aurais-je pas mis en danger? » _

Le soutaicho ne répliqua rien à ça et quitta la chambre du roux sur les ordre de la douce mais ô combien effrayante Unohana. Seuls pouvaient rester dans la chambre Urahara et Shinji, ce dernier était resté silencieux tout le long de la conversation entre le capitaine-commandant et le capitaine de la douzième division. Il demanderait des explications à son amant plus tard.

Le scientifique fou de la douzième division se tourna ensuite vers Ichigo avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_« Bien Kurosaki-kun, je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose. » _Ichigo déglutit face au regard du blond et se tourna ensuite vers l'autre blond à la recherche d'un peu de support mais la seule chose qu'il rencontra fut un regard vide, partit dans ses pensées.

_A Suivre... _

**Voilà j'ai fini ! Encore une fois je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite je trouve que c'est un peu bizarre.. (?) Enfin j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu et je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines. Bisous Rebornx3 ! Reviews ? *-* **


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas je suis bien de retour ^^ avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais en plus. J'avoue que j'aurai pu le poster (et l'écrire) plus tôt mais entre la fin des examens et le travail, j'ai pas vraiment eu le courage. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes. **

_**Anonyme972: **__Ma réponse est en fin de chapitre si ça ne te dérange pas parce qu'elle est un peu longue :p Bisous ! Et bonne lecture évidemment ;) _

_**Access: **__Puisque tu passes les réponses dans l'ordre je vais en faire de même :p Je pense que tu vas peut-être être satisfaite quant au seme de ce chapitre muhahaha je ne dis rien de plus :p Alors: merci pour ta review, contente de voir que ça fait avancé cette histoire XD (j'ai l'impression de faire du surplace ^^'). c'est sur qu'un Ichi seme ça perturbe (moi aussi d'ailleurs mais faut croire que j'avais envie) En fait j'ai mal calculé.. c'est pas deux semaines mais la troisième semaine que je re publie.. Bizarre. En tout cas encore merci de ta review. Bisous et bonne lecture. _

_**Trinity07: **__J'espère que tu t'es remise de l'attaque de Hiyori (c'est qu'elle peut être violente é_è) Heureuse que tu ais apprécié le combat (c'est que c'est dur de décrire ça T_T) Ouais Urahara est assez flippant mais qui te dis qu'Ichi va devoir lui expliquer ! Je te le dis il est fou mais c'est un génie.. Et non Lisa et Urahara en équipe oublie! C'est impossible, je tiens à la vie moi ! C'est trop dangereux pour toi comme pour moi ! Aizen le coup du chips trop salé j'y crois pas trop mais bon.. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review (tu as réussi tes examens ?) gros bisous et bonne lecture ! _

_**Mina: **__Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture. _

**Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira d'autant plus que ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendez :p Bonne lecture! **

**PS: **_**Anonyme972**_** n'oublie pas que ta réponse est en fin de chapitre ;) **

°O°O°O°O°O°

L'air était palpable dans la chambre où Ichigo était censé se reposer. Kurosaki regardait le scientifique puis Shinji qui avait repris ses esprits et qui maintenant se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer, soit Ichigo avouait tout, soit il inventait un mensonge qu'il espérait serait assez crédible aux yeux des deux autres.

C'est avec un soupir résigné qu'il décida de prendre la parole, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore ce qu'il allait faire.

-_Euh.. _Ichigo avait pris la parole mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot, il se fit interrompre par les deux autres personnes présentes.

_-Je suis au courant de tout ! _Cette phrase avait claqué dans l'air comme l'épée d'un bourreau qui s'apprête à trancher une tête.

Ichigo regardait les deux hommes avec des yeux ébahis tellement il était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ok, il avait bien compris ce que les deux hommes venaient de dire « _Je suis au courant de tout ! » _Oui mais au courant de quoi ? D'où il venait, de pourquoi il était ici, de qui il était vraiment ? Pas un simple étudiant mais bien un shinigamis, certes remplaçant mais un shinigamis quand même, qu'il avait un hollow ou bien ils étaient au courant d'autre chose ? Tellement de questions prenaient possession de sa tête que ça lui donnait des migraines. Alors il fit la chose qu'il pensait être la plus intelligente dans ce genre de situation. Jouer l'idiot !

-_Excusez moi mais vous êtes au courant de quoi ? _

Urahara le regardait comme si il venait de lui dire qu'il venait juste de croiser le capitaine-commandant sans sa barbe. Comme une plaisanterie. Tandis que Shinji, lui avait cette lueur dans le regard, une lueur de déception comme si on venait de le trahir.

-_Allons, Ichigo-kun ne fait pas l'innocent. Ce qui m'étonne plus c'est que le capitaine Hirako soit lui aussi au courant de ton problème. _

Voilà, Kisuke avait encore parlé avec sa voix qu'il détestait, celle qui disait ''ne me prend pas pour plus idiot que je ne le suis'' en définitive il était dans la mouise.

-_Ichigo, je sais que tu viens du futur mais je ne sais pas pourquoi et je sais aussi que la personne que tu as combattu il y a quelques jours vient elle aussi du futur. _

Shinji qui était resté jusque là sans parlé avait dit ce que le roux redoutait le plus et aux vues du regard pétillant du malade mental, euh pardon du grand scientifique de génie qui était lui aussi malheureusement présent dans cette chambre d'hôpital, ce dernier savait aussi pour la situation du jeune homme.

-_J'imagine que c'est de ça aussi que tu voulais parler Urahara? Si je puis me permettre comment le savez-vous ? _ Puisqu'ils connaissaient la véritable origine du roux autant jouer franc jeu.

Suite à cette question Hirako rougit légèrement de gêne, si il lui disait qu'il l'avait appris en écoutant à la porte de Kurosaki, bien que ce fut un accident, celui-ci le prendrait surement pour un pervers. Quant à Kisuke son sourire s'agrandit comme si il allait annoncer qu'il avait fait une découverte extrêmement importante.

-_Et bien, pour ma part j'ai comme qui dirait surpris une conversation entre le jeune noble des Kuchiki et toi Ichigo.._

_-Alors comme ça tu m'espionnait ! _

Le shinigamis remplaçant ne savait pas si il devait être flatté ou avoir peur de cette situation? Se faire épier était quand même assez pervers. Mais bon en même temps il s'agissait de Shinji.. Hm donc double raison d'avoir peur.

-_Ah non ! Ne te méprend pas, c'était un accident ! Je passais par la et j'ai surpris votre conversation mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre. D'ailleurs c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher dans cette histoire. _

Alors que le rouquin voulut répliquer, le capitaine de la douzième division lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-_Allons, allons ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, nous devons parler de chose plus sérieuse. Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment je suis au courant de toute cette affaire ? _

Autant dire qu'on aurait cru que cet homme au bob ressemblait à un enfant auquel on aurait annoncé que c'était Noël tous les jours. Donc pour ne pas priver cet enfant de son bonheur éphémère Ichigo et Shinji stoppèrent leur dispute de couple pour laisser le monopole de la parole à l'homme nouvellement nommé « L'homme au bob, genta et éventail ! »

_-Je suis impatient de savoir comment tu sais tout ça, vieux pervers. _

_-Voyons Ichigo-kun ne cache pas ta joie et puis c'est quoi ce surnom ! _

_-Tch gamin. Et c'est censé être un capitaine du gotei 13 ! _

Bien que marmonnée dans la barbe inexistante de Shinji, Urahara entendit cette phrase mais il préféra faire comme si de rien n'était ne voulant pas gâcher son effet de surprise.

-_Alors messieurs et messieurs tenez vous bien car ce que je m'apprête à vous dire risque de changer votre vie ! Je dois avouer que pour le coup je m'impressionne moi-même tellement mon génie est fabuleusement grand ! _

Le scientifique fouilla un moment dans son kimono à la recherche de ce qui allait apparemment changer la vie de nos deux shinigamis qui le regardaient comme un débile profond bon à enfermer.

Ah! Il semblerait qu'après quelques minutes de recherches intensifs dans son habit, le capitaine ait enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Et c'est sous les yeux septiques des deux autres personnes que Kisuke sortit... Un prospectus pour cours de ballerines !

#SBAF# C'est le bruit que nos deux amants firent lorsqu'ils tombèrent à la renverse sous les yeux heureux de Urahara.

-_Un.. Un prospectus ! C'est grâce à un putain de prospectus que tu sais pour ma situation ? Tu plaisante j'espère ! _

Ichigo se relevait doucement du sol se massant son postérieur endoloris. Shinji, lui aussi n'en menait pas large mais c'est sa tête qu'il frottait contrairement à Ichigo, sentant le mal de crâne arriver au galop comme un hollow en furie.

_-Bien sur que non Ichigo-kun ne soit pas stupide. Comment un vulgaire prospectus pourrait m'en dire autant sur toi que tout ce que je sais ? _

_-Parce que en plus vous savez des choses sur moi autres que le fait que je vienne d'une autre époque ? _

Le roux était clairement consterné. Comment diable ce satané scientifique de malheur pouvait savoir des choses sur lui! Il le savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui faire confiance et accepter ce voyage très risqué cela dit en passant.

-_Évidemment que je sais des choses sur toi, comme le fait que tu dois tes pouvoirs à Kuchiki Rukia, que tu as infiltré la Soul Society pour la sauver, que tu as battu plusieurs capitaines, que tu es plus fort que la moitié d'entre eux, que tu as suivis un entrainement avec Yoruichi et avec moi-même, et encore plein d'autre chose mais qui je ne pense pas serait une bonne idée de dévoiler tout ça maintenant. _

Voilà, le mal de crâne était arrivé et pas que chez Shinji, qui préféra s'asseoir mais aussi chez Ichigo qui s'était réinstallé dans son lit.

_-Cela n'explique en rien le pourquoi tu es au courant et quel est le rapport avec ce prospectus de mes deux ? _

_-Oh que tu es impatient Ichigo-kun. Donc avant que tu ne fasse une crise je vais tout t'expliquer. Figure toi que j'ai reçu ça ,_et il agita le bout de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, _à peu près en même temps que ta supposée arrivée ici. Cependant comme tu t'en doute j'imagine il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait une lettre, qui ne peut s'ouvrir que grâce à un mot de passe et mon sang -une de mes plus brillante invention si tu veux mon avis. Après avoir résolu le mystère, j'ai envoyé quelques de ces affichettes à Aizen -j'adore l'ennuyer je ne sais pas pourquoi, et j'ai lu la lettre. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai remarqué que cette lettre avait été écrite par moi mais mon moi du futur! Je suis drôlement fier de moi de savoir que je suis toujours un génie dans le futur voir même plus. Mais bon là n'est pas la question n'est ce pas ? Donc après avoir lu attentivement ma lettre, je l'ai détruite -déchirée, découpée, écrasée et brûlée- et j'ai décidé que je t'aiderais du mieux que je le pouvais. _

En clair, il s'était auto prévenu de son arrivée, de son but et des dangers qu'il pourrait courir ? C'était vraiment tordu comme idée et puis comment il avait réussi à s'envoyer une lettre ? Hm tout compte fait, Ichigo n'était pas sur de vouloir le savoir.

_-Bien je pense que tout est dit Ichigo-kun. Je vais donc te laisser te reposer et j'imagine que vous avez besoin de parler tout les deux. Au fait Ichigo-kun, je pense qu'il n'y a plus personne dans les locaux de la quatrième division à cette heure-ci et puis ta chambre est assez éloignée des autres donc n'ayez pas peur de faire du bruit. _

Le blond rougit violemment tandis que le plus jeune regardait le capitaine avec des envies de meurtre facilement identifiable dans le regard du roux.

C'est donc sur un signe de tête et un petit regard lubrique que Urahara quitta les lieux laissant les deux autres shinigamis seuls dans un silence tendu.

°O°O°O°O°O°

La porte venait de se fermer derrière Urahara laissant les deux jeunes hommes en tête à tête mais passablement gêné pour l'un et assez sur les nerfs pour l'autre.

-_Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit Shinji concernant le fait que je ne sois pas de cette époque._

_-Oh ce n'est pas grave je peux comprendre la raison pour laquelle tu as gardé le silence mais je me sens un peu gêné maintenant. _

_-Ah bon! Tu ne m'en veux pas? Et pourquoi te sentirais-tu gêné? Shinji? _

_-Bien figure toi que j'ai tout entendu de ta conversation avec Kuchiki et donc je sais que tu as déjà un amant et je me sens mal par rapport à ça. _

Et contre tout attente, Ichigo éclata purement et simplement de rire devant la face choquée de blond.

_-Ahahaha, excuse moi Shin mais crois-tu vraiment que je tromperai l'homme que j'aime ? _

_-Mais..je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis.. Et arrête de te moquer de moi. _

_-Désolée mais c'est trop.. tu ne réfléchis vraiment pas hein? Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que l'amant que j'avais à mon époque pouvait tout bonnement être toi? _

Ichigo ne laissa pas le temps à Shinji de répondre qu'il l'avait attrapé par la manche et avait plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser qui se voulait passionné. Une fois séparé, Shinji haletant regarda Ichigo avec cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui avait tant manqué au roux.

_-Tu m'as manqué Shinji, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point. Alors cette nuit je compte bien t'empêcher de dormir. _

Et il reprit possession de ces lèvres qui lui avaient tellement manqué.

_A suivre... _

**Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait ! Je sais c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment horrible de couper ici mais je vous promet que la semaine prochaine vous aurez votre lemon ! J'ai vraiment plus la force de continuer et je vais essayer de vous en faire un vraiment super ! Sinon j'espère que ça vous aura plu et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! Gros bisous Rebornx3 ! Reviews ? *-* **

**Comme promis voilà ta réponse ma chère amie :D **

_**Anonyme972: **__Coucou ! Avant de répondre à tes deux autres reviews, je vais répondre à celle qui concerne le chapitre (pas très sur que ça soit français comme phrase ça XD) Donc avant tout, merci pour ta review. Comme tu t'en doute elle m'a faite très plaisir ^^ Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aime toujours ma fiction. Je sais je suis sadique XD D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'on m'a dit que la fin n'était pas étonnante côté sadisme puisqu'on commençait à me connaître.. Hm à méditer tout ça :p Tu as raison Kisu est quelqu'un de louche.. Oh tu as sortis le champagne c'est trop gentil, moi je le sors le 4 août (enfin ma mère m'oblige) pour mes 18 ans.. Mais j'aime pas l'alcool T_T Pour mes examens j'aurais les résultats mardi et je prie pour ne pas avoir à repasser un examen (surtout que j'ai pas pu étudier trois cours avec l'opération de ma mère -.-') M'enfin on verra bien hein ! Bon je vais répondre à tes deux autres reviews, mais avant je dois te dire que je suis super flattée et contente que tu me demande mon avis et sache que j'ai adoré l'image XD Sincèrement ton idée me plait vraiment, l'histoire, le couple et ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre tout ça vraiment je suis pour ! Si tu publie (et j'espère que tu le ferras!) sache que je viendrai la lire et que je te laisserai mon avis, comme tu le fais pour moi. Je trouve que ton que le contexte est bien choisis et ça change de toutes les fictions clichées j'ai envie de dire. Ton intrigue est sympa et ça donne vraiment envie de savoir comment deux personnes diamétralement opposées telle que Ichi et Grimm' font finir par être ensemble. Les rôles que tu as choisi pour les personnages correspondent bien avec l'idée que j'en avait xD (personnellement si je devais les transposer dans notre monde ou à cette époque je n'aurais sans doute pas mieux choisi que toi !) Pour le genre et le reste je suis aussi d'accord avec toi ! Alors avant de terminer ce roman (ouais parce que la ça fait long XD) je suis du même avis que toi pour Jyuu et Kyo il y a anguille sous roche c'est pas possible autrement.. Et pour finir sur une note de fin ! Vas y concrétise ton idée, j'ai vraiment envie de lire ce que ça va donner et aussi pond moi un chef d'oeuvre ! Sur ce je te souhaite bon courage et vas-y fonce :p Gros bisous à toi aussi ma chère amie et critique :) J'attends cette fiction avec impatience ! Bisous !_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello.. Hm je pense que je dois vraiment être sadique .. Je sais je n'ai pas publié la semaine passée (mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes) alors que j'avais coupé le chapitre précédent de façon vraiment.. horrible je l'avoue. Mes circonstances sont.. (j'ai l'impression d'être au tribunal ^^) La semaine passée j'ai été à la Japan expo donc j'étais déjà morte mine de rien cinq heures de train au total. Après j'ai du aller travailler puis je suis tombée malade. (Je les ai toutes eu... La crise de foie on repassera hein XD) Mais maintenant je suis de retour avec un lemon.. Je vais vous avouer un truc.. J'aime pas écrire les lemon mais j'adore en lire *0*. Mais j'ai tout de même essayé de vous faire quelque chose de bien (surtout pour toi **_**Anonyme972, **_**je te l'ai promis) **

**Sur ce fini le blabla mais comme toujours rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire, j'aimerai vous annoncer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il reste avant la fin mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura encore énormément (en fait je dis ça mais si ça se trouve il y en aura encore beaucoup...) et aussi les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture. Rebornx3**

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ichigo regardait son amant avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il était sur que Shinji était toujours vierge à ''cet endroit'' et vu l'état dans lequel il était n'allait certainement pas rendre les choses plus facile pour lui comme pour le blond. Ça allait être un beau fiasco à ce train là... Point positif, il était avec Shinji..

Shinji avait bien remarqué la lueur étrange dans les yeux de son jeune compagnon et comprit très vite la pourquoi de ce regard.. Il n'avait aucune expérience en ce qui concerne les relations sexuelles entre hommes mais Ichigo, lui, devait s'y connaître mais c'est pas en étant estropié qu'il arriverait à rendre inoubliable cette nuit, enfin peut être que ça serait tellement mauvais qu'elle resterait inoubliable quand même. Il prit donc une grande bouffée d'air avant d'appliquer l'idée qu'il venait juste d'avoir.. Si Ichigo ne pouvait rien lui faire, ça n'était pas son cas donc ça serait le roux qui serait sous lui même si il n'était pas un expert. Ces choses là, ça vient tout seul non? Sur le moment il saurait sans doute quoi faire sinon, sinon il ne préférait pas y penser.

Quand Ichigo comprit les intentions du capitaine il était déjà trop tard. Celui-ci se retrouva coincé sous Hirako et vu son état physique il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien contre lui alors il abandonna. Ça serait leur première fois à tout les deux, c'était d'autant plus excitant.

Shinji se pencha alors doucement vers le roux et l'embrassa, le baiser qui, au début se voulait tendre et doux, devint vite brutal, passionné. Les langues se trouvèrent vite, jouant, dansant, se taquinant mais la bouche du blond quitta trop vite son homologue au grand damne de ce dernier.

Le torse du roux était parsemé de petits baisers papillons laissé par Shinji lors de son parcours pour atteindre son second objectif: les deux morceaux de chaire d'Ichigo. Quand son but fut atteint, Hirako s'amusa à titiller les mamelons du plus jeune. Ce dernier aimait la sensation du piercing de Shinji sur sa peau, ça faisait tellement longtemps, qu'il avait presque oublié le plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Shinji et lui faisait l'amour. Enfin surtout quand le plus âgé s'amusait à le torturer de cette manière comme il lui plaisait à le penser.

Sous les caresses prodiguées par Shinji, Ichigo gémissait, c'était le plus beau (et bon) son que Hirako ait jamais entendu et ça l'excitait d'autant plus qu'il se sentait déjà à l'étroit et à en juger par ce qu'il sentait contre son bas ventre, son jeune amant l'était aussi, si ce n'est pas plus. A croire qu'être soumis lui plaisait.

Une fois que Shinji fut content du résultat, c'est à dire avoir marqué Ichigo de quelques suçons assez voyant, montrant aux autres que le jeune shinigamis remplaçant lui appartenait. Il consentit enfin à passer à l'étape supérieure.

Doucement, il fit glisser le kimono d'Ichigo qui se retrouva au sol, bien vite rejoint par celui du capitaine. Tout deux se firent face complètement nus, Ichigo avait l'air fiévreux mais cette fois ce n'était pas parce qu'il était malade mais bien parce qu'il était excité par le blond, ses yeux légèrement voilé par le désir en était la preuve indéniable.

Cependant, avant que le blond n'ait le temps de s'attaquer aux parties intimes de son compagnons, celui-ci se redressa et poussa Shinji sur le lit. Et entreprit de lui faire une féllation.

_-Cette fois c'est moi qui vais te procurer du plaisir. _

Et il joignit le geste à la parole. Lentement il passa sa langue le long du membre dressé du futur (ou pas si les plans d'Ichigo arrivait à terme) vizard. Ce dernier sursauta quelque peu face à cette sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ichigo fit de lents mouvements de va et vient avec sa langue sans pour autant prendre le membre dans sa bouche ce qui frustra au plus haut point son blond d'amant. Ce que Shinji ignorait, c'est que de cette manière Ichigo exerçait sa vengeance quant à se future position.

Bien qu'il fut blessé, le jeune Kurosaki était véritablement habile de sa langue et Shinji avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Il avait quand même sa fierté mine de rien. Cependant, un mouvement plus prononcé _(Nda: Je sais même pas si ça se dit ça -_-') _du jeune homme le fit poussé un léger cri.

Hirako pouvait sentir le sourire amusé et victorieux de son amant contre son sexe et c'est exaspéré d'attendre que le plus âgé fit un mouvement du bassin pour inciter le blessé à enfin le prendre en bouche chose que fit le dit blessé.

Hirako savourait chaque nouvelle sensation qui le parcourait, il était littéralement aux anges. Ichigo était vraiment doué pour donner du plaisir, sa bouche sur son sexe, sa langue s'enroulant autour de son membre gonflé de plaisir. Le voir si... si entreprenant c'était tout bonnement jouissif.

Les mouvements du roux se firent plus rapide, Shinji n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son amant qu'il se déversait dans sa bouche et celui-ci pas troublé pour un yen avala tout sous le visage devenu rouge du concerné.

Hirako avait peut être joui mais ce n'était pas le cas de son amant et puisque ce soir c'était lui aux commandes, il poussa Ichigo afin de l'étendre sur le lit, et entreprit de lui rendre la pareille.

Ichigo connaissait bien la drôle, mais ô combien plaisante sensation du piercing de Shinji sur son sexe mais il ne s'en lassait pas et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentie qu'il l'avait presque oublié mais cela ne fit que doubler son plaisir.

Le blond voyant le roux au bord des portes de la jouissance, s'arrêta sous l'œil limite colérique de son amant. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire malicieux et lui présenta un doigts. Doigt que le jeune homme prit en bouche sachant très bien ce que son amant avait l'intention de faire.

Une fois assez humidifié, Shinji glissa son doigt dans l'antre de son amant, et oui il n'était plus vierge de ce côté là, il avait déjà inversé les rôles avec Shinji lors d'une soirée beaucoup trop arrosée. Cependant bien qu'il sache que l'intrusion n'était pas agréable, il avait oublié qu'elle était douloureuse même si pour le moment ce n'était pas très douloureux mais il savait que ce qui allait suivre ferrait vraiment mal mais que ça en valait la peine aux vues du plaisir qui allait en découler.

Perdu dans ses pensées le roux ne sentit pas le deuxième doigts s'introduire mais il sentit bien le troisième, celui qui lui fit poussé un petit cri plaintif qui inquiéta un peu le blond. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes la petite boule de nerf qui ferait crier son chéri.

Il la trouva assez vite et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, Ichigo tressauta de plaisir avant de laisser ses gémissements se transformer en cris. Après quelques coup donné sur ce point en plus des baisers continus de Shinji, Ichigo atteint vite l'orgasme.

Le temps pour le roux de se remettre de ses dernières émotions, que Hirako avait retiré ses doigts et s'était placé à l'entrée de son amant. Ce dernier reprenant doucement contenance fit un signe de tête à son amant lui montrant ainsi son accord.

Shinji essaya de se faire le plus doux possible lorsqu'il entra en Ichigo. Il était à l'étroit et la chaleur d'Ichigo autour de son membre était tout simplement exquis. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite voyant qu'Ichigo avait mal.

Cependant après quelques secondes où le roux s'habitua à la présence en lui, il fit un mouvement de bassin pour encourager Shinji de faire de même.

Le blond commença donc de lents mouvements de va et vient puis accéléra de plus en plus. Les coups de reins devinrent à chaque fois un peu plus violent touchant presque toujours cette partie qui faisait crier Ichigo.

Les _« Shinji », « Ichigo », « Hm.. Oui ! » , « Cont..continu » _résonnaient dans la chambre. Le moment de la délivrance arrivait et les mouvements de butoir de Shinji prenaient de plus en plus de vitesse. Et c'est en même temps qu'ils se libérèrent. Shinji dans Ichigo et Ichigo entre leurs ventres.

Shinji se retira d'Ichigo et bien que fatigué prit tout de même le temps de s'essuyer et d'essuyer Ichigo avant de rabattre la couverture sur leurs deux corps entrelacés. C'est sur un « Je t'aime » murmuré par Ichigo et un « moi aussi » en réponse que les deux amants s'endormir heureux.

_A Suivre..._

**#Rebornx3 sur les rotules, l'âme sortant de son corps# j'ai.. J'ai.. J'ai fini ! Et si ça se trouve c'est un vrai navet.. J'ai mis cinq heures pour écrire ça ! XD Commencé vers 18h40 et il est.. 23h56. Évidemment j'ai été mangé et j'ai pris ma douche entre tout ça mais quand même. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à la semaine prochaine (sans faute cette fois). **

**Bisous Rebornx3. Review ? *-***

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme: **

_**Anonyme972: **_**Je sais que je suis sadique mais j'en peux rien ^^' Je suis désolée j'ai été un peu longue cette fois-ci mais pour la peine je vais faire de mon mieux ! (Tien il est précisément 18h43 et je vais mettre le temps qu'il faudra pour l'écrire même si je termine à minuit !) Cette fois j'avoue que ma réponse est un peu courte mais je vois pas ce que je pourrais dire. Ah si, pour te concocter un super lemon (ou pas) j'ai re re re re […] relus mes yaoi #sort junjou romantica, Viewfinder et tout les autres.. en gros cinquante# et j'ai lu plein de fiction ^^' mais je ne sais pas si ça sera pour Kisuke je sais je trouve que le coup de la lettre est assez bien trouvé mais c'est un peu perturbant parce que ça veut dire que je suis un peu comme lui O.O En tout cas comme toujours merci de ta review et de tes encouragements que je te renouvelle pour ta fiction ! Bisous et bonne lecture. **

_**Access: **_**Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ta menace de mort est doublement plus forte la ^^' Et ma coupure est trèèèèèèès bien placée, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle. Pour Kisu (et tout les autres d'ailleurs) j'essaye de garder un maximum le bon caractère (même si des fois j'ai l'impression d'être trop fleur bleue..) Je vois que je suis capable de m'auto-perturber xD C'est un art moi je te le dis :p et encore une fois merci de ta review et bonne lecture. **

_**Cika: **_**Hello, ça fait longtemps :p Merci pour tes félicitations. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Urahara il n'est pas sadique voyons ooooh il aime juste s'amuser un peu.. Voilà c'est ça :D En tout cas merci pour ta review et je te souhaite également une bonne lecture. **

_**Trinity07: **_**Je sais que Kisuke est un génie (et lui aussi d'ailleurs) Pour la phrase 'Je m'impressionne moi-même tellement mon génie est fabuleusement grand' (j'ai été obligé de la mettre t'imagine même pas à quel point il peut être cruel, il a pris en otage tout mes mangas T_T) J'avoue que l'air palpable c'est bizarre mais tu as compris ce que je voulais dire c'est le principal.. Parfois j'écris des choses bizarres mais qui me semble normale.. Va savoir pourquoi.. Hm.. J'ai vraiment hésité pour l'auteur des prospectus mais je me suis dit: puisqu'il s'auto envoie des lettre autant ennuyer Aizen jusqu'au bout.. Tant qu'à faire. Et oui la suite au prochain épisode #musique du générique de Dérick qui commence# O_O Bon merci de ta review et bonne lecture. **

_**Mina: **_**Merci de ta review, contente de t'avoir fait une surprise et désolée de l'attente. Bonne lecture. **

**PS pour **_**Anonyme972 **_**j'espère sincèrement que mon lemon t'aura plu parce que j'ai VRAIMENT eu du mal à l'écrire ! C'est le troisième que je fais et je sais pas si j'en ferrais souvent tellement j'ai eu du mal XD En tout cas j'espère que tu l'auras aimé. Bisous.**


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà, j'ai repris mon courage et ma motivation pour vous offrir ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je tenais à remercier **Access **(Je fais juste une pause, je ne vais pas abandonner ma fiction, surtout au point où elle en est.), **Misaki-sama007** et **Trinity07 **pour leur compréhension.

Donc c'est partis pour le chapitre et comme toujours rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture

°O°O°O°O°O°

Kisuke venait de laisser les deux tourtereaux dans la chambre du roux et avait maintenant regagner ses quartiers. Sous ses airs de joyeux luron, l'homme au bob et à l'éventail nouvellement acquis était très inquiet.

Cela devait être la vingtième fois qu'il relisait la lettre que son moi du futur lui avait fait part. Il savait que le projet qu'il avait décider de créer, un objet capable de réunir les capacités d'un shinigami et celle d'un hollow dans un seul être, était risqué mais il pensait que ça serait un grand pas pour la Soul Society et que ça les aiderait dans leur lutte contre ces monstres. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que le vice-capitaine Aizen, bien qu'il s'en soit toujours méfié, s'en empare et qu'il crée une sorte de super hollow afin d'assujettir le Gotei 13 et de prendre la place du Roi.

Maintenant qu'il savait quel futur les attendait s'il mettait son projet à exécution, il décida d'oublier ses plans bien qu'il douta que cela changerait quelque chose. Aizen était puissant et très intelligent, ça il le savait, il trouverait donc bien un moyen d'atteindre son objectif. Il avait entendu dire que certaines âmes errantes du Rukongai disparaissaient sans laisser de traces autres que leurs habits. Il se doutait, mais était maintenant convaincu, que la personne qui se trouvait être derrière tout ça n'était personne d'autre que le vice-capitaine de Shinji.

Le seul moyen d'éviter la future guerre qui opposerait le Hueco Mundo à la Soul Society était de se débarrasser de Sosuke (ou futur mégalo à la mèche). Le jeune Kurosaki était là pour ça non? Mais le blond se promit de l'aider au mieux, après tout ce qui allait arriver était en partie sa faute.

C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que le capitaine de la douzième division se mit au travail afin d'échafauder des plans qui pourraient aider à vaincre Aizen.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Sosuke Aizen était dans une colère noire, certes il ne le montrait pas mais il était vraiment en colère. Il avait essayer d'aller voir le roux en convalescence mais il avait bien vite fait demi tour en entendant les bruits, ou plutôt gémissements du dit convalescent.

Son crétin de capitaine au sourire on ne peut plus bizarre et flippant avait pris la première fois du jeune homme qu'il avait dans sa ligne de mire ! Il allait lui payer et ça très cher. Et quelle meilleure vengeance que de tester sa nouvelle expérience sur son stupide capitaine? Trois solutions s'offre à lui: la première, elle échoue et Hirako meurt donc Ichigo sera à lui, la seconde, elle réussit et il devient un parfait mélange hollow/shinigamis et il lui devra obéissance et le premier ordre qu'il lui donnera sera de quitter Ichigo et de partir au Hueco Mundo ou bien il le tuera, il avisera sur le moment, et le roux lui appartiendra. Et la troisième, l'expérience échoue à moitié et il devient un monstre ce qui entrainera la fuite du plus jeune et ce dernier sera à Aizen. Dans tout les cas il est gagnant maintenant reste à savoir comment il va faire.

Kaname faisait partis de la division de Muguruma Kensei, l'un des proches amis de Shinji, il n'aurait qu'à demander à Tousen de lui tendre un piège et il testerait son expérience sur cet homme aussi et connaissant son capitaine comme il le connait, il ne pourra s'empêcher d'aller le sauver et là, il l'aurait ! Quel plan parfaitement parfait.

Une fois la première phase de son plan accomplis, il lui resterait la deuxième: conquérir Ichigo Kurosaki. Il devrait surement jouer le vice-capitaine compatissant, et il le réconforterait de la perte d'Hirako. Leur peine à tout deux serait tellement grande qu'ils finiraient au lit. Vraiment ce plan était vraiment diabolique.

Maintenant, Aizen devait s'occuper de la seconde chose qui le préoccupait: le bleuté qui avait attaqué le roux lors du bal. Il ressemblait étrangement à un shinigami (il avait un zanpakuto) mais aussi à un hollow (le trou qu'il a dans le ventre et le bout de masque sur sa mâchoire.)

C'est comme si il était un mélange parfait du shinigami de base et du hollow. En gros, un hollow évolué, le hollow du futur. Peut-être était-il l'aboutissement de ses recherches mais comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Il devrait sans doute se rendre au Hueco Mundo afin de le trouver et de lui poser quelques questions.

Enfin, il se pencherait sur la question plus tard, sa mission prioritaire étant de se débarrasser de son cher capitaine.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Byakuya était tranquillement assis chez lui buvant une tasse de thé fumante en compagnie de Gin Ichimaru, qui l'aurait cru. Le jeune Kuchiki se posait beaucoup de question quant à ce qu'il s'était passé le jour du bal.

L'homme grossier aux cheveux bleus avait débarqué comme ça, sans préavis et avait attaqué Ichigo. De plus il lui avait lancé ce qui ressemblait fortement à un couteau de boucher mais qui apparemment était un zanpakuto et celui d'Ichigo par dessus le marché. Mais bon, il n'était pas vraiment surpris dans la mesure où le roux lui avait expliqué d'où il venait et pourquoi il était ici.

Le plus embêtant dans l'histoire c'est sans doute les dégâts causé par ce ''petit'' combat. Son grand-père était furieux, il avait froncé les sourcils et élevé la voix ce qui avait fait peur à plus d'un serviteur.

Byakuya avait relativisé dans le sens où ce n'était pas lui qui devrait nettoyer derrière les deux hommes mais les shinigamis. Les traces d'énergie spirituelle libérées étaient tellement fortes qu'il y avait encore quelque résidus dans la salle. Laisser un serviteur nettoyer et déblayer le champs de bataille afin de lui redonner son aspect premier de salle de bal aurait été du suicide purement et simplement.

Après ce petit incident, Ichimaru était venu près de lui et avait commencé à lui parler du combat pour dériver ensuite sur d'autres sujets plus banals. Au final cet Ichimaru n'était pas si mauvaise compagnie bien que le jeune noble ne l'aurait jamais avouer même sous la torture. C'est avec un léger sourire qu'il reporta son attention au jeune homme en face de lui.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Les amis de Shinji étaient rassemblés dans leur repère secret _(hum-hum)_. Les derniers événements avaient apporté leur lot de question. Une chose était sur pour Lisa, Shinji et Ichigo étaient ensembles maintenant elle devrait se faire assez discrète pour prendre des photos et les vendre à l'association des femmes shinigamis.

Kensei, lui s'en fichait il voulait juste avoir l'occasion de pouvoir se mesurer au roux, il avait l'air fort et sa démonstration au bal n'avait fait que confirmer ce que Muguruma pensait. Il allait bien s'amuser, de plus si Hirako était avec il aurait facile de l'approcher.

Love, Mashiro et Hiyori parlaient chiffons, et profanaient, pour Hiyori tout du moins, des menaces de morts pour la machine stupide de son stupide capitaine.

Rose, lui était toujours avec sa poupée vaudou, il avait été surpris de constater à quel point elle était efficace et il aurait bien aimé la tester sur une autre personne. Il venait donc de décider que son prochain cobaye serait le jeune amant de Shinji. Certes il avait pu se venger du blond mais sa vengeance n'était pas complète à son goût et quoi de mieux que d'utiliser une personne proche de son ami pour l'utiliser afin de se venger. Chez Rose la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, très froid même. C'est qu'il a la rancune tenace.

La seule personne un peu censée dans cette pièce qui n'est autre que ce cher Hachi, se posait vraiment des questions sur l'intrus de la fête. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qui allait se passer. Mais il préféra se taire et laisser ses amis s'amuser et échafauder des plans plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

_A Suivre... _

Voilà chapitre bouclé. J'avoue qu'il ne se passe rien dans celui-ci et que c'est plus un récapitulatif qu'autre chose. En espérant qu'il vous ai quand même plu. Rebornx3. Reviews?

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes. _

_**Access: **__Merci pour ta review et oui, Ichigo y est enfin passé, en même temps depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Super une peine de mort en moins Youhou ! Je suis contente que mon lemon t'ai plu, c'est vrai que c'est dur.. Moi aussi je préfère les lire. Je suis forte pour m'auto-perturber mais je suis sure que je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir le faire! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous. Ps: Non tu n'es pas une perverse finie crois moi, je suis sure que tu peux faire pire xD_

_**Anonyme972: **__Coucou ! Tu me manquais aussi figure toi, mais que veux-tu j'aime me faire désirer (ou pas xD) En tout cas j'ai envie de dire.. OUF ! Mon lemon t'as plu ! J'ai essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais mais bon xD Du moment que ça a été tant mieux ! Merci beaucoup pour la review et les félicitations. Merci aussi de m'avoir confirmé que les expressions que j'utilise ce dise xD En tout cas encore merci pour tout ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine j'espère :D_

_**Mina**__: Merci pour la review, contente que le lemon te plaise. Désolée mais tu n'auras sans doute pas 3 chapitres ! Encore désolée et merci pour ta review. Bisous_

_**Trinity07: **__J'ai bien mis 5h pour l'écrire (non je ne prends pas 1h pour ma douche xD) et merci ! Et oui 3° lemon à mon actif XD et j'ai envie de dire.. C'est pas tout les jours que je vais en faire xD. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'abandonne pas les lemons, c'est juste que je suis pas une pro (pas encore du moins hihi) Sur ce merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous ! _

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux comme toujours ! Gros bisous Rebornx3.


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre et nous approchons de la fin. Merci pour vos reviews, les mises en favoris et aussi les mises en alertes (désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit avant mais je ne reçois plus les alertes pour les reviews que je reçois ni pour les mises en favoris et alertes et même plus pour les histoires que je suis -_-'), les réponses aux anonymes sont en fin de chapitre. Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

XxXxXxXxX

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Ichigo était sortit de la quatrième division et par il ne savait quel miracle, il n'avait eut aucuns comptes à rendre à Yamamoto mais il soupçonnait tout de même Urahara d'être derrière toute cette affaire. Son ancien mentor était après tout quelqu'un d'extrêmement étrange, certes très intelligent mais étrange.

Le roux n'avait plus vu son amant depuis quelques jours déjà, étant sur une mission qui nécessitait tout son temps. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas confier en quoi consistait à proprement dit ça mission. Il savait seulement qu'il s'agissait d'enquêter sur d'étranges disparitions au Rukongai. Shinji avait lui avait même conseillé de ne pas sortir le soir et de faire attention lorsqu'il quittait l'académie.

Peut importe le nombre de fois que le blond avait essayé de rassurer le plus jeune en lui disant qu'il n'était pas seul -en effet plusieurs équipes d'investigations dont l'une commandée par Kensei avaient été déployée- et que c'était une simple mission, celui-ci avait toujours cette horrible impression que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

En ajoutant au tout que Shiro commençait doucement mais surement à s'agiter ce qui était vraiment mauvais signe mais il fit comme son amant lui avait conseillé et essaya d'oublier son pressentiment, il mit l'agitation récente de son hollow sur le fait que celui-ci était en manque de combat et s'ennuyait.

Mais ce soir là c'était vraiment différent, et pour cause, trouver un Kisuke Urahara avec une mine grave devant sa porte lui présentant son zanpakuto -précédemment confisqué par la chambre des 46- ainsi qu'une sorte de manteau noir avec le visage grave et très sérieux, il y a de quoi confirmé qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net.

XxXxXxXxX

Grimmjow avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait reçu la visite de son ancien ''maître'' à Las Noches. Celui-ci était venu lui poser des questions et Grimmjow avait été le plus vague possible. Il n'allait quand même pas donner des informations qui pourrait aider le brun alors qu'il lui portait une haine sans fond.

En même temps, pour qui se prenait-il pour venir dans son monde et se désigner roi? Il était puissant, et alors? Il n'était pas le seul ici. Mais en réalité si il était si puissant, c'est uniquement parce qu'il était fourbe et jusqu'au bout des ongles. Son zanpakutô etait son reflet en quelque sorte, trompant et utilisant les gens comme bon lui semblait et une fois qu'il n'a plus besoin d'eux, il s'en débarrassait.

Mais malgré qu'il haïssait cet homme, il avait accepté sa proposition, il devait détourner l'attention des shinigamis pendant que Aizen ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Grimmjow pensait qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait faire face une nouvelle fois au roux ou alors au gars aux clochettes, il avait l'air assez fort aussi. En tout cas il ferait un carnage digne du prédateur qu'il était.

XxXxXxXxX

Shinji était une nouvelle fois convoqué pour une réunion des capitaines et il savait très bien que Lisa se trouvait sous la fenêtre en train d'écouter la conversation. Après tout leurs amis, Kensei et Mashiro, étaient eux aussi portés disparus depuis l'après midi. Le capitaine-commandant aurait du recevoir un rapport de son ami baraqué mais il ne l'avait pas fait, ce qui était étonnant sachant que Muguruma était quelqu'un d'assez strict en ce qui concerne les envois de rapports -il détestait recevoir des rappels ou encore se faire convoquer chez le vieux et se faire engueuler.

A vrai dire, Shinji était inquiet. Il avait beau dire que ce n'était qu'une simple mission, quelque chose clochait et cette fois il savait que ça ne serait pas si simple. Il aurait peut-être dû écouter les inquiétudes de son amant parce que il sentait -non il savait- que ça allait mal finir.

Il était aussi persuadé que son vice-capitaine, Sosuke Aizen, avait un lien avec toute cette drôle d'affaire et maintenant Shinji se demandait même si Ichigo n'était pas venu du futur pour vaincre Aizen.

Les pensées de Hirako furent coupées lorsque le vieux lui ordonna, ainsi qu'à Love, Rose -qui avait finalement abandonné son idée de poupée vaudou parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait plus urgent pour le moment qu'une simple vengeance personnelle- Hachigen d'aller sur le dernier lieu où s'était arrêté Kensei et sa division. Yamamoto avait aussi mis sur la mission Lisa dont la présence avait été révélée par Kyoraku.

Quand Shinji est arrivé sur les lieux il ne s'attendait certainement pas à se faire attaquer par une sorte de monstre, surtout quand le monstre en question n'est autre que Kensei. Mais il n'était plus vraiment lui, il portait un masque de hollow et semblait comme fou, il attaquait toutes les personnes qui approchaient de lui.

Il avait du mal à éviter toutes les attaques et n'osait pas vraiment l'attaquer de peur de lui faire du mal mais heureusement Hachi était avec eux et il avait réussi à l'immobiliser avec ses sorts cependant, Mashiro aussi avait subit cette transformation en hollow et elle les attaquait aussi.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voyait ses compagnons et amis -Hiyori aussi- tomber les uns après les autres et commencer doucement mais surement en hollow. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit: Kaname Tousen, il faisait partis de la division de Kensei et il était accompagné de son vice-capitaine, Aizen.

Ainsi il avait raison, la personne derrière toutes ces disparitions, n'était autre que le brun. Mais c'était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, il avait aussi commencé à se transformer. Il eut cependant le temps de lui demander pourquoi.

_-Pourquoi ? Oh, mais c'est très simple mon cher taîcho, je veux créer une nouvelle ''race'' un hollow qui aurait les pouvoirs d'un shinigamis ou bien l'inverse mais cela semble impossible. Et aussi de cette manière je vais pouvoir m'approprier Kurosaki Ichigo. _

Il avait dit tout ça sur un ton calme et faussement chaleureux, ainsi c'était ça son but mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire contre lui désormais. Et par dessus le marché il en avait après Ichigo.

Aizen s'apprêtait à tous les achever grâce à un sort de kido mais le sort ne les atteint jamais: un autre sort de kido, un mur défensif, venait de se dresser entre eux.

XxXxXxXxX

Tessaï avait fait le plus vite possible, il avait suivit son ami Urahara, il savait qu'il allait essayer d'arrêter Aizen mais seul, ça serait impossible et c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait décider de le suivre, peut importe où cela le mènerait .

Kisuke avait été touché par son intention et il lui avait alors demandé si c'était possible qu'il aille chercher le zanpakutô de Kurosaki, ce qu'il s'était empresser de faire. Après lui avoir donner, Urahara lui avait demandé d'aller aider Hirako et les autres et il était arrivé juste à temps alors que le vice-capitaine de ce dernier allait les achever.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait mais il était déterminé à gagner du temps et à retenir Aizen dans cette clairière le temps que Kisuke Urahara revienne avec le roux.

Débuta alors un combat opposant kido contre kido. Tessaï savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucunes chances mais son but n'était pas de gagner, juste faire en sorte qu'il ne parte pas avant que les renforts ne soient arrivés.

Il commençait doucement à s'épuiser, son dernier sort l'avait épuisé et alors qu'il tombait au sol à moitié conscient, un éclair roux passa devant ses yeux et deux lames s'entre-choquèrent.

_-Merci beaucoup Tessaï d'avoir retenu Aizen jusque notre arrivée. Si tout ce passe bien, cette histoire devrait être finie cette nuit. _

Kisuke s'était penché sur lui pour lui souffler ces mots à l'oreille. Bien qu'il ne savait pas de quoi son ami voulait parler, il se sentait soulagé.

XxXxXxXxX

Ichigo n'avait pas réfléchit quand il avait vu le scientifique sur le pas de sa porte, il avait pris son zanpakutô et avait enfilé le manteau noir que ce dernier lui tendait et il s'était élancé vers la pression spirituelle de son amant. Bien qu'elle soit faible, il pouvait la sentir et il sentait aussi le blond qui le suivait.

Ils étaient bien vite arrivé sur le lieu où différents combats avaient été apparemment livré. Il jeta un regard vite fait sur le terrain avant de se figer et de sentir sa colère monter en flèche. Shinji était là, couché au sol regardant Aizen avec toute la haine dont il était capable dans son état, luttant contre son hollow, sa hollowfication étant déjà commencé.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit plus longtemps et ni une ni deux, il s'élança sur Aizen passant devant Tessaï au sol, épuisé. Leurs lames se rencontrèrent violemment Aizen le regardant surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir le roux ici et encore moins se faire attaquer par ce même roux.

Le combat débuta entre les deux, s'échangeant coups sur coups, ne laissant l'avantage à l'adversaire. La colère perçait dans l'énergie spirituelle du jeune homme ce qui, d'une certaine manière le rendait encore plus fort.

Mais Aizen n'avait pas encore montré tout ce dont il était capable, il augmenta sa pression spirituelle ce qui eut pour effet de faire passer Kurosaki en bankai. La vitesse du plus jeune était ahurissante, et les attaques arrivaient de tout les côtés mais Aizen utilisa le kido pour se protéger et parfois même pour attaquer.

Ichigo commençait à fatiguer et il décida donc de mettre toute ses forces dans ce combats et ce même si il finissait par se faire consumer par son hollow, il était prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de Aizen. Il s'arrêta donc, plaça sa main devant son visage et fit apparaître son masque de hollow. Ses yeux or fixaient Aizen d'un regard froid et il dit de sa voix qui fit frissonner le plus âgé ainsi que Urahara qui était resté en retrait avec les blessés:

_-Cette fois Aizen, je vais te tuer pour de bon. _

Et il s'élança sur le vice-capitaine.

_A Suivre... _

Pfffiou chapitre bouclé ! Et oui comme vous pouvez le constater, la fin est proche ^^ je vais donc passer aux réponses aux reviews anonymes.

_**Rosebud In Amber: **__Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que tu lis ma fiction bien que tu ne parle pas beaucoup français ça fait très plaisir! Encore merci. _

_**Trinity07: **__Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui ça se met doucement en place et la fin approche maintenant. Je suis contente que mon raisonnement te plaise, j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça reste cohérent malgré tout! J'ai essayé de découvrir où était leur repère secret et crois moi.. Si tu as le vertige oublie cette idée tout de suite xD Cette fois Rose à laissé sa poupée de côté mais j suis sûre qu'on la reverra (c'est une coriace cette poupée O.O) La chance ! En tout cas profite bien de tes vacances, j'attends tes reviews avec impatience! Bisous. _

_**Access: **__Yoho ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour […] Encore merci pour ton soutien, ça fait plaisir et c'est ce qui motive à continuer d'écrire. Évidemment que la tite fraise à aimé (d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que pour mon anniversaire je vais avoir un gateau avec des fraises *-* Je vais mal penser en le voyant maintenant ) Aussi courage pour le lemon que tu dois écrire! Donc passons à la réponse à ta review: tout d'abord sache que je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié le dernier chapitre et je suis vraiment reconnaissante pour ton soutien et tes reviews que j'adore lire (comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs OwO) Je sais que le dernier chapitre n'était pas bien long mais j'ai essayé de faire plus long pour celui-ci et qu'il y ait plus d'action ! Encore merci pour ta review! Gros bisous et à la revoyure pas vrais ! :p _

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Gros bisous Rebornx3 ! Reviews? *-*


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjours tout le monde ! Je suis de retour et cette fois c'est la dernière fois. Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en fin de chapitre. Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas.

XxXxXxXxX

Si il y a bien une chose à laquelle Aizen ne s'attendait pas ce soir, c'est bien de se faire attaquer par un gamin et quel gamin ! Kurosaki Ichigo, celui pour qui il avait fait de son capitaine un cobaye pour son expérience.

Il avait été surpris de voir à quel point il était puissant, mais pour évaluer correctement la force du jeune homme, il l'avait poussé à bout en l'attaquant à l'aide de sorts de kido qu'il maitrisait parfaitement. Mais une fois de plus, le roux l'avait surpris en passant au bankai. Il était tellement jeune et il arrivait déjà à passer au niveau supérieur.

Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Aizen commençait à se fatiguer à force d'user de sorts et d'autres, cependant il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de déployer son shikkai afin d'emprisonner son adversaire dans une de ses illusions, c'était comme si Ichigo était au courant de sa capacité. Il aurait pu être effrayé mais malgré cela, il savait que si il se retrouvait dans un situation critique Gin viendrait à son aide, Tousen étant trop faible contre ce jeune homme.

Alors qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait être pire pour lui, Aizen vit son jeune adversaire placer une de ses mains devant son visage avant de l'abaisser subitement et de faire apparaître ce qui ressemblait, de toute évidence, à un masque de hollow.

XxXxXxXxX

Ichigo savait que le combat qu'il était en train de mener ne serait pas facile mais il pouvait aisément remarquer que le vice-capitaine commençait doucement mais surement à faiblir. Ce devait être parce qu'il ne lui laissait le temps d'utiliser son zanpakuto et même si il avait l'occasion Ichigo ne serait sans doute pas piégé puisqu'il n'avait pas regarder son sabre une seule fois. Sur le moment, il bénissait la Unohana de son époque de lui avoir révélé la ''faiblesse'' du zanpakuto de Aizen.

Ichigo enchainait les attaques les unes à la suite des autres sans laisser le moindre répit à son adversaire. Il priait seulement de ne pas être interrompu par Grimmjow qu'il savait ici aussi ayant ressentit sa pression spirituelle un peu plus tôt.

Kurosaki commençait à ressentir la fatigue et il essayait malgré tout de ne pas le montrer d'une part parce qu'il craignait que Aizen le remarque et donc qu'il en profite et d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle face à Shiro.

XxXxXxXxX

Shiro patientait docilement dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo, ce dernier venait de lui emprunter son pouvoir et il savait qu'il allait tout miser sur sa hollowfication afin de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute Aizen et avoir un meilleur futur bien qu'en faisant cela il savait qu'il sacrifiait d'une certaine manière ses pouvoirs de shinigamis, parce que après tout c'est de Rukia qu'il tenait ses pouvoirs et Aizen avait avoué que c'était lui-même qui avait envoyé la jeune Kuchiki à la rencontre d'Ichigo alors sans elle, il n'aurait pas ses pouvoirs.

Shiro sentait la fatigue monter chez son hôte et il savait aussi que si il avait voulu il aurait facilement pu prendre le contrôle du roux mais cela marquerait aussi leur défaite pure et simple et tous ces efforts fournis n'aurait servis à rien.

Mais Shiro le connaissait lui, le moyen de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Sosuke Aizen, la personne à l'origine des malheurs de beaucoup des proches de son roi. Pas que ça lui importait mais il partageait un point commun avec le vieux Zangetsu, il détestait la pluie et il pleuvait quand Ichigo était triste alors pour ne plus subir cette pluie, il était prêt à tout même à ça.

Shiro avait assez attendu à son goût et il appela donc son roi, qui bientôt ne le serait plus auprès de lui.

_-Shiro? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? _Ichigo était véritablement surpris que son hollow l'appel en plein milieu du combat à la place d'essayer de l'évincer et de prendre sa place. Si il le faisait ça devait être assez sérieux.

_-Et bien mon roi, j'imagine que tu dois être surpris d'être ici n'est-ce pas? _ Sa voix n'était pas aussi moqueuse qu'avant, quelque chose n'allait décidemment pas ce soir.

_-Viens en au fait veux-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir alors que je suis en plein combat contre Aizen. _Le nom de ce dernier avait été craché avec dédain.

_-Tu as du le remarqué j'imagine. Tu ne pourras pas battre Aizen comme ça. _

_-Tss alors qu'est ce que tu propose? Tu as sans doute une super solution pour nous en débarrassé pas vrai ? _

_-Effectivement j'ai bien une solution mais je ne suis pas certain que tu accepteras._

Cela inquiétait quelque peu Ichigo, il avait rarement vu son hollow sérieux, il avait toujours été moqueur, essayant de prendre sa place mais pas cette fois. Tensa Zangetsu se tenait un peu plus loin observant les deux hommes identiques sans rien dire.

_-Je t'écoute Shiro, qu'elle est cette solution que tu me propose ? _

_-Je te propose d'abandonner ta place de roi, _ça y est, nous y voilà donc, pensa le roux. _Et que j'abandonne ma place de destrier. Nous devons abandonner nos places et accepter de ne faire qu'un. C'est le seul moyen pour enfin vaincre Aizen, nous devons nous accepter l'un et l'autre. Je serais toi et tu seras moi. Pour de bon. Plus de différences. _

Ichigo ne savait quoi dire, Shiro lui proposait donc de devenir une sorte de arrancar mais ça serait plutôt le négatif du arrancar. C'était tout simplement fou comme idée, comment pourrait-il accepter ça ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces ça... mais si il n'acceptait pas la proposition de son autre lui, ça voudrait dire qu'il avait fait tout ces sacrifices pour rien. Il n'avait pas le choix.

_-Très bien, je suis d'accord. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? _

Shiro sourit, il savait que son roi réagirait positivement à sa proposition, de plus ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient vraiment l'embarras du choix.

Kurosaki vit son hollow s'avancer lentement près de lui, au point que leurs corps entrent en contact, il se sentit enlacer par Shiro et il ressentit aussi le changement qu'il était en train de vivre.

XxXxXxXxX

Quand Ichigi avait rouvert les yeux, il avait changé d'apparence. Son masque ne couvrait plus que la moitié de son visage, ce dernier avait aussi évolué, il possédait deux cornes. Ses yeux avaient conservé leur couleur noir et or de sa hollowfication cependant il avait retrouvé son timbre de voix normal.

C'était la fin, il le savait ainsi que Aizen. Il l'avait comprit dès l'instant où Ichigo avait ''évolué'', il n'avait pas été assez loin dans ses recherches pour avoir assez de pouvoir afin de vaincre ce.. ce monstre parce que oui, maintenant Ichigo n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre qui l'écrasait à l'aide sa pression spirituelle.

_-C'est la fin Aizen.._

Et il avait fermé les yeux, acceptant sa défaite, il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour mettre à terre ce shinigami/hollow. Il avait aussi compris que Gin ne lui viendrait pas en aide, il le savait depuis un certain temps, en réalité c'était un peu comme si il s'était auto-condamné. En envoyant Ichimaru auprès du jeune homme il avait tout simplement perdu son dernier allié, considérant Tousen comme un objet plus qu'autre chose.

Il essaya de se consoler de sa défaite en se disant qu'il avait su faire une erreur quelque part mais il savait bien que c'était faux, il avait perdu la tête avec toutes ses ambitions et il avait été vaincu. C'est tout.

XxXxXxXxX

Le coup était partit et maintenant on pouvait clairement voir les particules d'énergies spirituelles qui constituaient Aizen disparaître.

Ichigo regardait ce qu'il restait de son ennemis et tomba au sol, son masque se fissurant ainsi que son zanpakuto, il savait que c'était aussi fini. Il regarda Urahara qui comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'approcha d'Ichigo qui avait un sourire aux lèvres, un vrai sourire heureux.

_-Tu as fait du bon boulot Ichigo-kun. _ La voix du futur gérant de magasin, parce que c'était bien ce qu'il allait devenir, ne contenait aucune trace de son habitude amusement, seulement une trace de tristesse et de fierté.

_-Ouais, je suis content, c'est terminé et cette fois c'est pour de bon! J'imagine que tu vas aller sur terre avec eux n'est-ce pas ? _

Urahara acquiesça silencieusement au jeune homme.

_-Bien, on aura donc l'occasion de se revoir, tu as eu le temps de préparer ce que tu avais à faire ? _

Un nouveau signe de tête.

_-Et bien j'imagine que je vais devoir rentrer. J'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps ici mais bon j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, il est temps que je rentre. Au fait, tu voudras bien donner ceci à Shinji quand il sera en état de la lire s'il te plait ? Et toi Gin, _-il s'adressa cette fois à son ami, resté en retrait- _tu passeras mon bonjours à Byakuya, je suis sur que je le reverrais et toi aussi d'ailleurs. _

_-Bien sur Ichigo, je n'y manquerais pas. _

_-Bien ce n'est pas tout ça les jeunes mais il est grand temps pour toi de partir Ichigo-kun. _

Sur ce, il activa une commande vers Ichigo qui disparu lentement dans une lumière aveuglante, le ramenant à son époque où les choses avaient sans doute bien changé.

_**FIN.**_

Voilà c'est fini ! J'avoue que je suis triste d'écrire que c'est fini mais bon! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, d'ailleurs je la trouve un peu bizarre ma fin mais bon ! Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! En particulier **Anonyme972** pour tout tes conseils et ton soutient j'ai adoré lire tes reviews et j'espère pouvoir en lire de nouveau , **Trinity07** cette fois il faut fêter la fin de ma fic, avec du sake et tout ce qui va avec. Merci pour ton soutient et tes reviews et enfin **Access** pour tout le soutient que tu m'as apporté. Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewer !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes.

**Access: **Merci pour ta review et voilà tu as eu la suite (et fin) que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci pour le 'bon anniversaire' (c'était le 4 aout :p) Gros bisous et à la revoyure ! (Yep je maitrise maintenant, j'ai eu un bon professeur :D)

**Anonyme972: **Hm je te pardonne mais uniquement parce que c'est toi hein ;) Non vraiment merci pour toutes tes reviews. Merci aussi pour tout tes conseils et tes encouragements, j'espère que la fin t'aura plu ainsi que la fiction. Gros bisous chère amie et au plaisir de te relire.

**Mina: **Merci de ta review, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle t'ait plu.

**Trinity07: **Mouhahahaha, tu savais pas c'est moi en réalité Tite Kubo. Non je plaisante, (dommage n'empèche !) Merci pour tout ces compliments héhé je vais avoir les chevilles qui vont gonfler. Oui je vais faire d'autres fictions d'ailleurs j'ai une idée en tête dont je vais faire part plus bas pour avoir quelques avis (dont le tiens j'espère é_è) Cette fois, pas de poupée vaudou de Rose ToT J'espère que la fin t'aura plu (je la trouve quand même bizarre moi mais bon en même temps ça sort de mon petit cerveau de folle XD) Merci pour toutes tes reviews et ta bonne humeur. Bisous Rebornx3

*****Voilà j'ai terminé cette fiction. J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire, ainsi qu'à lire vos reviews. Encore merci beaucoup et avant de vous laisser pour de bon j'aimerais vous faire part d'une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà, j'aimerais bien, si vous voulez, avoir vos avis concernant cette idée de (future) fiction.

Alors.. Ichigo vivrait à la Soul Society ( à l'époque des vizards mais j'ai pas d'idée précise pour le couple), il ferrait partit du clan Shiba (j'ai un faible pour Kaien ^/^) et irait à l'académie. Cependant, un jour il rencontre Aizen et ce dernier essaye de le tuer parce qu'il a comprit qu'Ichigo risquait d'être une menace pour lui et ses futurs projets. Il pense avoir bel et bien tué Ichigo mais qui en réalité se serait enfuis dans le monde des vivants grâce à l'aide de Urahara. Bien sur, avec quelques petits problèmes et tout ce qui va avec. Enfin ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça. J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis. Merci d'avance et merci d'avoir le cette fiction. Rebornx3. Reviews? *-*


End file.
